Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin
by Gabriela Le Blanc
Summary: Mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin. Y ésta es mi historia. Un viaje a traves de la vida de Teddy, pasando por todos aquellos momentos que lo marcaron y convirtieron en el hombre que hoy es.
1. Capítulo 1: Las Tres Hermanas

**Disclaimer:** esta historia está basada en los libros de JKR. Por lo tanto, todos aquellos personajes que les resulten familiares, así como los lugares, objetos, etc. son propiedad de dicha autora. Simplemente los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poco. El resto de los personajes, son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin**

**Capítulo 1: Las Tres Hermanas**

Mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin. Y ésta es mi historia.

Si tengo que elegir por dónde empezar, creo que el correcto comienzo sería remontarme hacia una época de la cual guardo pocos, o más bien nulos recuerdos. Pero que me marcó desde el comienzo. Sin duda, el Ted Lupin que soy hoy es en parte consecuencia de mi violento comienzo a la vida.

La muerte de mis padres.

Sus nombres eran Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. Pero nunca llegué a conocerlos en persona, al menos no como es debido. Murieron antes de que yo cumpliera un año de edad. Murieron en la Guerra contra Voldemort.

Voldemort… un nombre que todavía, veinte años después de su muerte, se sigue pronunciando en un susurro temeroso. La gente prefiere llamarlo Tom Riddle. Cuando le pregunto al respecto al tío Harry, el siempre suelta un bufido y pone los ojos en blanco. Según él, no tiene sentido tenerle miedo a un nombre. Según Ron, no era el nombre a lo que se le temía, sino lo que el nombre simbolizaba.

Los libros de historia intentan explicarnos qué fue lo que sucedió veinte años atrás, e incluso antes, para que la gente se estremeciera de pavor bajo el apodo "Lord Voldemort". Pero ningún libro es capaz de expresar en palabras lo que la gente vivió en aquella época. Son (somos) pocos los que podemos conocer la historia de primera fuente, de aquellos que pelearon cara a cara con el enemigo. Cientos de mitos y falsas historias se han alzado alrededor de la Orden del Fénix y sus integrantes. Y eso sin tener en cuenta las que rondan la enigmática y querida figura de mi padrino, Harry Potter.

Muchos hablan de la Orden y de Harry Potter. Pero pocos conocen. Lo que los libros no te cuentan es el terror, el dolor, el miedo que sintieron sus miembros. No te cuenta de las traiciones que se llevaron a cabo. No te cuenta de la cobardía de algunos. Ni de la valentía de otros. No habla de los sacrificios, de las muertes injustas, de las batallas internas que cada uno dentro de la Orden tuvo que vivir. No te hablan del amor y la amistad que unió a sus miembros, y que todavía hoy los une, incluso aunque algunos de ellos estén muertos. No, claro que no hablan de todo eso.

Puede que yo no haya conocido el reinado de terror de Tom Riddle. Pero sí conocí las ruinas que ese reinado dejó detrás de sí. Yo soy parte de esas ruinas. Yo soy un huérfano de la guerra. Pero hay algo que quiero dejar en claro desde el principio: puede que Voldemort matara a mis padres, pero jamás me los pudo arrebatar.

Conozco cada detalle de Tonks y de Remus como si los hubiera conocido toda mi vida. Puedo decir qué cosas les gustaban, y que no. Puedo enumerar todas sus cualidades mágicas y humanas. Puedo hablar horas enteras sobre sus virtudes, y aún más sobre sus defectos. Conozco de memoria las anécdotas de sus infancias. Sé quienes fueron sus amigos, y quiénes sus enemigos. Sé cómo se conocieron, y cómo se enamoraron. Tengo guardados los libros escolares de los dos, y hasta puedo imaginármelos de jóvenes, escribiendo las anotaciones que todavía se pueden leer al margen de los mismos. En mi mente, puede ver cada gesto, cada mueca, cada risa. Y por supuesto, también conozco cómo murieron, y quiénes los mataron.

Sé todo eso porque el resto de las personas que me rodean, los supervivientes como me gusta llamarlos, los han mantenido vivos en sus memorias, y de esa manera, en la mía. He escuchado hasta el cansancio la historia de cómo papá le enseñó al tío Harry (al famoso Harry Potter) a hacer su primer patronus. Me han contado cientos de veces sobre el día que mamá consiguió entrar a la Escuela de Aurores, gracias a sus habilidades como metamorfomaga que le permitieron superar a sus contrincantes.

Sí, conozco a mis padres. Aunque no tengo _verdaderos_ recuerdos de ellos, el resto de mi familia se ha encargado de proveerme de infinitos recuerdos suyos, de forma tal, que ahora, también son míos.

No intento decir con esto que los simples recuerdos de terceros pueden suplir la falta de padres. Claro que no. Sería un estúpido, y un increíble mentiroso, si les dijera eso. Solo aquel que es huérfano es capaz de entender lo terrible y triste que es crecer sin padres. Nada puede suplir el abrazo de una madre, o la sonrisa de un padre. Pero por suerte, nunca he estado solo. Creo que, con veinte años, puedo afirmar que nunca me ha faltado amor. Mi familia ha estado ahí siempre para mí. Y todo lo que soy hoy, se lo debo también a ellos.

Y ya que traigo a colación a mi familia, creo que ha llegado el momento de presentárselas. Es una familia de lo más peculiar, y de lo más divertida.

Tras la muerte de mis padres, mi pariente más cercana viva era mi abuela, Andrómeda Tonks, antes conocida como Andrómeda Black.

Y he aquí que debo detenerme y dedicarle un capítulo especial a esta mujer que representa el primer ejemplo de por qué yo creo que mi familia es _peculiar_.

Andrómeda Black fue la segunda de tres hijas del matrimonio de Cygnus II Black y Druella Rosier. Y la única de las tres que lograría escapar del oscuro sendero impuesto por la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black. Pero escapar tuvo su precio: Andrómeda fue expulsada de la familia, y repudiada por sus hermanas.

Incluso después de tantos años, y luego de tantas adversidades que ha atravesado, si le preguntan, Andrómeda les responderá que no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo de aquella decisión que tomó cuando sólo tenía veintidós años. Lo hizo por amor a un hombre. Y volvería a hacerlo si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir la historia.

Pero nadie hiere el orgullo Black y sale indemne. Los Black son gente orgullosa y rencorosa. Gente cuyas heridas tardan mucho tiempo en cicatrizar. E incluso, algunas heridas, no cicatrizan nunca. Bellatrix Lestrange es la prueba de ello. Fue ella, la hermana mayor de mi abuela, quien mató a mi madre. Y así como mi abuela no se arrepiente de haber dado la espalda a la familia Black, estoy seguro de que, si Bellatrix todavía viviera, no se arrepentiría tampoco de haber matado a mi madre. Como ya les dije, los Black son personas orgullosas. Sobre todo las mujeres.

Narcissa Malfoy es otra historia diferente. Ella y Andrómeda siempre habían sido las más cercanas de niñas. Fue justamente por eso que a Andrómeda le dolió tanto que Cissy la desconociera por casarse con Ted Tonks. Pasarían muchos años, dos guerras, y varias muertes hasta que las dos hermanas volvieran a hablarse.

Y sería una tarde de otoño, cinco años después del fin de la Guerra. Lo recuerdo porque esa fue la primera vez que ví a Narcissa Malfoy.

El timbre de nuestra casa retumbó entre las paredes del distribuidor y trepó por las escaleras, hasta llegar incluso a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

—¡Teddy! ¡Abre la puerta, cariño! —pidió Andrómeda, desde la cocina.

—¡Pero estoy viendo la tele, abuela! —me quejé, mientras que fruncía el ceño, y mi cabello viraba inmediatamente a un color negro profundo.

—¡Y yo estoy preparando la cena, Ted! ¡Así que abre la puerta! —volvió a gritarme Andrómeda, pero esta vez en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Enojado, y lanzando insultos por lo bajo, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, asegurándome de pisar fuerte en cada escalón, de manera que el escándalo que estaba haciendo llegara hasta oídos de mi abuela. Como si ella no hubiera notado ya que yo estaba molesto.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez con más insistencia.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamé, mientras que me apuraba a bajar los escalones que faltaban y llegar hasta la puerta. Una cosa era hacerse en enojado, y otra era hacer enojar a la abuela. Salté los últimos tres escalones y me abalancé sobre la puerta, abriéndola de sopetón.

La mujer alta y rubia que estaba parada en el umbral me miró con detenimiento, como si quisiera descifrar algo en mí. Sus ojos azules me escrutaron desde aquel rostro pálido y afilado, intimidándome. La primera impresión que tuve de aquella dama era que se trataba de una reina desterrada. Una mujer que alguna vez había sido grandiosa, pero que ahora simplemente era una plebeya más que conservaba el orgullo y la elegancia de antaño. Más tarde me enteraría de que no estaba tan equivocado al respecto.

—¿Está Andrómeda en casa? —preguntó la mujer finalmente, completamente seria. Ni siquiera pude responderle de lo intimidado que me sentía. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza. —¿Puedes llamarla? —volvió a hablarme, esta vez, dejando escapar una especie de sonrisa. Tragué saliva mientras que intentaba recuperar la voz.

—¡Abuela! —llamé finalmente, aunque mi voz apenas logró elevarse un poco por encima de lo normal—. Te buscan…-agregué luego.

—Si es uno de esos vendedores ambulantes…—comenzó a decir Andrómeda, a medida que salía de cocina camino a puerta. Pero nunca me enteré qué se suponía que debía hacer si es que un vendedor ambulante tocaba a la puerta. Mi abuela se interrumpió en mitad de la frase al percatarse que no se trataba de un vendedor, sino de su hermana.

Creo que cientos de emociones pasaron por Andrómeda Tonks en ese momento. Pero si sentía sorpresa, enojo, fastidio, alegría… nunca lo demostró externamente. Otra característica de las Black: ellas siempre son imperturbables. Siempre. Una máscara de hielo contenía sus emociones en aquel momento.

—Narcisa, que sorpresa —comentó finalmente Andrómeda. La mujer rubia asintió con la cabeza.

—Hola, Andrómeda —saludó finalmente Narcisa, en tono tranquilo y formal. La misma expresión inmutable que mi abuela. Yo miraba alternativamente a una y a otra mujer, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Afuera, un viento sopló, elevando del suelo las hojas secas que el otoño había arrancado de los árboles. El aire frío revolvió el cabello platinado de Narcisa, y ésta se ajustó mejor su abrigo.

—Talvez sea mejor que pases, Narcisa. Hace bastante frío afuera —la invitó finalmente Andrómeda, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta. Narcisa pareció vacilar en la puerta, pero finalmente, dio un paso al frente, y entró en la casa. —Ted, ¿por qué no llevas a Narcisa hasta la Sala de Estar mientras yo preparo algo de té? —sugirió Andrómeda, hablándome por primera vez desde que la invitada había llegado. Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo se guarda para mí. Y obviamente, como siempre que me dedica esa sonrisa, no puedo decirle que no.

—Por aquí, Señora…—dije, esperando a que la invitada completara la oración, tal como la abuela me había enseñado.

—Malfoy. Mi nombre es Narcisa Malfoy —respondió ella. Asentí, cada vez más nervioso, mientras que la guiaba por la casa, hacia la Sala de Estar.

Narcisa tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Su mirada recorrió el ambiente, analizándolo todo, y finalmente, se detuvo una vez más en mi.

—Tú eres el nieto de Andrómeda —dijo Narcisa.

No era una pregunta, así que no respondí. Hoy, ya más grande, comprendo que posiblemente, tendría que haber dicho algo frente aquella afirmación. Pero con cinco años, lo único que yo quería, era salir corriendo de allí. No lo hice. Y no sé porqué. Posiblemente fuera la curiosidad. Una mujer extraña y desconocida había tocado a la puerta de nuestra casa, y para mi sorpresa, la abuela parecía conocerla. Necesitaba saber quién era.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Narcisa. Sí, esta vez fue una pregunta.

—Cinco —respondí brevemente, pero de a poco, iba cobrando confianza. Ella asintió pensativamente.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —volvió a preguntar Narcisa, seria e firme sobre el sillón. El tono en que me hablaba me resultó extraño. Era casi una orden. Y no parecía haber curiosidad en sus preguntas.

—Teddy —respondí, recuperado ya del shock inicial del encuentro y listo para atacar—. Como mi abuelo. ¿Lo conoció usted a mi abuelo? —pregunté repentinamente. Narcisa pareció tensarse un poco en el asiento pero yo no le di importancia.

—No —respondió finalmente.

—Yo tampoco. Murió antes de que yo naciera —comenté con esa liviandad que solo los niños pequeños tienen—. ¿Y de dónde conoce a mi abuela? —arremetí velozmente. Narcisa me observó largamente antes de responder.

—Ella y yo nos conocemos de pequeñas —respondió.

—Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de usted —dije con completa falta de tacto. En mi defensa, tengo que decir que he mejorado mucho al respecto. Hoy suelo hacer mis preguntas y observaciones con un poco más de delicadeza.

—Tu abuela y yo no nos hemos visto en muchos años —explicó Narcisa, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Por qué? —insistí. Narcisa no respondió de inmediato. En cambio, sus ojos vagaron hacia la entrada del Salón, posiblemente esperando la llegada de mi abuela para salvarla de mi.

—Tuvimos una… pelea —explicó.

—¿Por qué? —Sí, como verán, yo me encontraba en la edad de los "por qués".

—Pensábamos diferente acerca de algunas cosas —trató de evadirme Narcisa.

—¿Entonces ya no pensamos diferente? —habló una tercera voz. Andrómeda entró en ese momento, haciendo levitar una bandeja con un juego de té encima. Narcisa clavó su mirada en mi abuela, pero no dijo nada hasta que ésta no se hubo sentado frente a ella.

—Las cosas han cambiando mucho…—dijo Narcisa finalmente, mientras que tomaba una de las taza de té. Andrómeda alzó las cejas.

—Sí, ya lo creo. Pero algunas cosas nunca cambian, Narcisa —puntualizó Andrómeda. Y antes de que la invitada pudiera responderle, giró a mirarme—. Ted, cariño, ya puedes subir de vuelta a tu cuarto. Gracias por tu ayuda —me despidió repentinamente.

Me tomó completamente por sorpresa, y abrí mi boca dispuesto a quejarme y a decirle que no quería irme. Pero la mirada de advertencia que acompañó a esas palabras de mi abuela me detuvo. Bufando, comencé a caminar de regreso hacia las escaleras.

—Perdona que te haya interrumpido, Narcisa, pero creo que tú y yo nos debíamos una charla privada desde hace mucho tiempo —explicó Andrómeda su comportamiento. Alcancé a escuchar las palabras poco después de cruzar el umbral de la Sala de Estar.

No sé porqué lo hice. Nuevamente, creo que fue la curiosidad. La realidad es que nunca subí esas escaleras. Por el contrario, me quedé agazapado contra la pared, escondido lo suficiente como para no ser notado pero para poder escuchar lo que decían del otro lado.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, y por un momento, pensé que ya no hablarían más. Fue mi abuela la que lo rompió.

—Leí en el periódico lo de tu esposo —dijo Andrómeda—. Lo siento.

—Podría haber sido peor. Cuarenta años es mejor que el Beso —opinó Narcisa. Su voz sonaba segura, talvez demasiado segura. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ese día Narcisa pretendía aparentar una seguridad que no poseía.

—Sí, han tenido suerte. En especial tú y Draco —coincidió Andrómeda. Y nuevamente, el silencio incómodo y posiblemente acusador.

—Sé que tú piensas que nos hemos salido con la nuestra… que no hemos recibido nuestro castigo por lo que hicimos…—estalló repentinamente la voz de Narcisa, tomándome por sorpresa. Parecía haber perdido un poco esa calma que la cubría como un velo.

—Yo no he dicho eso —la interrumpió rápidamente Andrómeda, con cierta dureza en su voz.

—Pero lo piensas —la contradijo Narcisa.

—¿Y ahora te importa lo que yo pienso, Narcisa? —disparó Andrómeda. Narcisa tardó en responder, posiblemente estaba pensando sus palabras mientras que fingía tomar de su taza de té.

—Nunca me ha dejado de importar, Drómeda —respondió finalmente, recobrando su calma. Un suspiro surcó el aire, salido de los labios de Narcisa. —Sé que te he dado la espalda muchas veces. Pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás hice algo con la intención de lastimarte —le aseguró ella.

—Bueno, al menos eso es más de lo que se puede decir de Bella —comentó Andrómeda. Y pude notar perfectamente que había tristeza en esas palabras. Por tercera vez en la velada, el silencio.

—Me ha tomado mucho trabajo decidirme a venir hasta aquí, Andrómeda —le confesó finalmente la señora Malfoy—. Sé que Bella y yo te hemos causado mucho mal. Y conociéndote, sé que posiblemente tú nunca me perdones. Pero necesitaba decírtelo.

—¿Decirme qué, Narcisa? —suspiró Andrómeda, casi resignada.

—Que lo siento —respondió Narcisa, las palabras costaron en salir.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó en el camino, Cissy? ¿Cómo fue que terminamos las tres así? —lamentó Andrómeda, quebrándose por primera vez en toda la tarde. Casi pude escucharla sollozar. O talvez lo imaginé. Andrómeda no es el tipo de mujer que llora. Y estoy convencido de que tampoco lo es Narcisa Malfoy. Una vez más, ahí tienen una característica de las mujeres Black. Son fuertes. Cada una a su manera.

—No lo sé, Drómeda… no lo sé —se lamentó también Narcisa.

Fue todo lo que quise escuchar. O al menos, todo lo que recuerdo. Con el correr de los años, tendríamos otras visitas por parte de Narcisa Malfoy. E incluso, mi abuela la visitaría a ella en su inmensa mansión. Es el día de hoy que ambas hermanas se encuentran cada tanto en el Caldero Chorreante y conversan un poco sobre la vida.

Sí, sé la pregunta que tienes en mente: ¿Perdonó finalmente Andrómeda a su hermana Narcisa? Y lamento decirte que no conozco la respuesta. No sé si mi abuela la ha perdonado. No sé siquiera si algún día la perdonará. Como he dicho, las Black tardan mucho tiempo en cicatrizar. Y hay algunas heridas que nunca cicatrizan…

Tardé muchos años en comprender verdaderamente de qué trataba aquella charla en la Sala de Estar. En aquel entonces, yo solo era un crío de cinco años interesado en conocer más sobre la nueva visitante. Pero creo que el misterio que encerraba aquella charla fue la razón por la cual todavía la recuerdo.

Años más tarde, ese misterio por fin se me revelaría. Un día conocería una historia que talvez hubiera sido mejor que permaneciera en el olvido: la historia de tres hermanas. Que crecieron juntas, en la misma casa. Que recibieron el mismo trato y la misma educación. Que asistieron todas a Hogwarts. Tres hermanas que se amaban. Y que en algún momento de sus vidas, tomaron caminos separados. Caminos que, un día, volverían a cruzarse. Con catastróficas consecuencias.

Un día conocería la historia de cómo una de las hermanas mató a su sobrina. Mató a la hija de una de sus hermanas. De cómo otra de las hermanas negó a la segunda nacida, y la relegó al olvido, abandonada y sin protección.

Siempre he pensado que no hay lazos más fuertes que los de sangre. Creo que las tres hermanas Black son un vivo ejemplo de ellos. Unidas por un Lazo de Sangre tan fuerte que fue capaz de suscitar tanto amor como odio.

* * *

**Bien... esto que acaban de leer es el resultado de una noche de insomnio y una deuda pendiente con Remus Lupin. La verdad es que la muerte de Tonks y de Remus me causó mucha tristeza... más pensando que dejaron huérfano a Teddy. En fin, éste es mi intento de hacer honor un poco a dichos personajes fallecidos e intentar darle un final feliz a la historia. Me gusta pensar que, a pesar de todo, Teddy pudo ser feliz. Espero que les guste.**

**Vale aclarar que nosé cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia. Voy escribiendo los capítulos a medida que se me ocurren situaciones de la vida de Ted. Por lo tanto... tampoco se cuando actualizo. Pero prometo hacerlo lo más rapido posible.**

**Segunda aclaración: puede que con el tiempo vayan apareciendo algunos personajes de mi autoría... los cuales, no solo pertenecen a este fic, sino que también es posible que aparescan en los fics mios pertenecientes a la Saga Albus Potter. No, no se trata de dos personajes diferentes con el mismo nombre. Sí, son el mismo personaje que aparece en dos fics diferentes. **

**Dicho esto... me despido. **

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Padrino

**Capítulo 2: El Padrino**

* * *

Como les decía, mi familia es de lo más peculiar. En especial porque, técnicamente, la gran parte de ellos no son mi familia. Pero la vida y cientos de experiencias compartidas nos han convertido en familiares. Siempre los he considerado de tal manera, y sé que ellos piensan en mí de igual modo.

Si he de empezar a hablar del resto de los miembros de ésta familia, creo que tengo que empezar por mi padrino. Harry Potter ha estado en mi vida desde que tengo recuerdos. Y algunos de los mejores momentos de éstos veinte años los he vivido con él. Con el tiempo, creo que Harry se ha convertido en mucho más que un padrino para mí. En cierta forma, es el padre que nunca tuve. Mis recuerdos más temprano del héroe moderno se remontan a cuando yo debía de tener tres años, o talvez incluso menos. Como he dicho, Harry siempre ha estado ahí.

El viernes siempre fue mi día favorito. Y tenía una explicación completamente lógica de porqué. Todos los viernes, sin excepción alguna, Harry Potter se tomaba la tarde libre y pasaba por mi casa.

A pesar de que Harry es un mago, y de que nuestra casa está conectada a las Redes Flú, él nunca llegaba a través de ellas. Mi abuela se lo recordaba todos los viernes, y le insistía en que podía usar la chimenea cuando quisiera para visitarme. Pero Harry Potter siempre meneaba la cabeza, y argumentaba que prefería aparecerse en la puerta. Creo que se trataba de una cuestión de respeto. Por más que Harry era de la familia, y por más que Andrómeda insistiera en que se comportara en nuestra casa como si fuera suya, Harry siempre guardó el respeto tanto con la casa como con mi abuela.

En cambio, se aparecía en la entrada de la casa y tocaba tres veces el timbre, seguidas, y yo lo reconocía al instante. Era nuestro "código secreto". Siempre que el timbre sonaba tres veces seguidas yo sabía que Harry Potter se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Siempre y sin excepción. Incluso hoy, cuando ya tengo mis veinte años de crecimiento y maduración, Harry sigue tocando de igual manera a la puerta. Y yo sigo alegrándome cada vez que sucede.

Recuerdo que apenas escuchaba el timbre sonar dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, y corría hacia la puerta, para abrirla lo más rápido que mis pequeñas manos me permitían, y lanzarme encima de mi fabuloso padrino.

Él siempre se reía, simulaba sorprenderse con mi abrupta llegada, y me levantaba en brazos, para entrar a la casa cargándome sobre su hombro, y gritando siempre algo gracioso como "¡Vendo una niño que cambia de colores por sólo 2 galeones!". Acto seguido, mi abuela aparecía para recibirlo, le sonreía con lo que hoy sé que es agradecimiento, y lo invitaba a tomar algo.

Harry siempre aceptaba. Lo cual a mi me disgustaba bastante. Siempre fue alguien celoso. No me gustaba compartir al padrino con mi abuela. Harry era sólo para mí. Había venido a visitarme a mí. Y siempre tenía algo divertido para que hiciéramos.

Los dos adultos (oh, sí, en aquella época yo veía a Harry como un gigante… aunque sólo tenía veintitantos) se sentaban en la mesa, bebían algo, y conversaban sobre temas en los que yo no me veía incluido. Pero que me fascinaban. A veces la conversación trataba de temas triviales, como el noviazgo de mi padrino con Ginny Weasley. Otras veces, hablaban de temas más serios e importantes. Hablaban sobre el Ministerio y los progresos que éste estaba haciendo hacia un mejor futuro, sobre el Wizengamot y el puesto que le habían ofrecido a Harry dentro del mismo y que éste había rechazado, sobre juicios de personas que yo no conocía pero que cargaban con crímenes atroces, sobre la Escuela de Aurores y el trabajo de Potter.

Y es que verán, Harry Potter es un Auror. Y no cualquier Auror. Él es el mejor. Sí, ya sé lo que dirán. Que solo digo esto porque es mi padrino, y porque le tengo mucho cariño. Pero no, se equivocan. En este punto, soy completamente imparcial. Pueden preguntarle a cualquier persona y todos les responderán lo mismo: Harry Potter es el mejor Auror que tiene Inglaterra.

Claro que en aquella época Harry recién iniciaba el camino que terminaría por convertirlo en Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, y posiblemente algún día más lejos. Pero ya desde entonces su futuro era prometedor.

Después de derrotar a Voldemort, lentamente, Harry Potter trató de volver a tener una vida. Y quiso que fuera lo más normal posible. Pero aquello iba a resultar difícil. Después de todo, él era Harry Potter. El Niño-que-vivió. El Elegido. El Vencedor de Lord Voldemort.

Cientos de puertas se le abrieron luego de la guerra. Incluso el propio Ministro Kingsley le ofreció un lugar dentro del Cuartel de Aurores sin tener que pasar por la exhaustiva y, demás decir, complicadísima Escuela de Aurores. Y cómo era de esperarse, mi padrino se negó. Talvez sea difícil de comprender para aquellas personas que no lo conocen. Harry Potter podría haber pedido en aquella época el mismísimo puesto de Minsitro y la gente se lo hubiera otorgado. Pero Harry Potter no quería todo aquello. Cómo ya les he dicho, solo deseaba llevar una vida normal. No quería distinciones ni premios por lo que había hecho. No quería fiestas que celebraran su victoria, ni fechas conmemorativas. Él simplemente quería que lo trataran como a cualquier otra persona del mundo mágico. Obviamente, eso nunca sucedió. Y es el día de hoy que no sucede tampoco.

Pero a él no pareció importarle el "qué dirán", y rechazó rotundamente la propuesta de Kingsley, para regresar a Hogwarts y completar su séptimo año. Rindió todos los exámenes pertinentes, a pesar de que la gran mayoría de los profesores y examinadores insistieron en que no era necesario, en que ya había demostrado sus conocimientos. Nuevamente, Potter hizo oídos sordos a todas las propuestas y protestas, y rindió todos los EXATISIS necesarios para poder entrar finalmente a la Escuela de Aurores.

Recuerdo las charlas que solía tener con Andrómeda, donde le iba comentando todo este proceso hacia una nueva vida. Y recuerdo perfectamente el día en que finalmente se recibió de la Escuela, y entró al Cuartel de Aurores.

Aquella mañana el timbre sonó tres veces, anunciando la llegada de Harry. Era temprano en la mañana de un lunes, por lo cual, yo miré sorprendido a mi abuela antes de soltar el pote de cereales y correr desde la cocina hasta la puerta.

—¡Harry! —grité mientras que corría, y como siempre, abrí la puerta y me lancé sobre él, mientras que mi cabello abandonaba su tradicional azul para volverse idéntico al de mi padrino.

—¡Ey, Enano! —me recibió en sus brazos Harry, mientras me alzaba en el aire, y como siempre, me cargaba sobre su hombro. En eso, Andrómeda apreció desde la cocina, luciendo su sonrisa de bienvenida para Harry—. ¡Señora Tonks, estoy vendiendo una bolsa de patatas! ¿Por casualidad la quiere? Se la puedo dejar a muy buen precio —la saludó Harry, guiñando un ojo. Yo reí sobre su hombro.

—¡No soy una bolsa de papas! —le quejé, señalando algo que era obvio, pero que con mis cuatro años y medio me costaba comprender.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Pero si eres Teddy Lupin! —dijo Harry, mientras que me colocaba de nuevo en el suelo, y se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, fingiendo sorpresa. Volví a reírme. Harry siempre me hacía reír de niño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? Hoy no es viernes, es lunes. ¿Te confundiste de día? —pregunté yo, sin poder esconder mi emoción por la repentina e inesperada visita. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de mi padrino y sus ojos verdes abandonaron mi rostro para posarse en el de Andrómeda.

—Sí, sé que hoy es lunes, Teddy. Pero pensé en visitarlos de todas maneras —respondió Harry.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó repentinamente Andrómeda preocupada. A veces pienso que mi abuela tiene algún sexto sentido que le permite percibir más que el resto de la gente. Harry acentuó aún más su sonrisa.

—Terminé la Escuela —dijo finalmente Potter, sin poder contenerse, radiante de felicidad—. Soy un Auror, Drómeda.

Mi abuela es una mujer poco expresiva. Fue criada en una familia fría y orgullosa, donde los sentimientos y las muestras irrefrenables de cariño eran una prueba de debilidad. Pero a pesar de ello, aquel día, Andrómeda Tonks se permitió ser expresiva, y sonriendo ampliamente, abrazó a Harry.

—Eso es una muy buena noticia, Harry —dijo luego, separándose de Harry. Y giró a mirarme a mí—. ¿Has oído eso, Teddy? Harry se ha convertido en Auror —me explicó mi abuela.

—¿En serio? —repetí, perplejo, mientras mis ojos analizaban con fascinación al hombre parado junto a mí. A simple vista, seguía siendo el mismo Harry de siempre. Pero algo había cambiado. Aquel día, Harry Potter se convirtió en un superhéroe para mí. — ¡Que buena onda, Harry! ¡Ahora podrás perseguir y luchar contra los malos y salvar el mundo! —exclamé hecho un nudo de emociones encontradas.

Andrómeda soltó una risa suave que yo no supe entender aquel día. Pero supongo que ustedes no tendrán problemas en descifrar que se trataba del más puro sarcasmo Black. Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada y luego, también rió.

—Sí, ahora podré perseguir a los malos, Ted —me confirmó mi padrino.

Pero su trabajo de auror persiguiendo a los malos jamás lo apartó de mí. Todos los viernes, religiosamente, el timbre sonaba tres veces, y yo sabía que me esperaba una tarde con el mejor padrino del universo. Los viernes por la tarde estaban cargados de sorpresas y diversión. Nunca íbamos dos veces al mismo lugar, a menos que yo lo pidiera. Y recuerdo cada uno de los lugares que visitamos, algunos con más detalle que otros.

El Zoológico era uno de mis lugares mis favoritos. Y Harry me confesó en una ocasión que también era de los suyos.

—¡Vamos a ver los leones, Harry! —le pedía yo cada vez que íbamos al zoológico. Sí, mi parte favorita era la jaula de lo leones. Allí los veía yo, descansando majestuosamente sobre las rocas. Sus melenas espesas y pardas rodeando sus grandes hocicos. El Rey de la Selva.

Para mí, la jaula de los leones guardaba cientos de mensajes escondidos que yo nunca revelé a Harry, pero que estoy seguro que él supo adivinar. Para mí, la jaula de los leones simbolizaba a Hogwarts. A un universo al cual yo todavía no tenía acceso, pero que algún tendría. Simbolizaba la Casa del León, Gryffindor. El hogar de los valientes y puros de corazón. El lugar a donde había pertenecido Harry. El lugar a donde había pertenecido mi padre.

Hogwarts era mi mayor anhelo, lo que esperaba con más ansias. Desde la primera vez que escuché de aquel castillo me sentí invadido por el deseo de ir allí algún día, de conocerlo. Harry me contaba cientos de anécdotas de aquel lugar. Algunas eran suyas y de sus amigos. Otras, pertenecían a los Merodeadores. A mi padre y sus amigos. Al padre de Harry y sus amigos.

A mi me encantaba, y todavía me encanta, escuchar esas historias, y creo que a Harry siempre le gustó contarlas. En cierta forma, Harry y yo somos muy parecidos. Los dos hemos perdido a nuestros padres en manos de Voldemort. Y los dos hemos crecido conociéndolos a partir de retazos de memorias recogidas de distintas personas que en algún momento de sus vidas se cruzaron con ellos. Es todo lo que tenemos de ellos. Recuerdos. Historias. Talvez por eso nos gusta repetirlas una y otra vez. Talvez, de esa manera, sentimos que todavía están aquí, con nosotros. Y de esa manera, no caen en el eterno olvido.

El hecho es que, con cada historia que me contaban, más aumentaban mis deseos de cumplir once años y recibir la bendita carta de Hogwarts. Y a veces me pasaba horas enteras imaginándome en el castillo, debatiéndome entre la posibilidad de que el Sombrero me sortee a otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor. Porque yo quería ser de Gryffindor. Yo quería ser un León. Como aquellos majestuosos ejemplares delante de mí, en la jaula. Como mi padre alguna vez lo había sido.

—¡Dale, Harry! ¡Dime qué es lo que más te gusta del zoológico! —le rogué yo en una ocasión. Siempre que íbamos al zoológico yo hacía el mismo pedido. Y Harry siempre reía, y me mentía diciéndome que él no tenía un lugar favorito. Yo sabía que estaba mintiendo. Harry siempre fue un mal mentiroso. Es su mirada lo que lo delata.

Pero en aquella ocasión, Harry no mintió. En cambio, giró su cabeza para lanzarme una mirada cómplice, y se inclinó como si me fuera a decir un secreto al oído.

—¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie? —me susurró cómplicemente, sonriéndome.

Yo asentí efusivamente con la cabeza, sin poder creer que, finalmente, conocería ese secreto de Harry Potter. Es increíble con lo poco con que nos conformamos de niños.

—Pues bien… mi parte favorita es… el Serpentario —me confesó Harry. Y yo me quedé de piedra en mi lugar, sin poder creer su respuesta.

—¿El Serpentario? —repetí, incrédulo, y sí, algo decepcionado.

Mientras que yo admiraba la jaula de los leones, emblema de Gryffindor, mi padrino tenía como lugar favorito el nido de las serpientes, emblema de Slytherin. He de aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a éste punto. No es que yo tenga algo contra Slytherin. Todo lo contrario. Mi abuela Andrómeda estudió en dicha casa. Y tanto ella como Harry me han enseñado desde pequeño a que no debo tener prejuicios a la hora de hablar de las Casas. Mi sorpresa no derivaba del simple hecho de que yo despreciara a las serpientes y a la casa que simbolizaban. No, claro que no. Simplemente me sorprendía que, después de todas las historias escuchadas, fuera Harry el que no las despreciaba.

Pero Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza al ver mi sorpresa, y sonrió. Y como siempre, pasó a explicarme el motivo de aquél inusual favoritismo.

—Ven, voy a mostrarte algo —me dijo a continuación, y posando una mano gentil sobre mi hombro, me guió hacia el serpentario.

Era un lugar oscuro y frío que imitaba a la perfección un verdadero nido de reptiles. Al entrar a Hogwarts yo mismo comprobaría que la Sala Común de Slytherin no difería mucho de aquel lugar. Oscuro, frío, pero con su encanto. He de reconocerlo: a su manera, el Serpentario era un lugar fascinante.

Harry caminó tranquilo entre las vitrinas que mostraban serpientes de todos los colores y tamaños, enroscadas en troncos, o bien sobre sí mismas. Mi mirada viajaba de una jaula de vidrio a otra, tratando de captarlo todo. Como si de esa manera pudiera llegar a comprender porqué Harry tenía ese lugar por favorito. Pero mi padrino caminaba casi sin mirar a ninguno de aquellos reptiles, buscando algo puntual que escapaba a mi conocimiento. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a uno de los cristales, y me llamó con la mano para que me acercara.

—Esta jaula que hay aquí es la razón por la cual éste es mi lugar favorito del zoológico —me dijo él, apenas llegué a su lado. Detrás del vidrio, una grande y verde serpiente descansaba impasible en un rincón, enroscada y con la cabeza escondida de tal manera que era imposible saber cuál era el principio y el final de la misma. Había un cartel junto al vidrio de la jaula, pero yo era todavía muy pequeño como para poder leer.—Es una Boa constrictora —me informó mi padrino, al notar mi esfuerzo por comprender las letras del cartelito.

—¿Y por qué te gusta tanto esta Boa? —le pregunté, sin poder contenerme. ¿Por qué prefería esa Boa acurrucada en un rincón en vez del feroz León que habíamos visto minutos atrás?

—No es la Boa en sí, Teddy —me corrigió pacientemente—. Verás, cuando yo era un niño apenas más grande que tú, vine a éste mismo zoológico con mis tíos y mi primo. Mi primo y yo no solíamos llevarnos bien por aquella época. Y ese día estaba molesto conmigo porque él no quería que me trajeran al zoológico.

—¿Por qué no quería?

—Pues… porque era su cumpleaños y no tenía ganas de compartir la atención, supongo —le respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Era la primera vez que venía al zoológico, y recuerdo que estaba parado en el lugar exacto en el que te encuentras tú ahora cuando la Boa levantó su cabeza y me habló —aquellas palabras de mi padrino hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran grandes como platos.

—¿Te habló una serpiente? —repetí, en un murmullo para asegurarme que nadie nos escuchaba. Harry asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, me habló —repitió Potter, ahora fijando su mirada verde nuevamente en la jaula vidriada frente a él—. Y aquella fue la primera vez que estuve convencido de que había algo diferente en mí. Que yo era diferente —confesó entonces, con cierta expresión nostálgica.

Yo nací y crecí entre magos. Fue por eso que aquel día no pude percibir lo que las palabras de mi padrino significaban. Para él, aquella charla con la serpiente fue el comienzo de una nueva vida. Fue la entrada a un mundo que él desconocía, y que le resultó fascinante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Para él, la charla con la serpiente fue, si no la primera señal, sí la señal más clara de que era un mago.

—¿Y qué pasó con esa Boa, Harry? —pregunté yo, con mi curiosidad de niño pequeño. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Potter.

—No sé… supongo que debe de estar por algún lugar de Brasil para ésta época —respondió mientras que aguantaba la risa. Aquel día Harry ni siquiera se preocupó por aclararme el pequeño detalle que para llegar a Brasil la gigantesca Boa primero había pasado por encima de Dudley Dursley.

* * *

**La idea de este capítulo es retratar un poco la relación de Teddy y Harry. Al principio los capítulos van a ser de este estilo... es decir, van a tratar de introducir en la historia a varios personajes, algunos ya conocidos de los libros de JKR, y otros completamente nuevos. Creo que con el tiempo, cuando algunas cosas queden asentadas, voy a escribir sobre algunos sucesos más puntuales de la vida de Ted.**

**Espero que este capítulo les gusto. Siempre me imaginé que Harry se iba a ocupar y preocupar mucho por Teddy. Supongo que Potter debe de haber tratado de ahorrarle todos los problemas y dolores de ser huérfano. Creo que Harry debe de haber hecho todo lo posible porque Ted fuera feliz. **

**Pero, como siempre, acepto críticas si es que los lectores piensan diferente.**

**Como es mi costumbre para los que ya me conocen de otras historias, respondo ahora los reviews:**

**Rianne Black: muchas gracias por el review!! Fuiste la primera jajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Helen Nicked Lupin: bueno, me hiciste sonrojar con tu review! Jajaja, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la forma de narrar que tengo. Yo en lo personal le tengo mucho cariño a Teddy... también lloré con la muerte de Remus y Tonks. Y con respecto a Andrómeda... pues, siempre me han gustado los personajes de la familia Black. La verdad es que me gusta la familia en sí. Tiene mucho material sobre el cual escribir. Me la imagino como una familia confilctiva, llena de orgullos y prejuicios... con relaciones complicadas entre sus miembros. Andromeda y Sirius fueron dos ovejas blancas en un mundo pintado de negro... y pienso que debe de haber sido difícil para ellos, y que a pesar de que pertenecen al bando de "los buenos", estan marcados por la familia Black. Además, JKR no nos dice mucho sobre esta familia... lo cual deja mucho lugar para la imaginación nuestra! En fin, espero que te guste este segundo capítulo.**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: que lindo verte también por este fic!! Además, esta historia guarda mucha relación con la Sala Albus Potter... de hecho, lo que hice fue tomar al Ted Lupin de dichas historias y hacerle su propio Fic. Respondiendo a tu review... me he dado cuenta de que eres muy analítica y prestas muchas atención al leer. Siempre notas los pequeños detalles que a otras personas parecen pasarles inadvertidos. Yo también pienso que Narcisa no se arrepiente verdaderamente de lo que hizo. Creo que las Black son demasiado orgullosas como para aceptar que talvez se equivocaron. Pero pienso que después de tanto tiempo, y tantas cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo, Narcisa empezó a sentirse sola... y deseó enmendar las cosas con la única hermana que le quedaba, y a quien en algún momento había adorado. Jajaja sí, Ted tiene un punto de vista interesante. La historia es narrada por un Teddy Lupin que ya ha cumplido sus veinte años, y se encuentra en un momento decisivo de su vida, lo cual lo hace mirar hacia atrás y revisar un poco el camino recorrido hasta el momento.**

**Yukime Hiwatari: oh!! Pues, me siento halagada de que me consideres tu autora favorita de HP! Jajaja. Jaja, sí, Scor y Teddy son parientes... aunque no guardan ninguna relación. En algún momento planeo hacer un capítulo contando un poco la relación de Ted con Draco Malfoy (Draco era primo de Tonks), y con Scorpius. Jajaja, sí, Ted se hace querer con una increíble facilidad =) Gracias por seguir también esta historia!!**

**Nat Potter W: hola, y bienvenida también a esta historia! Sí, Ted suele ser un personaje al que todos le tiene un cariño dificil de explicar o justificar. Creo que es porque a todos nos dolió la muerte de Remus y Tonks... pero bueno. Me alegra que hayas entrado y leído!! La verdad es que este fic surgió de manera un poco abrupta... actualmente estoy en plena escritura de Albus Potter y El Templo de Hades, y en lo personal me gusta hacer un fic a la vez (más cuando son long-fics). Pero bueno... no pude resistirme, hace tiempo que vengo con ganas de escribir algo de Ted... y esto me pareció divertido. Espero que te guste como quedó el capítulo 2!**

**G-Annie: a ti también te doy la bienvenida a esta historia!! Que bueno que esto también te haya parecido una buena historia... yo tenía mis ciertas dudas al respecto, porque como se trata de un fic escrito en primera persona, e incluye mucho de los pensamientos y sentimientos del protagonista (Ted), hay pocos dialogos... pues, nose, talvez puede volverse un poco aburrido para el que lee... no estaba segura de si iba a gustar. Por cierto, me gustó la palabra que usaste para describir la historia!! Jajaja ;)**

**Saludos a todo el resto que también lee la historia!**

**G.**


	3. Capítulo 3: La Importancia de ser Pelirr

**Capítulo 3: La importancia de ser pelirrojo**

Desde pequeño siempre tuve el pelo azul. Era algo llamativo, y solía causar algunas miradas reprobatorias en ciertas personas que se cruzaban conmigo por la calle. Pero a mí no me importaba. Me gustaba ese color. Mi abuela me había dicho que ya desde bebé solía gustarme. Fue el primer color al que cambió mi pelo cuando nací. La primera señal de que era un metamorfomago, como mi madre. En cierta forma, creo que llevo el pelo azul porque de esa manera todos los días, al mirarme al espejo, recuerdo que hay algo de ella dentro de mí. Una especie de consuelo, podría decirse.

Pero no crean que siempre fui capaz de controlar mis habilidades y mantener el color de mi pelo inalterable toda mi vida. No, lamentablemente, no siempre fue así. De niño el color de mi pelo cambiaba constantemente en relación con mis emociones. Y aquello siempre me enfurecía. Mis sentimientos eran como un libro abierto para que leyera cualquier persona que se cruzara conmigo. En especial la Abuela y Harry solían ser muy perceptivos al respecto. Agradezco que para cuando llegué a la adolescencia ya tenía un completo (o casi completo) dominio de mí mismo. Sino, hubiera sido muy humillante que mi cabello cambiara de color cada vez que hablaba con la chica que me gustaba.

Solo había dos colores a los que yo cambiaba voluntariamente. Uno era el color negro azabache, como el de mi padrino. Me encantaba su pelo, aunque Andrómeda siempre se lo criticaba, argumentando que era demasiado desprolijo, o que a veces estaba demasiado largo. Para mí, aquel pelo era tan fantástico como mi padrino en sí. Y cuando yo cambiaba el color de mi pelo, imitando el suyo, la gente solía confundirse y tomarnos por hermanos. Aquello me gustaba incluso más.

El otro color que me gustaba era el pelirrojo. Y también tiene una explicación de lo más lógica: la gran parte de mi familia "adoptada" es pelirroja. Ser pelirrojo era para mí, la entrada a una de las mejores familias que uno puede desear. El rojo era mi segundo color favorito.

La primera pelirroja que conocí fue Ginny Weasley, quien más tarde pasaría a convertirse, para alegría de todos, en Ginny Potter. Pero en la época en que yo la conocí ella todavía era, simplemente, la novia de mi padrino.

Si Harry se ha convertido en una especie de padre para mi, Ginny podría decirse que ocupa muchas veces el lugar de madre.

De niño pequeño, me encantaba que Harry nos visitara acompañado de Ginny. La linda pelirroja siempre traía con ella una bolsa secreta de golosinas que me entregaba a escondidas de los demás adultos. Y también fue quien me regaló mi primer chasco, fabricado por su hermano mayor George. Ginny era mi cómplice en las travesuras y juegos.

Ginny podía pasarse horas enteras leyéndome historias, o bien inventándolas para mí. A medida que fui creciendo me enteré que muchas de las historias que yo creía inventadas habían sucedido verdaderamente, y nada menos que a mi propio padrino y sus amigos. Eran historias fantásticas y terroríficas a la vez, y yo solía acurrucarme en la cama a escucharlas.

Ginny siempre fue una excelente relatora de cuentos. Siempre supo exactamente en qué momento hacer una pausa, cuando susurrar las palabras, o cuando elevar su voz. Con Ginny, yo viajaba a lugares desconocidos y mágicos. Peleaba contra dragones y tritones. Perseguía al Heredero de Slytherin. Me aventuraba en las espesuras del Bosque Prohibido. Conocía Egipto y sus pirámides.

A veces, Harry entraba en la habitación interrumpiendo la historia de turno. Se quedaba unos minutos de pie, junto a la puerta, mirando embobado a la mujer que se encontraba sentada junto a mi cama, tan compenetrada en el relato que no notaba la presencia de mi padrino a sus espaldas. A veces, Harry fruncía un poco el ceño al escuchar la historia que Ginny que me estaba contando. Sé que seguramente, él no aprobaba aquel relato como apto para un niño tan pequeño como era yo. Pero ni a Ginny ni a mi nos importaba aquello. La historia continuaba su curso, y Harry finalmente se daba por vencido, y tomando otra silla, se sentaba junto a su novia, a escuchar el resto de la historia. Ella se detenía entonces, para mirarlo fijamente unos segundos, luego sonreía, y volviendo su vista en mi dirección, continuaba el emocionante relato. Fue gracias a Ginny que hoy conozco prácticamente todas las andanzas de mi padrino.

Había otra cosa que me encantaba de la novia de Harry. Y era que Ginny Weasley tenía el segundo mejor trabajo del mundo, solo antecedido por el del propio Harry. Ginny Weasley era Cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Y era una de las mejores que he visto.

Recuerdo todavía el primer partido de Quidditch al que asistí donde, obviamente, Ginny jugaba de titular para el único equipo de Inglaterra compuesto solamente por mujeres. ¡Y qué mujeres!

Mis ojos viajaban fascinados de un lado al otro del campo, tratando de seguir, en vano, los rápidos y ágiles movimientos de las jugadoras. Puede que las mujeres no tengan tanta fuerza como los hombres, pero tienen algo que nosotros no tenemos: delicadeza.

Todos sus movimientos, todas las jugadas, los paces, todo, absolutamente todo lo que hacían las Holyhead Harpies estaba perfectamente coordinado, realizado con una delicadeza y una fluidez que parecía más bien una danza. Las jugadoras parecían bailar sobre sus escobas, deslizándose de un extremo al otro de la cancha. Y Ginny era la mejor.

-¡Harry, Harry, mira, ahí entran!-exclamé a todo pulmón, mientras que me paraba de mi silla, y me inclinaba sobre la baranda para mirar a las jugadoras, que en ese momento salían de los vestidores, listas para dar comienzo a un partido crucial en la temporada. Jugarían el Puddlemere United contra las Holyhead Harpies. Era sabido que ambos equipos eran rivales históricos. Y actualmente, los dos se peleaban por el primer puesto de la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña.

-¡Sí, ahí la veo!-exclamó un Harry Potter tan emocionado como yo. Ginny había salido disparada desde los vestidores hacia el centro del campo. Mi padrino la miraba embelezado, como si se tratara de un espejismo. Recuerdo que yo pensé que tenía una terrible cara de estúpido en ese momento. Pero… ¿cómo iba yo a saber que así se veía un hombre enamorado? ¿Cómo iba yo a suponer que algún día, yo tendría esa misma expresión al mirar a una mujer específica?

Aquel fue un partido memorable. Duró cerca de dos horas, durante las cuales, ambos equipos hicieron una demostración del mejor Quidditch que se puedan imaginar.

Pero el mejor momento del juego fue cuando Ginny hizo su primera anotación del partido. Toda la tribuna de las Holyhead Harpies estalló entonces en aplausos y silbidos, incluido Harry, sentado a mi lado.

Pero Ginny no pareció prestar atención a toda la gente que había en aquel estadio. Sus ojos sondearon apresuradamente las tribunas principales, hasta dar con Harry y conmigo. Sonriendo, voló velozmente hacia nosotros.

-Ese punto te lo dedico a ti, Teddy-me dijo al llegar junto a nosotros, y guiñándome un ojo, volvió a alejarse, de regreso al partido.

Yo quedé petrificado en mi lugar, sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder. Harry a mi lado, me palmeó amistosamente el hombro, sonriendo radiantemente.

-¡Me lo ha dedicado a mí, Harry!-exclamé finalmente, entre sorprendido y extasiado.

-Claro que lo ha hecho… eres su preferido-me explicó Harry, pícaramente.

Aquella fue la primera vez que mi cabello se tiñó enteramente de colorado. Y permaneció así el resto del partido, el cual, por cierto, ganaron las Holyhead Harpies.

Pero he de aclarar que Ginny no era la única razón de que yo quisiera ser pelirrojo. Porque con ella, venía una de las familias más numerosas y maravillosas que he conocido, y que jamás conoceré en toda mi vida.

Ron Weasley era, y sigue siendo hoy, el mejor amigo de mi padrino Harry. De hecho, con los años se han convertido en mucho más que amigos. Podría decirse que son prácticamente hermanos. Cuando has compartido tanto con una persona como Harry lo hizo con Ron… pues, la palabra amigo comienza a quedarte chica para referirte a esa persona que tanto significa en tu vida.

¿Por dónde empezar con Ron? Supongo que la manera correcta de describir a Ronald Weasley es como a un eterno niño metido en el cuerpo de un adulto. Se trata de un hombre alto y delgado, pecoso como todo buen pelirrojo, y con un sentido del humor irónico e infantil que hace estallar de carcajadas a los más chicos y menear la cabeza de manera resignada a los más grandes.

Cuando Harry no venía a casa con Ginny, solía visitarme con Ron. Ron acostumbra a sentarse en el living de la casa, y siempre me contaba algo gracioso que le había sucedido en la Escuela de Aurores, o alguna de sus (yo las consideraba divertidas) peleas con tía Hermione. Solía bufar y despotricar frente a Harry, a Andrómeda y a mí sobre por qué él tenía razón en haberse enojado, y sobre cómo ella debía de pedirle perdón de rodillas. Al final, Andrómeda, quien tenía mucho más tacto que Harry, lo hacía entrar en razón y comprender que la pelea había sido una niñería. Pero para entonces, yo ya me había divertido unas dos largas horas escuchándolo quejarse.

Y recién entonces, Ron se relajaba en el sillón, y sonriéndome, me preguntaba si tenía ganas de jugar una partida de ajedrez. Yo siempre le devolvía la sonrisa, y corría escaleras arriba en busca de mi juego de ajedrez, que el mismo Ron me había regalado cuando yo todavía ni siquiera sabía hablar.

Ron me enseñó a jugar tan pronto como tuve la edad suficiente para entender las reglas. Y desde entonces, el partido de ajedrez se ha vuelto una tradición entre nosotros. Siempre que nos veíamos, bastaba tan solo con que Ron me diera la señal, para que yo sacara aquel juego de ajedrez, y ambos nos sumergiéramos en un mundo de batalla y realeza.

Tomar a la reina y matar a rey. A veces nos pasábamos horas enteras jugando. Al principio, Ron siempre ganaba. Pero a medida que las partidas iban pasando, y yo iba creciendo, el partido se iba volviendo más intenso y más difícil. Ron era un excelente jugador. El mejor que Hogwarts había visto en muchos años, según las mismísimas palabras de Harry Potter. Pero eso era porque yo todavía no había llegado a Hogwarts en aquella época.

Una vez más, es importante aclarar algo: yo no soy engreído. Créanme, no lo soy. Pero a veces, es necesario reconocer las virtudes y defectos de uno mismo. Soy un hombre con muchos defectos. Pero también soy bueno en varias cosas. El ajedrez es una de esas cosas que yo se hacer, y muy bien.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que gané un partido contra Ron. Es importante aclarar que ya había ganado otras veces, cuando jugaba contra Harry, o Ginny, o bien la abuela. Pero Ron... él nunca me dejaba ganar. Ni siquiera porque fuera un niño. Por eso supe aquel día que verdaderamente había ganado. Ron nunca se hubiera dejado perder. Él no es de los que aceptan de buena manera las derrotas. Recuerdo que yo tenía siete años. Lo recuerdo no solo porque fue la primera de muchas victorias contra aquel pelirrojo, sino también porque fue la primera vez que Ron perdía un partido en cinco años.

-Bien, Teddy… es tu turno –dijo Ron, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, mientras que recostaba sobre la silla, con las manos agarradas detrás de su cabeza. Había hecho una jugada de la cual estaba convencido que le daría la victoria de aquel partido. Su alfil había hecho pedazos a mi reina. Mi rey estaba descubierto.

Pero lo que Ron no sabía, es que yo _quería_ que él aniquilara a mi reina. Ahora, confiado con su captura, y distraído de mi alfil, yo tenía el camino libre para destruirlo. Bastó sólo de un movimiento de mi parte para que la sonrisa se borrara de la cara de Ron, y su mirada se volviera turbia al comprobar que se había equivocado al tomar a la reina, y que como consecuencia de ello, ahora caería su rey.

Durante cerca de quince minutos, Ron observó detenidamente el tablero, mientras que yo sonreía sin poder contenerme. Finalmente, con un suspiro resignado, el pelirrojo lavantó la mirada hacia mi.

-Me tienes rodeado, Lupin-. Fue la primera vez que usó mi apellido para llamarme. Aquello solo hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aún más. Resignado, Ron hizo su último movimiento con el ceño fruncido, y su torre despedazó a uno de mis caballos.

Pero aquello no era suficiente, y yo lo sabía. La voz me temblaba cuando por fin le ordené a mi alfil blanco que se desplazara hacia el rey negro. El Rey Negro tiró entonces su corona a los pies de mi alfil.

-Jaque mate –dije sonriente, por primera vez frente al invencible Ronald Weasley. Ron bufó, y miró con cierta tristeza y enojo la corona de su rey todavía a los pies de mi alfil blanco.

-Bien jugado –gruñó finalmente, mientras que se ponía de pie apresuradamente y caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala. Yo lo miré todavía sonriendo. Conocía a Ron demasiado bien como para tomarme a mal aquella reacción. Al contrario, aquello solo conseguía divertirme aún más.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, Ron hizo algo que yo no me esperaba. Giró sobre sus talones para mirarme nuevamente, y me sonrió. Era una sonrisa algo forzada, como quien hace un esfuerzo por superar su propio orgullo. Pero era una sonrisa de parte de un Ronald Weasley que acababa de perder. Era lo mejor que yo podía pedirle.

-Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, Lupin… todavía te falta mucho puré de calabaza para ser el mejor jugador de la familia… pero vas por buen camino, muchacho-bromeó Ron, y luego salió de la habitación.

Yo me quedé momentáneamente paralizado, estático en mi silla, todavía con mis piezas blancas delante de mí esperándome para que las guardara. Las palabras de Ron resonaban todavía en mi cabeza. Y quizás suene algo curioso, pero de todas aquellas palabras, era una sola la que me había impactado de tal manera que me había dejado mudo: familia. Ronald Weasley me consideraba parte de la familia.

Aquella fue la segunda vez que mi cabello cambió inconciente e involuntariamente al color pelirrojo.

Podría hablar cientos de horas del resto de los Weasley, y jamás lograría retratar en este papel a cada uno de ellos de manera fidedigna.

Podría contarles, por ejemplo, de George, el eterno gemelo quebrado. Podría hablarles sobre la muerte de su hermano gemelo, Fred, y de cómo aquello lo marcó de por vida. Todavía hoy, veinte años más tarde, George sigue encogiéndose de dolor cada vez que el nombre de su hermano sale a colación. O cómo todavía esquiva entrar en la habitación de la Madriguera que una vez compartió con Fred. Aquel dormitorio se ha convertido en una especie de santuario. Un lugar que no ha cambiado en nada desde que sus antiguos dueños lo abandonaron. Todavía puedes encontrar por ahí restos de inventos aún no terminados, abandonados junto con cientos de recuerdos de una época mejor.

George nunca volverá a ser el mismo que alguna vez fue. El George que yo conocí sigue siendo un hombre gracioso y divertido, ingenioso al extremo, y dueño de una de las mejores tiendas de chascos mágicas de toda Inglaterra, y por qué no decirlo, de Europa.

El George que hoy conocemos ha logrado, por decirlo de alguna manera, adaptarse a la falta de Fred, y ha encontrado un equilibrio y también algo de felicidad.

Poco después de la muerte de su hermano, George comenzó a salir con Angelina. Y luego de cinco años de que la guerra hubiera terminado, George trajo una nueva alegría a la familia Weasley: Angelina estaba embarazada. Acostumbrado a siempre romper las tradiciones, George fue el primero de la familia en traer un niño al mundo sin estar casado. Claro que luego, cediendo a las insistencias de Molly, terminaron por casarse.

Entre los magos, tenemos la creencia de que los nombres son muy importantes. A veces, hasta determinantes. Creemos que muchas veces, los nombres determinan a sus dueños. Cargan consigo una magia poderosa y antigua. Por eso, es importante pensar mucho el nombre que uno ha de ponerle a un hijo. Podría marcarlo de por vida.

George no tuvo que pensarlo. Él ya sabía cómo quería que se llamara. Su primer hijo fue llamado Fred, en honor al hermano perdido. Y es el día de hoy que mucho creen que dentro de Fred II vive un pedacito de su antecesor fallecido. Yo no sé bien qué pensar, pues no llegué a conocer al Fred anterior. Pero puedo asegurarles que Fred II es el único capaz de hacer reír a George descontroladamente, como solía reír veinte años atrás, antes de que su vida cambiara para siempre.

También podría hablarles de Percy, el hijo pródigo. El Weasley que redimido. El hijo que dio la espalda a la familia creyéndose mejor, pero que fue capaz de olvidar su orgullo y reconocer el error, y volver en el momento de mayor necesidad.

Percy conserva aún su antigua elegancia y pomposidad, como si se tratara de una figura distinguida e ilustrada. Pero es un tipo amable, que todavía carga con la culpa de aquel error que cometió en la adolescencia, cuando en su afán de progresar, el poder lo encegueció. Es el día de hoy, veinte años después, que a veces puedes verlo mirando de manera nostálgica a su madre, como si temiera que ella todavía guardara algún rencor. Pero ni Molly, ni ninguno de los Weasley le guarda rencor alguno. Otro rasgo de ésta familia: la capacidad de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva sin ninguna dificultad o resentimiento.

Percy fue uno de los hermanos que más tardó en conseguir una mujer que se adecuara a él. Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba en Audrey, una muchacha de padres _muggles_, tímida y reservada, dueña de una mirada cálida y tierna, de una voz suave y adorable, y de una dulzura inmensurable. Pero no tardaron en traer a la primera de sus dos hijas al mundo, el mismo año en que nacía Fred II. La llamaron Molly, en honor a la madre de Percy.

Pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pueda pensar, es ella, Audrey, quien lleva las riendas de la pareja. Percy escucha y confía ciegamente en su esposa, la única capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón y evitar que cometa nuevos errores. Si a mi me lo preguntan, creo que gran parte de lo que Percy es hoy se lo debe a Audrey.

O podría hablar largo rato de Charlie, el hijo que nunca se casó. Charlie, el alto y fornido Weasley, el glorioso Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el domador de Dragones, como solía llamarlo cuando era niño.

Charlie es el hermano misterioso. El ermitaño. El solitario. Desde que tengo recuerdos que Charlie vive en Rumania, lejos de todos y de todo. Y de hecho, vive allá desde antes incluso que yo llegara a éste mundo.

Pero no han de confundirse con Charlie. No es que él no quiera a su familia. No es que él no disfrute de la compañía del resto de los Weasley. Al contrario, Charlie es un hombre agradable y cariñoso, que siempre sabe entretener a los niños, ya sea con emocionantes historias de dragones, o bien jugando un partido de quidditch en el jardín de la Madriguera. Es un hijo y hermano cariñoso, que siempre se acuerda de los cumpleaños y aniversarios. Charlie ama a su familia. Pero también ama su vida aventurera en la lejana y peligrosa Rumania, rodeado de escamas y fuego.

Sus visitas son esporádicas, pero siempre llenas de alegría. Toda la familia se reúne cuando Charlie viaja desde Rumania hasta Londres de visita. Molly y Arthur Weasley, o los abuelos Weasley como yo los llamo, organizan siempre una gigantesca comida en el jardín, en honor a él. Andrómeda y yo siempre estamos invitados a esas fiestas, al igual que estamos invitados a todas las demás fiestas y reuniones que se organizan en La Madriguera. Como he dicho antes, con los años nos hemos convertido en parte de la familia. Aún sin tener el cabello pelirrojo, aún sin las pecas, aún sin el apellido, somos tan parte de aquella familia como cualquier otro miembro.

Y por último, podría hablarles de Bill Weasley, el hermano mayor, el hermano marcado por la guerra de una manera cruenta y dolorosa. He visto fotos del antiguo Bill, el Bill previo al encuentro con Fenrir Greyback. Un muchacho joven y apuesto, con un aire rebelde y despreocupado. Ver esas fotos hace que mi corazón se encoja de pena. Porque Bill es otra de las tantas personas que todavía vive con las marcas del imperio de terror de Voldemort. En su caso, se tratan de profundas cicatrices que surcan su rostro, y algún que otro rasgo de personalidad que se trastornado como consecuencia de haber sido atacado por un licántropo fuera de fase.

Es curioso, y a veces hasta un poco irónico, como la vida se las rebusca y nos sorprende de las maneras menos esperadas. Aquel ataque, que pudo haber hecho flaquear muchas relaciones, fue causa de fortaleza y unión entre Bill y su mujer Fleur.

En mi vida me he encontrado con pocas mujeres tan hermosas como Fleur Delacour, ahora conocida por Fleur Weasley. Y a mis ojos, solo hay una mujer más bella que ella, en todos los sentidos, y se trata nada menos que de su hija mayor.

Fleur supo aceptar con estoicismo y casi con orgullo las heridas de su prometido, y todavía hoy, la puedes atrapar cada tanto, mirando a su esposo con el pecho inflado, como si se tratara de un héroe de guerra. Y posiblemente así sea. Probablemente Bill sea uno de los tantos héroes desconocidos de la guerra que sacrificaron mucho por el bien común.

Pero a Bill y a Fleur me une algo más que el simple hecho de que son familia de Harry, mi padrino. También son los padres de mi novia.

Victoire Weasley nació exactamente un año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ni un día más, ni un día menos. Y Fleur y Bill consideraron adecuado nombrarla "Victoria", en honor al triunfo sacrificado que habían obtenido un año atrás. En ella, rindieron honores a todos los caídos, como mis padres, para que cada vez que se pronunciara su nombre, la gente recordara el precio de aquella victoria.

Vicky y yo crecimos en un mundo de cambios. Un mundo que se estaba reconstruyendo desde las cenizas. Y los dos estamos marcados por la guerra, de maneras diferentes, es verdad, pero al fin y al cabo, marcados. El resto de nuestros primos Weasley llegaron al mundo cuando Londres se podía considerar un lugar de paz. Nosotros vivimos el cambio, la reconstrucción, el renacimiento de un pueblo devastado por la guerra y el dolor. Nosotros somos los frutos de la guerra. Los hijos de la guerra.

Mi marca son mis padres. Y también sus padres son la marca de Vicky. Mis padres murieron peleando por lo que creían. Por un ideal. Por un mundo mejor. Su padre fue transformado, herido, muerto y renacido a una nueva vida, por la misma razón. Por no rendirse. Por creer que aún en los peores momentos, existen esperanzas. Por nunca bajar los brazos.

Y he aquí otra ironía de la vida. Tanto mi padre como el de Victoire están marcados por el estigma de la licantropía. Pero ahí no termina. Pues he de revelarles en este punto otra de esas extrañas y poco amables coincidencias de la vida: tanto mi padre como el de ella fueron atacados por el mismo hombre lobo.

Talvez sea por eso que ella y yo nos sentimos unidos de una manera poco usual. Nos une la historia y una guerra sangrienta y terrible. Nos une el dolor y la licantropía. Nos une la magia, canalizada en cada uno de nosotros de maneras peculiares: en mí, como un metamorfomago, y en ella, como una veela.

Podría decirse que Victoire y yo hemos compartido prácticamente todo en estos últimos veinte años. Ella fue mi primera amiga, y yo fui su primer amigo. Fui yo quien la entretenía de niña cambiando mis rasgos para convertirme en todo tipo de animal. Fue ella quien me mostró dónde escondía Molly las galletas dulces en la Madriguera. Era yo quien la ayudaba a trepar el árbol más alto en el Valle de Godric. Y era ella quien luego curaba mis rasguños para que la abuela Andrómeda no los viera. Fui yo quien le enseñó a Vicky a montar su primera escoba. Fue ella quien me enseñó a bailar el Valls para una Fiesta de Navidad en Hogwarts. Yo fui el primer chico que la besó. Y ella fue la primera chica de la que me enamoré.

Podría pasarme toda la vida hablando de la familia Weasley. Y creo que ni todo ese tiempo sería suficiente para que ustedes pudieran comprender cuánto yo anhelaba, yo todavía hoy anhelo, tener el pelo de color rojo. La importancia que se esconde detrás de aquel detalle físico tan insignificante, pero a la vez, tan emblemático. La importancia de ser pelirrojo.

* * *

**Pues, estoy con poco tiempo... pido perdón si es que en este capítulo encuentran errores ortograficos o de tecleo. Pero lo terminé de escribir hace poco, y no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo. Pero quería subir este capítulo ya que hace bastante que no actualizo la historia (jajaja, para los que me conocen, saben que me gusta actualizar seguido para que los lectores no se pierdan en la historia).**

**En fin, agradesco los reviews de: G-annie, Iruna, Helen Nicked Lupin, Rose Weasley de Malfoy, yesica7448 y Nat Potter W. ¡Prometo responderlos mejor en el proximo capitulo! Pero sepan que los he leido todos, y que han sido un increible incentivo para seguir escribiendo. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste la historia.**

**Este capítulo tenía como intención retratar un poco cómo ve Ted a los Weasley, y hacer un vistazo rapido sobre lo que ha sido de cada uno despues de la guerra. Prometo que en el proximo capitulo relataré un hecho en concreto.**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Once velas

**Capítulo 4: Once velas**

Recuerdo que una vez, hace ya varios años, leí un libro donde el escritor planteaba que el ser humano es una criatura naturalmente insatisfecha. Que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda colmarlo y hacerlo plenamente feliz. Que siempre, sin importar cuánto tenga, el hombre quiere más. Y que inevitablemente, al no poder conseguirlo todo, no logra nunca ser feliz.

Pero ese escritor se encontraba equivocado. Hay momentos, a veces breves, a veces más duraderos, en los que uno es capaz de sentirse completamente feliz. Donde verdaderamente sientes que lo tienes todo en el mundo, y que nada puede hacerte más feliz que como eres en ese instante. Son momentos. Instantes. Pero a veces, son esos momentos los que luego se convierten en el motor de toda tu existencia.

Me alegra, y enorgullece, decir que mi vida está plagada de esos valiosos momentos de felicidad plena. No voy a mentirles y decirles que mi vida fue, y es, una cama de rosas. Sería hipócrita y completamente falso asegurar eso. Cuando uno crece, descubre que la vida real es muy diferente al mundo imaginario en el que vivimos de niños. La vida real no es como los cuentos de hadas. No todas las historias terminan con un "y vivieron felices para siempre". Pero a veces, se acerca bastante.

Creo que si he de hacer un balance de estos veinte años, se podría decir que he sido muy afortunado. He sido más feliz de lo que podría haber imaginado o esperado nunca. Sí, he pasado por varias pálidas, y he llorado mucho. No me avergüenza decirlo. Pero al final de cuentas, lo que verdaderamente importa son esos instantes en los que eres feliz. El resto se vuelve pasajero, difuso y efímero. Al final, creo que solo quedan los buenos momentos.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que fui conciente de que era plenamente feliz. Fue durante mi onceavo cumpleaños.

La abuela Andrómeda había organizado una fiesta mucho más importante y multitudinaria que para los diez previos cumpleaños. La razón era fácil: ese mismo año, en Septiembre, yo me subiría finalmente al Expreso de Hogwarts y partiría de casa. Y pasaría mis próximos siete cumpleaños entre las paredes de piedra y magia del castillo escondido en algún lugar de Escocia. En otras palabras, aquel sería nuestro último cumpleaños juntos, al menos hasta que terminara mis estudios.

Podría relatarles hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella fiesta. Recuerdo que Molly Weasley (la abuela Weasley para mi) y Ginny llegaron temprano aquel día para ayudar a Andrómeda con todos los preparativos. Molly se encerró inmediatamente en la cocina, dispuesta a hacer comida suficiente como para un batallón del ejército famélico. Ginny y Andrómeda se dedicaron a colgar guirnaldas y globos mágicos por todas partes. Un cartel inmenso colgaba en el jardín, sobre el cual Ginny había escribo "Feliz Cumpleaños Teddy". Una mesa gigantesca se extendía a todo lo largo del parque, rodeado de más sillas de las que era capaz de contar. Ginny había colocado un mantel rojo y dorado, con los colores de Gryffindor. Pero mi abuela siempre le encontraba la vuelta a las cosas, y había colocado sobre la mesa servilletas de color verde, con bordes plateados. Yo reí ante la extraña combinación. Así es mi familia: una extraña combinación, que sorprendentemente, queda bien.

Harry fue el primero en llegar, acompañado de Ron y Hermione. Entre los tres, traían a cinco niños, hijos de ambas parejas.

El mayor era James Sirius Potter, que para aquel entonces tenía cuatro años. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta el niño salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia mi dormitorio, buscando posiblemente algo que lanzar desde la ventana del primer piso. Sí, por si aún no lo han adivinado, James era ese tipo de niños inquietos y traviesos que vivía metiéndose en problemas. Hoy en día, sigue siendo igual, con la diferencia de que ahora sus travesuras se han vuelto más sofisticadas, y por lo tanto, más terribles.

Después venía Albus Severus, llamado así en honor a dos directores de Hogwarts que Harry había conocido durante su tiempo en el colegio. Tardé varios años en conocer el verdadero significado escondido detrás de aquellos nombres. Pero con mis once años, simplemente me parecían nombres raros y graciosos.

Albus siempre fue más tranquilo que su hermano mayor, incluso cuando apenas tenía tres años. Aunque tenía un carácter más fuerte y con los años, fui descubriendo que la mente de Albus era mucho más intricada que la de James. Talvez por eso fue que el Sombrero terminó sorteándolo a Slytherin, el primero de todos los Weasley en pisar la casa de la serpiente. Recuerdo que Andrómeda esbozó una sonrisa entre divertida e irónica cuando Harry se lo contó. De todos los Weasley, justo el hijo de Harry Potter fue el que terminó en la casa más apaleada y con peor fama de todo Hogwarts. Creo que aquello era suficientemente irónico como para provocarle una sonrisa a mi abuela. Ella siempre tuvo un humor bastante negro.

Siempre pegada a Albus iba Rose Weasley, y la mayor de las hijas de Ron y Hermione. Incluso con sus tres añitos, Rose prometía ser tan inteligente como su madre. Siempre fue brillante, y su inteligencia iba acompañada de una dosis igual de cascarrabias y cabeza dura.

Y por último, venían los dos más pequeños de ambas familias, ambos en brazos de sus padres. Harry Potter cargaba con la pequeña Lily Luna, de apenas un año de edad. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que la vi. Hacía apenas unos días que había nacido, y dormía placidamente en su cama diminuta. Se la veía tan pacífica y dulce. Creo que fue ese mismo día que Lily me cautivó para siempre. Con los años, terminaría convirtiéndose en mi pequeña debilidad. Bastaba con que ella me sonriera para que yo le comprara cualquier cosa que pidiera. Y sé que ella también me adora.

En brazos de Ron iba el pequeño y tímido Hugo. Incluso de pequeño era obvio que Hugo era el calco de su padre. La misma nariz, los mismos ojos azules, las mismas pecas y el mismo pelo colorado. Así como Rose se volvería mejor amiga de Albus, Hugo se convertiría con los años en el mejor amigo de Lily. Pobre Hugo… realmente lo compadezco. Pues Lily es… ¿cómo explicarlo? Supongo que podría decirse que ella es como un torbellino. Arrasa con ella todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Hugo incluido. Sin embargo, hay que reconocer que Hugo fue, y sigue siendo, el único capaz de refrenarla. El tema es que muy rara vez lo hace. Creo que, en el fondo, a Hugo le gusta que su prima sea así. Lo divierte.

Retomando mi cumpleaños, creo que sería importante explicar por qué la llegada de Harry Potter suponía para mí toda una avalancha de euforia descontrolada. Sí, claro, era mi padrino. Pero a los once años, más que la persona, lo que importa es el regalo. Y Harry siempre me traía el mejor regalo de toda la fiesta.

Aquel día no fue la excepción. Recuerdo que cuando llegó, lo recorrí de pies a cabeza con la mirada, buscando en dónde se encontraba escondido mi regalo. El año anterior Harry me había regalado una escoba, una bellísima _Júpiter 110_. Todavía la conservo, aunque ya es un modelo bastante viejo. Pero a mi no me importa. Yo conservo todos los regalos que Harry me ha hecho en estos veinte años. Menos uno. Y, pues miren que casualidad, que el único regalo que no conservo conmigo es el que recibí en mi onceavo cumpleaños.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lupin!-me saludó Ron, mientras que dejaba a Hugo en el suelo, y me abrazaba. Hermione tenía en sus manos un paquete que reconocí al instante lo que era: un libro.

Pero yo mantenía mi mirada fija en Harry, quien todavía sostenía a una Lily que luchaba por liberarse de su padre para poder venir conmigo. Mi mirada seguía observando a mi padrino con detalle, pero éste no cargaba ningún paquete con él. Por un instante, pensé que se había olvidado de comprarme algo. Pero luego, la sonrisa cómplice que me dedicó me dijo que no era así. Tenía un regalo para mí.

-¡Oh, por fin llegan! ¡Ya me estaba preocupando!-dijo entonce Ginny, apareciendo desde la cocina, donde se encontraba ayudando a su madre. Tanto James como Albus corrieron hacia su madre para abrazarla. Lily seguía luchando para llegar conmigo. Sus manitas diminutas se extendían hacia mí. Harry pareció comprender entonces las intenciones de su hija, pues la dejó en el suelo, y ella, con pasos tambaleantes, se encaminó hacia donde yo me encontraba de pie, saludando a Hermione, Ron, Rose y Hugo.

-Ediiii-me llamó Lily, entre contenta y enojada porque yo no le prestaba atención. Yo le sonreí, y con cierta dificultad, la tomé en mis brazos y la alcé. Lily rió y aferró sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.- ¡Oinc, Oinc!-me dijo entonces, mirándome fijamente. Yo comprendí inmediatamene lo que me pedía. Sin ningún esfuerzo, convertí mi nariz en la de un cerdo, y Lily rió a carcajadas, mientras que aplaudía emocionada. Hugo también se sumó a los aplausos.

Mi abuela mi miraba en ese momento desde la puerta que comunicaba con el jardín de la casa. Lucía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Cuando notó que yo la miraba, me sonrió, y me pareció ver lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, abuela?-le pregunté, dubitativo. Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Nada-me aseguró-. Es solo que tu madre solía hacer el mismo truco para divertir a la gente-agregó entonces.

Por un momento, no supe qué decir ni qué pensar. Mi madre solía hacer lo mismo… Repentinamente, me encontré con que tenía algo más en común con ella. Incluso sin conocerla, nos parecíamos en algo. Yo tenía su humor. Había heredado aquello de ella. Fue como si de repente, aquellas pocas palabras, hicieran que mi madre estuviera allí presente, conmigo. De golpe, la sentí más cerca que antes, más parte mía. La sentí más mi mamá.

Los grititos de Lily, pidiéndome otro animal me hicieron volver a la realidad. Y durante la siguiente media hora me dediqué a sentarme en el suelo, rodeado de niños pequeños, convirtiéndome en todo tipo de animal a pedido de ellos. A Lily y Hugo se le habían sumado Albus y Rose. Más tarde, llegaron Percy y Audrey, con sus dos hijas, Molly y Lucy. Lucy también se sumó a la ronda de niños que se divertían a costa de mis habilidades como metamorfomago. Molly se sentó también cerca de mí. Pero en su caso, no era la diversión de ver a una persona convertir sus orejas en las de un gato, sino la curiosidad intelectual que ya desde los seis años mostraba. Más tarde, Molly se convertiría en una estudiante aplicada y madura, y terminaría, como todos esperábamos, en Ravenclaw.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Percy, llegó George, en compañía de Angelina y de sus dos hijos, Fred y Roxanne, a quien todos llamamos Roxie. Roxie también se sumó a mi pequeño show de entretenimiento, mientras que Fred subió apurado las escaleras, en busca de James.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Bill y Fleur, con sus hijos, Vicky, Dominique, y Louis. Apenas vi entrar a Victoire por la puerta de la casa de Andrómeda detuve el show de transformaciones. Como consecuencia de ello, provoqué varios abucheos, y uno que otro llanto. Pero no me importó. En aquel entonces, no comprendí bien por qué no quería seguir haciendo aquellas transformaciones delante de Victoire. Un par de años más, supe que se trataba de vergüenza. Y cerca de cinco años después, comprendí que era porque Vicky me gustaba. Pero a los once años, simplemente se trataba de Victoire Weasley, la niña dos años menor que yo, con quien había compartido toda mi infancia. Vicky, la niña hermosa y "estirada", como la describiría años más tarde su propia hermana Dominique.

Si piensan que la fiesta estaba completa con la llegada de todos los Weasley, pues se equivocan. Andrómeda había invitado también a Neville Longbottom, que por aquel entonces había comenzado a salir con una muchacha llamada Hannah Abbot, quien más tarde se convertiría en su esposa. Luna y Rolf Scamander también fueron invitados, y ambos asistieron junto con sus hijos, Lorcan, de la edad de James, y Lysander, de la edad de Albus. Y por último, llegó Hagrid, un íntimo amigo de Harry, llegó cuando la fiesta ya llevaba varias horas, trayendo un paquete de regalo (que fue revisado antes por Andrómeda y Harry para asegurar que era apropiado para un niño de once años) y una botella de Hidromiel. El único ausente fue Charlie, quien mandó sus disculpas a través de una lechuza, así como también un regalo, que resultó ser una campera de piel de dragón. Más tarde yo me enteré que Charlie había sido compañero y amigo de mi madre en Hogwarts.

La fiesta transcurrió maravillosamente, entre risas, juegos y cientos de alimentos dispuestos a lo largo de la mesa que habían armado en el jardín. Mi cumpleaños cae en Abril, por lo cual, para aquel entonces, la primavera ya se estaba asentando en Londres. Aquella tarde, hizo un clima maravillo, que nos permitió jugar entre todos un pequeño partido de Quidditch. A mi me toco jugar con Harry, Ginny, y Bill. En el equipo contrario jugaban Ron, Angelina, George, y Fleur, quien no era muy buena jugadora pero se defendía bastante bien sobre la escoba. Obviamente, ganó mi equipo.

Había pasado ya gran parte de la fiesta cuando, repentinamente, sentí una mano que se posaba sobre mi hombro. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas de mi padrino, que me miraban llenos de emoción y misterio. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando comprendí que estaba a punto de recibir mi regalo.

-¿Tienes un minuto, Ted?-me preguntó Harry, conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con delatarlo. Asentí entre nervioso y emocionado, mientras que me ponía de pie tratando de no llamar la atención de ninguno de los invitados.

Harry caminaba delante de mí, con paso tranquilo. Tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, y miraba a su alrededor toda la decoración que su esposa y mi abuela habían colocado horas atrás, antes de la llegada de los invitados.

Yo lo seguía de cerca, nervioso, tratando de imaginarme cuál sería el regalo en ésta ocasión. Sabía que me esperaba un regalo especial. Era el último cumpleaños que pasaría en casa. Era mi cumpleaños número once, el cumpleaños más esperado. Para mí, tener once años significaba por fin tener la edad necesaria para entrar en el mundo mágico. Sé que puede sonar algo exagerado, pues yo viví entre magos y brujas desde mi nacimiento. Pero con once años, recibiría mi carta de Hogwarts, y el 1 de Septiembre de ese mismo año me embarcaría en un tren rojo, que me llevaría hacia un mundo que hasta entonces solo había conocido a través de otros. Por fin, pisaría los pasillos de Hogwarts, subiría sus escaleras movedizas. Comería en el Gran Salón, y con suerte, sería sorteado a Gryffindor. Los once años eran especiales. Y yo sabía que mi padrino pensaba igual. También para él los once años marcaron un antes y un después en su vida. Fue en su onceavo cumpleaños que Harry supo que era un mago.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada que mi mente pudiera idear en esos momentos, podía compararse con lo que verdaderamente me esperaba como regalo.

Harry entró en la casa, y guiándome en silencio, subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de la primera planta. Abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, y la sostuvo para que yo entrara. Luego, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-_Muffiato_-dijo, apuntando con su varita a la puerta. Bendito sea ese hechizo, que años más tarde yo utilizaría con más frecuencia de la adecuada. En aquel entonces, era para mi tan desconocido como imposible. Todavía no tenía siquiera varita.

Harry me miró y guardando su varita, sonrió. Esa sonrisa suya, amplia y delatadora. Creo que ya se los he dicho una vez, pero vale la pena repetirlo: Harry es un pésimo mentiroso. Apenas vi su sonrisa supe que estaba a punto de darme el regalo. Su sonrisa y sus ojos lo delataron.

-Así que once años, ¿eh?-comenzó a decir mi padrino, mientras que recorría la habitación, examinando los estantes, cargados de juguetes mágicos y de miniaturas de jugadores de Quidditch. Yo me senté en mi cama. Estaba tan ansioso que ya no podía ni mantenerme parado.-Recuerdo cuando yo cumplí once años. Mis tíos se habían olvidado completamente de que era mi cumpleaños. Estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de evitar que yo me enterara que era un mago. -Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro ante el recuerdo.-Recuerdo que estábamos en una cabaña, y en medio de la noche, Hagrid irrumpió en ella, derrumbando la puerta. Aquel día me pareció que era el hombre más grande del mundo-rememoraba Harry. Yo reí ante el comentario.

-¿Qué acaso ya no lo piensas?-bromeé. Harry también se rió. Se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos. Supe que Harry estaba pensando la mejor manera de decirme algo.

-Estás a punto de empezar una experiencia que cambiará tu vida, Teddy-me dijo entonces, repentinamente serio. Yo también me puse serio.

-Lo sé-le dije. Pero la verdad es que no lo sabía. No era conciente, con mis escasos once años, de lo que siete años en Hogwarts harían en mí. No era conciente de cómo una persona puede crecer y madurar en el camino. Harry me miraba intensamente. Finalmente, metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de pergamino. Lo sostuvo varios minutos entre sus manos, girándolo, observándolo desde todos los ángulos, tratándolo con un cariño que a mis ojos parecía extraño. Después de todo, yo solo veía un trozo de pergamino.

-Ten. Esto es para ti-me dijo finalmente, extendiéndome el trozo de pergamino. Yo lo miré unos segundos sin comprender, y finalmente lo tomé. La decepción debe de haberse reflejado en mis ojos, porque Harry sonrió con cierta picardía.-No debes de juzgar a las cosas por su apariencia, Ted-me advirtió, mientras que volvía a sacar la varita.-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_-dijo Harry, mientras que tocaba con su varita el trozo de pergamino frente a mí.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa cuando letras de tinta negra comenzaron a dibujarse delante de mis ojos, sobre el pergamino.

_Los señores _

_Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamente, _

_Se enorgullecen de presentar_

_EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Leí y releí las palabras delante de mis ojos varias veces, tratando de encontrarle un significado, pero no lo conseguí. Finalmente, decidí preguntarle al sonriente Harry parado frente a mí.

-¿Qué es esto, Harry?-dije tratando de no sonar agresivo ni desagradecido con mi padrino. Mi pregunta y desconcierto hicieron que su sonrisa se acentuara aún más.

-Eso es El Mapa del Merodeador-me respondió. Alcé una ceja, dándole a entender que yo ya había comprendido aquello por mí mismo. Estaba escrito delante de mí. Una risita escapó entre los dientes de Potter-. Ábrelo y verás-me dijo.

Obedientemente, abrí el trozo de pergamino gastado y roto que tenía en mis manos, desplegándolo con lentitud, por miedo a romperlo en el camino. Y entonces lo vi.

Un mapa. Un mapa como ninguno otro que yo hubiera visto. Un mapa que detallaba un lugar que yo nunca había visitado, y que a pesar de ello, reconocí al instante.

Hogwarts se extendía frente a mis ojos en todo su esplendor. Sus pasillos, sus pasadizos secretos, sus escaleras y salas comunes. Todo estaba allí, delante de mí. En un trozo de pergamino viejo y arrugado.

Levanté la mirada y estoy seguro de que los ojos me brillaban de emoción contenida. Harry se sentó entonces a mi lado en la cama, y se inclinó para poder echar un vistazo al mapa.

-Harry… ¿cómo conseguiste esto?-fue todo lo que pude articular.

-Dos gemelos me lo regalaron cuando yo tenía trece años-me respondió con simpleza. No fue necesario que dijera más. Yo sabía que hablaba de Fred y George Weasley. Por alguna razón, no me sorprendió que ellos tuvieran algo como ese Mapa en su posesión en aquel entonces. Tampoco me sorprendería que lo tuvieran hoy.

-¿Ellos lo hicieron?-pregunté, sorprendido, pues aquella era, y todavía es, una buena pieza de magia. Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza, e hizo girar el mapa para que yo volviera a leer la las primeras inscripciones.

-No… Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta lo hicieron-me dijo Harry, con una mirada especial, diferente en los ojos. Algo había cambiado en él al decir aquellos nombres. Como si se tratara de unos amigos a quién hace mucho tiempo que no ve, y de repente, algún viejo recuerdo los hace volver al presente.

-¿Quiénes son?-le pregunté, aunque dentro mío, ya creía conocer la respuesta. Algo en mi interior me decía quiénes eran aquellas personas. Harry me miró fijamente a los ojos, y casi pude leer la respuesta en su mirada.

-Lunático era el apodo de tu padre. Cornamenta era el apodo del mío-respondió Harry.

Mis ojos volvieron una vez más hasta el mapa que todavía sostenía en mis manos (ahora temblorosas). Y aquel pedazo de papel adquirió repentinamente un nuevo significado para mí.

Años atrás, mi padre y sus amigos lo habían fabricado. Ellos mismos habían creado algo que ahora yo sostenía en mis manos. Mi padre había tenido aquel mismo trozo de papel consigo. Lo había guardado en su baúl de Hogwarts o en algún bolsillo de su túnica. Cientos de veces había susurrado las mágicas palabras "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Y luego, se había deslizado en silencio por los pasillos de colegio, junto con Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano. Aquel mapa había acompañado a mi padre durante un su tiempo en Hogwarts. Había acompañado a Harry Potter. Y ahora, me acompañaría a mí. Era un legado. Una herencia. Era lo más cercano que jamás estaría a Remus Lupin en mi vida. Y se sentía bien.

-Cada vez que tu padre sufría una transformación lunar, mi padre, Sirius y Peter adquirían sus formas animagas, y escapaban de Hogwarts hasta la Casa de los Gritos, donde tu padre los esperaba cada luna llena-me contó Harry, rememorando una vieja historia que yo ya había escuchado varias veces, pero que ahora, tenía un sentido nuevo.-Fue gracias a éste mapa que los Merodeadores pudieron hacer de las suyas sin que ningún profesor, ni siquiera Dumbledore, se enterara.

Harry hizo una pausa, como si esperara que yo dijera algo. Pero mi garganta se encontraba cerrada, y mis labios resecos. Y de repente, no podía hablar. No sabía que decir. Mis dedos acariciaban con cuidado, casi con veneración, el mapa. Harry pareció comprender lo que yo estaba pasando por dentro, porque no esperó una respuesta, y en cambio, siguió su relato.

-Éste mapa ha ido pasando de generación en generación, Ted. Nuestros padres lo tuvieron primero. Luego, como si el destino quisiera que permaneciera entre sus legítimos dueños, el mapa llegó a mis manos… y tu padre se aseguró de que yo lo conservara cuando él dejó de dar clases en Hogwarts-siguió contándome Harry.

-¿Crees… crees que él me lo hubiera dado también a mí?-pregunté finalmente, la voz algo ronca. Harry pareció meditarlo.

-¿Con once años? No estoy seguro…-confesó Potter con una sonrisa-. Puedo decirte que mi padre no hubiera dudado siquiera en dártelo. Él y Sirius Black eran dos inconcientes-comentó Potter, mitad en broma, mitad en serio, y sonrió con melancolía.-Pero Remus… él siempre fue el más centrado. El más maduro… creo que a él le hubiera preocupado un poco lo que un niño de once años podía llegar a hacer con un mapa como éste…-Harry pareció sumergirse momentáneamente en los recuerdos, como si estuviera buscando en su mente la respuesta a mi pregunta. Volvió a sonreír.-Pero si me lo preguntas a mí, yo creo que al final, luego de pensarlo bastante, tu padre te lo habría dado. Después de todo… el Mapa pertenece a Hogwarts-sentenció finalmente. Yo le devolví una sonrisa, algo vacilante.

-Harry…-mi voz seguía sonando ronca, y mientras que levantaba la cabeza para mirar a mi padrino, noté que los ojos me escocían, y varias lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse-. Gracias.-fue todo lo que pude decirle.

Pero creo que fue suficiente. Creo que Harry comprendió todo lo que aquella palabra encerraba. Y es que con Harry, no hacen falta las palabras. A veces, ni siquiera son necesarias las miradas. Él y yo somos muy parecidos. Y sabemos lo que el otro piensa o siente, porque, en cierta manera, sentimos lo mismo.

No era necesario que yo le dijera a mi padrino cuánto significaba para mí aquel mapa. No era necesario que le explicara cuánto extrañaba a mi padre. No era necesario que le dijera lo que me gustaba escuchar las historias de los Merodeadores. Porque Harry ya lo sabía. Porque para él, ese mapa tenía el mismo significado que para mí. Aquel Mapa, era una de las pocas cosas que quedaban en el mundo como prueba de que Remus Lupin y James Potter habían vivido, habían estudiado en Hogwarts, y habían sido condenadamente buenos haciendo magia, lo suficientemente buenos como para fabricar aquel mapa y convertirse en animagos. Habían deambulado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, habían hecho cientos de travesuras y se habían reído a más no poder. Habían compartido buenos y malos momentos. Se habían enamorado, se habían casado, habían tenido un hijo, y al final… los dos habían muerto.

Harry no necesitaba que yo le dijera que extrañaba a mi padre, incluso sin haberlo conocido. Porque Harry también extrañaba a James Potter.

Harry no necesitaba que yo le pidiera alguna de las historias de los Merodeadores. Porque a él también le gustaba escucharlas.

No, no hacía falta. Bastaba con ese "Gracias" para que Harry Potter entendiera. Sólo eso bastó. Harry lo entendió, y apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro, y me abrazó.

-Úsalo bien, Ted Remus Lupin-me susurró Harry, antes de liberarme de su cálido abrazo. Yo reí, mientras que me secaba disimuladamente las lágrimas que se habían derramado por mis mejillas.

-¡Teddy!-llamó entonces la voz de Andrómeda Tonks desde las escaleras.

Escuché los pasos ligeros de mi abuela subiendo los escalones, y a continuación, vi la puerta de mi dormitorio abrirse con cuidado, y el rostro de Drómeda asomando por la rendija.

-Teddy, te estamos esperando abajo para la torta, cariño-anunció ella, y pude ver sus perspicaces ojos que me recorrían entero, y se detenían unos segundos en el trozo de pergamino que todavía sostenía en mis manos. Instintivamente, lo doblé para que no pudiera ver lo que contenía. Estoy seguro de que ella se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Otro rasgo de mi abuela: ella es muy respetuosa, y jamás se entromete en dónde no la llaman.

-Ya vamos, señora Tonks-le respondió Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Harry, por milésima vez, dime Andrómeda-le pidió inútilmente mi abuela, mientras que rodaba los ojos resignada. Todavía hoy, después de tantos años, Harry sigue llamándola señora Tonks.

La abuela cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándonos nuevamente solos. Harry sacó entonces su varita, y volvió a apuntar el Mapa.-

-_Travesura realizada_-pronunció, y el mapa se borró completamente. Harry me guiñó un ojo.-Cuando tengas tu varita, podrás usar el mapa-me aseguró, mientras que se ponía de pie. Yo asentí con la cabeza, y guardé el pergamino en mi bolsillo.

A partir de ese día, el Mapa del Merodeador me acompañó en todo momento, tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts. Pasarían siete años hasta que yo decidiera que había llegado el momento de pasar el legado hacia el siguiente heredero. Siete años hasta que yo le devolviera el mapa a Harry, para que él se lo entregara a sucesor: su primogénito, James Sirius Potter. Después de todo, el Mapa pertenece a Hogwarts.

Aquella tarde de mi onceavo cumpleaños, recuerdo que todos nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa para que yo soplara las once velitas, y luego cortara la torta.

-¡Pide un deseo, Teddy!-escuché decir a Victoire, emocionada, mientras que aplaudía.

Pude ver los rostros sonrientes de todos los que me rodeaban. Andrómeda estaba de pie a mi lado, luciendo una de esas sonrisas que sólo existen para mí. Harry estaba sosteniendo a Lily en brazos, que una vez más peleaba por venir conmigo, y Ginny sostenía una cámara fotográfica, lista para disparar en cuánto yo soplara. Todos los Weasleys se agolpaban alrededor de la mesa, tratando de ver mejor. Reían, bromeaban, y me instaban a que pidiera mi deseo.

Metí una mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y rocé la áspera superficie del Mapa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, casi sin darme cuenta.

Ese cumpleaños, no pedí ningún deseo al soplar mis once velas. No había nada que pedir. Ningún deseo pendiente. Aquel día, mientras que observaba las caras felices de los que me rodeaban, supe que ya tenía todo lo que podía pedir.

Guardo aquel recuerdo lo más fresco que es posible en mi memoria. Cada tanto, cuando siento las que cosas no son como yo quisiera, o cuando atravieso momentos difíciles, viajo mentalmente a aquel cumpleaños número once, en el jardín trasero de la casa de mi abuela Andrómeda, cuando fui completamente conciente por primera vez de que yo, Ted Remus Lupin, era feliz. Un momento. Un instante. Pero es todo lo que necesito.

* * *

**Acá les traigo el cuarto capítulo... en este caso, relatando un momento puntual en la vida de Ted: su onceavo cumpleaños. **

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por los reviews... se que no los he respondido, y pido perdón, pero estoy con mil cosas en la cabeza, sumado a que estoy escribiendo dos historias al mismo tiempo, y pues... mi mente está algo saturada.**

**En fin, acepto todo tipo de criticas, opiniones, etc.**

**Saludos, **

**G.**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a

**Capítulo 5: ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a la muerte?**

Hay algo morbosamente atractivo en un cementerio. Talvez sea esa paz que lo envuelve todo. Talvez sean las blancas tumbas, imperturbables al paso del tiempo. Talvez sean las flores, decorando el árido paisaje.

O talvez sea el hecho de que es allí donde descansan los restos de aquellos que una vez amamos.

Esa es la sensación que me invade cada vez que entro en el Cementerio del Valle de Godric. Una mezcla de atracción y repulsión. El deseo de avanzar, y al mismo tiempo, retroceder. El cariño y el miedo. El amor y el dolor. Todo se mezcla en un torbellino de emociones mientras que avanzo por los curvilíneos caminos del cementerio.

Me gusta caminar despacio. Y me detengo cada tanto a mirar los nombres inscriptos en el frío mármol. Algunos nombres me resultan conocidos. No es algo de lo cual sorprenderse. El Valle de Godric es un pueblo antiguo, donde han vivido (y fallecido) cientos de generaciones de magos.

A veces, trato de imaginarme cómo pudo haber sido aquella persona que ahora descansa bajo varios metros de tierra. Me imagino cómo habrá sido su rostro. Me imagino cómo habrá sido su vida. ¿Se habrá casado? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Fue feliz?

La primera vez que pisé aquel cementerio tenía cinco años. La última vez, fue hace unas semanas. Y en las dos ocasiones, estuve acompañado por mujeres a quienes amo profundamente.

Desde aquel fatídico 2 de Mayo de 1998, Andrómeda Tonks visitaba el cementerio, religiosamente, todos los meses. Visitaba la tumba de su única hija, y de su yerno Remus. Y dejaba flores sobre el frío mármol. Leía una y otra vez el epitafio e intentaba consolarse con aquellas palabras, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, no era suficiente.

"_Los padres no deberían enterrar nunca a sus hijos"_ la escuché decir una vez a Andrómeda, mientras que conversaba con Molly. _"Es antinatural"_ agregó luego. Y tenía razón. Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas. Pero mi abuela sigue sangrando por aquella herida desde hace veinte años, y creo que seguirá sangrando por siempre. El tiempo no puede sanar la pérdida de un hijo.

Pero Andrómeda Tonks es una superviviente. Toda su vida ha sido una prueba de obstáculos. Y ella jamás se da por vencida. No está en su naturaleza perder. Así que todos los meses, visita a su hija, y a veces hasta conversa con ella. Nunca la vi derramar una lágrima, pero sé que lo ha hecho alguna vez. Todos los meses, sin falta, ella visita el Cementerio. Y siempre regresa con una sonrisa.

Recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeño, no llegaba a comprender por qué sonreía. Hasta que a los cinco años, Andrómeda me llevó con ella por primera vez.

—Teddy, despierta —le llamó la voz de Andrómeda, desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, que alguna vez perteneció a mi madre.

—¡No quiero! —me quejé yo, mientras que me cubría la cabeza con mi almohada, buscando ahogar su llamado.

—Ted Lupin, no me hagas entrar y sacarte de la cama, muchachito. Porque créeme que lo haré —me advirtió la abuela, seriamente. Y sí, yo sabía que lo haría.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, mientras que mi cabello adquiría toda la gama de colores existente, me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta del dormitorio.

Andrómeda me miraba seria, de pie en el umbral. Pero en sus ojos brillaba una sonrisa divertida.

—Ya me levanté —señalé yo la obviedad. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Vístete, péinate y baja a desayunar —le dijo luego, mientras que se preparaba para bajar las escaleras.

—¿Es necesario que me peine? —me quejé. Ella se detuvo en los primeros escalones y giró a mirarme. Me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sí, es necesario.

—¿Por qué? —insistí yo caprichosamente.

—Porque hoy vendrás conmigo al cementerio, Ted —me respondió la abuela.

Casi podría jurar que mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante. El aire escapó de mis pulmones, y durante un instante, sentí como si una mano gigante me estuviera estrujando todo el cuerpo. Estoy convencido que Andrómeda lo notó, pues su sonrisa vaciló, y volvió a subir los pocos escalones que había recorrido, acercándose a mí.

—Si no quieres venir no tienes que hacerlo, Teddy —dijo precavidamente Andrómeda, hablándome como si yo fuera un animal salvaje a quien no quisiera asustar. Tragué saliva, nervioso.

—Sí, quiero ir —articulé finalmente.

Andrómeda me miró intensamente, casi atravesándome con sus ojos claros. Como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos. Pero mi mente estaba en blanco, aturdida. Yo no sabía qué pensar. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la mirada de mi abuela se suavizó, y con un último gesto de cabeza, Andrómeda bajó los escalones y desapareció de mi campo visual.

Yo regresé a mi cuarto, y durante los siguientes quince minutos hice todo de manera automática, sin pensar. Me vestí sin prestar atención a lo que me ponía, me cepillé los dientes y me peiné sin mirarme al espejo ni preocuparme por si lo hacía correctamente.

Mis pensamientos me habían abandonado. Me sentía aturdido, y no sabía que pensar. Por primera vez en mis cinco años de edad la abuela me llevaría con ella al cementerio. Por primera vez en mi vida yo iba a conocer el lugar donde descansaban mis padres. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de pensar? ¿Debía de ponerme alegre o triste? Nunca antes había estado en un cementerio.

Apenas recuerdo lo que sucedió entre aquella charla y la llegada al cementerio. Sé que en algún momento bajé las escaleras y desayuné. Sé que la abuela habló conmigo durante ese desayuno. Estoy convencido de que usamos la Aparición Conjunta para llegar al Valle de Godric. Pero todos esos recuerdos llegan a mi como visto a través de una niebla. Difusos y confusos. Han pasado muchos años desde entonces, y es común que con el tiempo, los recuerdos se vayan perdiendo y se vuelvan menos nítidos.

Sin embargo, a partir del momento en que mis pies tocaron las calles del Valle, todo el recuerdo se vuelve repentinamente claro y preciso. Recuerdo cada detalle, por pequeño que fuera. Recuerdo el olor a pan recién orneado que salía de una de las casas. Recuerdo las risas de unos niños que jugaban alrededor de un monumento en la entrada del pueblo. Recuerdo cómo el monumento se convirtió frente a mis ojos en una estatua de los padres de mi padrino, sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé Harry.

Y recuerdo la iglesia, pequeña y antigua, y las rejas que bordeaban cientos de tumbas. Recuerdo pasar junto aquellas frías tumbas, de blanco mármol. Recuerdo las letras de sus nombres borroneadas por el tiempo. Recuerdo las flores de todos los colores. Recuerdo el olor a hierba mojada y a lavanda.

Recuerdo el viento que se coló por el cementerio, revolviendo mi cabello azul. Recuerdo a la abuela Andrómeda tomándome fuertemente de la mano. Recuerdo mirarla, algo asustado, y recuerdo que ella me sonrió con dulzura y comprensión.

Recuerdo temblar con cada paso que daba. Recuerdo la mezcla de emociones: la ansiedad, el miedo, la nostalgia, el dolor, el amor. Todo se arremolinó en mi interior, sacudiéndome con brutalidad, confundiéndome. De golpe, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer estar ahí.

Recuerdo cuando crucé el arco que marcaba la parte del cementerio destinada a los caídos durante la Segunda Guerra. Los Héroes. Los Mártires. Los Perdidos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral a medida que avanzaba por aquel camino.

Y recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que vi la tumba de mis padres.

Allí estaban, uno junto al otro, unidos en la muerte como lo habían estado en vida. Un amor tormentoso, que nació en una de las épocas más oscuras de nuestra historia, y murió intentando traer algo de luz a un mundo en penumbras.

Andrómeda Tonks se inclinó entonces sobre la tumba de su hija, y con sus delicadas manos, limpió la superficie del mármol, barriendo la tierra y hojas que la cubrían. Podría haber usado magia, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, eso es todo lo que le queda de su hija: una lápida que limpiar. Y yo. Nada más.

Yo permanecí parado detrás de ella, inseguro. No sabía bien si acercarme o no. Por suerte, la abuela decidió por mí. Tomándome de la mano, tiró con delicadeza de mí, acercándome a donde ella se encontraba.

Y lo primero que mis ojos vieron al encontrarse con el mármol blanco de la lápida de mi madre fue el epitafio grabado en negras letras. Solo las letras, negras y prolijas, garabateadas sobre la dura superficie de la tumba. Solo veía letras. Todavía no sabía leer.

Recuerdo que aquella fue la primera vez que odié no saber algo. Odié con todo mi ser no saber leer. Ahí estaba yo, de pie frente a mi madre, incapaz de leer el mensaje que rezaba su lápida.

Y como siempre, la abuela Andrómeda comprendió lo que me sucedía con tan solo una mirada.

—_El Tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan, demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen, demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren, demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran. Pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es Eterno _—me leyó Andrómeda, con voz suave y dulce, como si aquellas palabras le trajeran muchos recuerdos.

Escuché en silencio, y una vez que mi abuela hubo terminado de leer, yo seguí repitiendo aquel epitafio una y otra vez en mi mente, asegurándome de memorizarlo. De recordar cada palabra, cada oración. De recordarlo todo perfectamente. Atesoré aquel epitafio en mi memoria como si se tratara de un verdadero recuerdo de mi madre. Como si hubieran sido sus labios, y no los de Andrómeda, los que habían leído aquellas palabras.

—A tu abuelo le encantaba esa frase… solía repetírsela una y otra vez a tu madre, y ella siempre solía reír con ironía al escucharla —comentó Andrómeda, con una sonrisa melancólica—. Tu madre ella… ella no creía en el amor. O al menos, no creía que el amor pudiera dársele a ella. Hasta que llegó tu padre… —recordó la abuela. —Remus lo cambió todo, Teddy. La cambió a ella. La hizo una mejor mujer. Más valiente. Más tenaz. Más fuerte. Remus la hizo más feliz de lo que ella nunca había sido…

Mis ojos comenzaron a arderme a medida que escuchaba el relato de Andrómeda Tonks. Allí estaba yo, en mi primera visita al cementerio, conociendo la historia de mis padres. En pocos segundos Andrómeda había revelado más información de la que ella era conciente. Y yo se lo agradecía.

Mi abuelo había sido un romántico empedernido. Mi madre había sido una escéptica del amor. Y mi padre había sido el hombre que, sin siquiera proponérselo, la arrancó de su letargo y le enseñó lo que es amar. A su modo, cada uno de ellos, había vivido el amor de una manera completamente diferente, e igual de especial.

Pero yo no llegué a comprenderlo con mis cinco años. Tardé cerca de diez años más en comenzar a descubrir cuánto el amor puede cambiar a una persona. Tardé diez años más en comprender las locuras que los seres humanos somos capaces de hacer por amor. ¿Cómo se supone que con cinco años iba a comprender que cuando se ama, el tiempo _es_ verdaderamente eterno? ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el amor no conoce límites, no conoce distancias ni tiempo? ¿Cómo entender en aquel entonces que ni siquiera la muerte puede acabar con el amor?

Aquel día, no encontré consuelo en aquel epitafio. Porque para mí, un niño de cinco años, mis padres estaban muertos, y yo nunca llegaría a conocerlos. Sin importar lo que aquel epitafio dijera, ellos estaban muertos.

Las lágrimas se volvieron imposibles de contener, y finalmente, resbalaron por mis mejillas de manera silenciosa. Ni siquiera me preocupé en secarlas. Andrómeda me vio llorar, y apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, presionando suavemente y dándome fuerzas. Tragué saliva, y con cierto temor, di un paso al frente, y estiré mi mano para poder acariciar el mármol del sepulcro de Nymphadora Tonks.

El contacto fue frío, casi glaciar, pero aún así, no retiré mi mano. Recorrí cada una de las letras del nombre de mi madre con los dedos, dibujando sobre el mármol. Y por un instante, me sentí conectado con ella. La sentí cerca de mí.

Andrómeda Tonks hizo un movimiento suave con la varita, y un ramo de rosas blancas apareció frente a ella. Me lo extendió, y todavía temblando, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo deposité sobre la tumba de mi madre. Y sonreí. A ella le gustaban mucho las rosas.

Mi madre se encuentra enterrada al lado de mi padre. Rodeados de otros caídos durante la guerra. Fred Weasley se encuentra enterrado cerca de ellos. Es extraño cómo puede pasarnos que nos sentimos conectados de una manera especial a aquellas personas que han perdido seres amados de una manera similar a nosotros. Y esa conexión pareciera afianzarse por el simple hecho de que dichas personas se encuentren enterradas en el mismo lugar.

Al menos eso fue lo que sucedió con Molly Weasley y Andrómeda Tonks. Dicen que los momentos felices unen a las personas. Pero yo puedo asegurarles que son los momentos tristes y de dolor los que crean las uniones más fuertes e inesperadas. Molly y Andrómeda se encuentran unidas por el mismo dolor: la muerte de un hijo. Y con el paso de los años, fue a partir de ese vínculo, por horripilante que fuera, que ambas mujeres se convirtieron en íntimas amigas y confidentes. Sin embargo, Andrómeda nunca ha ido al cementerio junto con Molly. Eso es algo que se reserva para ella sola. No lo comparte con nadie. A excepción de mí. Yo soy, y creo que seré por siempre, la única persona que la ha acompañado, y aún la acompaña, a visitar la tumba de su hija. Soy el único que lo tiene permitido. Así son las mujeres Black. Orgullosas y fuertes. Incluso en los momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad, no las verás temblar.

Yo, en cambio, soy una historia aparte. A mi no me gusta ir solo al cementerio, por varias razones.

La primera razón es posiblemente la más egoísta y triste de todas. No me gusta ir solo al cementerio porque me recuerda de mi realidad: que soy un huérfano. Y que, técnicamente, a la hora de la verdad, estoy solo, sin padres. No, no me gusta sentirme así. Por lo que en general, suelo ir acompañado. A veces me sumo a las visitas mensuales de la abuela. Otras veces voy en compañía de Harry. Es agradable ir con Harry. Creo que él es el único que me entiende y comparte éste sentimiento al respecto de ir solo al cementerio. Sus padres también descansan allí, no muy lejos de los míos.

La segunda razón por la cual no me gusta ir solo es bastante tonta y hasta ilógica si se lo razona detenidamente. Pero bueno, no puedo evitar sentirlo de esa manera. No voy solo al cementerio porque no quiero que mis padres piensen que estoy solo. Porque a pesar de que ellos no están, yo nunca estoy solo. Tengo una inmensa familia adoptiva, que me ha criado, cuidado, malcriado, retado, castigado, consentido, que me ha hecho reír y llorar a la par. Y quiero que ellos sean testigos de ello. Que vean que a pesar de todo, soy feliz.

Es tonto, lo sé. Porque ellos no están verdaderamente ahí. Porque son solo sus cuerpos los que descansan en el Cementerio del Valle de Godric. Porque no pueden oírme cuando les hablo, ni pueden verme. Pero aún así, yo sigo yendo acompañado de la gente que amo, y que de estar aquí, ellos también amarían. De alguna forma, estoy convencido de que ellos son capaces de percibirlo. De verlo. De sentirlo.

Es por eso que llevé a Victoire conmigo en la última visita, una semana atrás. Quería que mis padres conocieran a la mujer que amo, y con la que espero casarme algún día.

A diferencia de aquella visita al cementerio quince años atrás, la última visita la recuerdo a la perfección, pues tuvo lugar apenas siete días atrás. En el aniversario de muerte de mis padres. Que coincide, por cierto, con el aniversario de nacimiento de Victoire.

El cumpleaños de Victoire siempre a tenido un sabor agridulce para muchos de nosotros. Nos recuerda de las personas que perdimos. Pero también, tiene un mensaje de esperanza. De cómo la vida continúa. De cómo por cada uno que muere hay otro que nace. De cómo hemos de seguir adelante.

Victoire es una persona complicada. Ella puede ser la mujer más dulce que hayas conocido, y al segundo siguiente, puede convertirse en un infierno en la tierra. Es temperamental, narcisista, perfeccionista, elegante, delicada, encantadora, dulce, y rencorosa. Y estoy enamorado de cada una de las características que he enumerado. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Victoire es cariñosa, y cuida y defiende a los que ama con garras y uñas de ser necesario.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó aquella tarde, después del abundante almuerzo que habíamos compartido con sus padres. Ambos hermanos de Vicky, Dominique y Louis, se encontraban en Hogwarts por aquellas fechas. Aquella noche, Fleur y Bill celebrarían una reunión entre amigos y familiares en honor al cumpleaños número dieciocho de Victoire.

Yo me encogí de hombros, evadiendo de esa forma la pregunta, y coloqué mi brazo por sobre sus hombros, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector. Ella se acomodó mejor en mi pecho, y esperó pacientemente varios minutos antes de arremeter nuevamente.

—Estás raro… algo te pasa —insistió Vicky. Noté como se esforzaba por mantener un tono tranquilo, casi desinteresado. Pero yo la conozco demasiado bien. Supe al instante que estaba verdaderamente preocupada por mí.

He de aclarar que yo no estaba especialmente raro aquel día. Sí, se puede decir que estaba más silencioso y taciturno que en general. Pero si Victoire hubiera sido más observadora los años anteriores, (y también menos egocéntrica) hubiera notado que yo adquiría siempre el mismo comportamiento durante el día del aniversario de muerte de mis padres.

Pero fue recién hace una semana atrás que ella por fin lo notó. Y la perturbó completamente.

—Ted… dímelo—me dijo seria, mientras que se enderezaba en el sillón, y me miraba desde sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Su mirada me hipnotizó, como solía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia. Estoy convencido que es la sangre _veela_ que corre por sus venas la que la hace capaz de causar semejante efecto en mí con tan solo una mirada. Aunque no siempre fue así. No siempre me afectó tan profundamente. Solo desde que me he enamorado de ella.

Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada. No tenía ganas de hablarlo. No quería arruinar aquel día tan importante para ella con mis tonterías. Pero Victoire no se da por vencida fácilmente. Hace honor a su nombre, y no se detiene hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Y aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

Sentí su mano aferrando con fuerza y con ternura la mía, incitándome de manera silenciosa a confiar en ella. Suspiré, abatido y derrotado. A veces bastaba solo con aquellos pequeños gestos por parte de ella para que yo me derrumbara sin preámbulos.

—Yo…—vacilé, sin saber bien qué decir, cómo empezar. Ella me miraba fijamente, incitándome a continuar. Invitándome a confiar en ella. — Es una tontería, en serio… —quise evadir el tema una vez más, a pesar de saber que ya era tarde. Victoire negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello platinado ondeara en el aire y golpeara suavemente su rostro.

—Si te tiene tan amargado, entonces no puede ser una tontería —aseguró ella, con la seguridad de quien se sabe en lo cierto. Volví a suspirar.

—Es por mis padres…—solté finalmente. Ella abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios, y luego de unos segundos, Vicky se vio forzada a volver a cerrarla. —Es raro, pero… me cuesta festejar ésta fecha. Siento como si… como si estuviera festejando su muerte —le confesé.

Y aquella fue la primera y única vez que hice aquella confesión en voz alta. La llevaba atorada conmigo desde hacía ya muchos años. Desde la más temprana edad me vi arrastrado a cientos de fiestas, conmemoraciones, y celebraciones de la Guerra de Hogwarts y de la Victoria de Harry Potter. Año tras año había visto a la gente levantar sus copas, brindar y reír. Festejar, bailar y cantar canciones alegres y triunfantes. Y año tras año, la culpa me había invadido de manera inevitable, haciéndome sentir terriblemente mal. Sintiéndome un traidor, un desleal, un mal hijo… mis padres habían muerto, y la gente simplemente festejaba. Y el remordimiento me carcomía por dentro cada Aniversario de la Segunda Guerra.

Sentía la mano tibia y suave de Victoire rozarme la mejilla y me sobresalté. Me había sumergido tan profundamente en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de que ella se había acercado a mí, y ahora su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que yo podía contar las pecas en su nariz.

Victoire me sonrió, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, me dio su suave y breve beso en los labios. Luego, tomándome de la mano, se levantó de sillón y me arrastró con ella.

—Vamos —me dijo, mientras que tiraba de mí hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté yo, con un leve presentimiento de lo que estaba por suceder. Pero Victoire no respondió hasta que recorrimos el jardín de la casa hasta el límite de Aparición.

—¿Confías en mí? —me preguntó entonces, mientras que me tomaba fuertemente de ambas manos.

—Sí —respondí sin dudar.

Y entonces, nos Aparecimos. O más bien, Victoire se Apareció y me arrastró con ella. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba parado detrás de la vieja iglesia del Valle de Godric. Victoire me soltó las manos, y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie nos había visto Aparecer.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Victoire? —le pregunté, sin saber muy bien si lo que sentía era enojo o agradecimiento.

—Talvez sea hora de festejar este aniversario como es debido, Ted —me respondió ella, con su tono autoritario. Y sin esperarme, comenzó a caminar.

Yo la seguí en silencio. No fue necesario que le marcara el camino. Victoire sabía llegar perfectamente a la parte del cementerio donde descansaban los cuerpos de los caídos durante la Segunda Guerra. Allí descansaba su tío Fred, a quien ya había visitado en otras ocasiones. Pero jamás habíamos ido juntos al cementerio.

Fue algo extraño, como salido de un sueño, ver a Victoire, con su rubia cabellera ondeando detrás de ella, caminando entre las lápidas. Durante unos minutos, observándola caminar delante de mí con su gracilidad y delicadeza característica, tuve la sensación de que observaba a un ángel. _Mi _ángel_._

Estábamos ya llegando a las tumbas de mis padres cuando Vicky se detuvo, y giró a mirarme. Y como si se tratara de un _deja vú_, igual que como mi abuela había hecho quince años atrás, Victoire me extendió su mano y me sonrió.

Recorrí el resto de los pasos que me separaban de mis padres aferrado a la mano de mi novia, como si aquel contacto me fuera indispensable para seguir vivo. Mi corazón galopaba en el pecho, inquieto, nervioso. Tardé en comprender que se debía a que aquella era la primera vez, en quince años, que visitaba a mis padres en el aniversario de su muerte.

Tengo que aclarar que yo visito seguido a mis padres. Me gusta ir al cementerio. Me gusta dejarles flores frescas. Me gusta contarles sobre mi vida. Me gusta estar simplemente allí, con lo que queda de ellos. Suelo visitarlos siempre para sus cumpleaños. Pero jamás los había visitado para su aniversario de fallecidos.

Siendo mis padres dos héroes de guerra pueden imaginarse que en estos últimos veinte años algo que no faltaron fueron fiestas, celebraciones y conmemoraciones de la guerra en mi vida. Mi abuela y yo hemos sido invitados a prácticamente todas las conmemoraciones organizadas por el Ministerio y por gente particular. Andrómeda tiene la teoría de que es mala educación rechazar una invitación, por más aburrida o detestable que te parezca. Así que, por lo general, para el Aniversario de la Batalla en Hogwarts siempre teníamos algún evento al cual asistir. Algo que se convirtió, con el tiempo, en un pretexto para no tener que pisar el cementerio _ese_ día.

Pero ahora, de la manera menos pensada, yo me encontraba ahí, con mi novia. Y una vez más, como cuando tenía cinco años, me vi abrumado por cientos de sensaciones diferentes e intensas.

—_Quien ha amado hasta morir, entonces ha sabido vivir _—leyó Victoire, tomándome por sorpresa. Eran las primeras palabras que decía desde que habíamos llegado al Cementerio.

Yo conocía aquella frase de memoria. La había leído una y otra vez. La había memorizado hasta el cansancio. Y había pasado noches enteras tratando de encontrarle el significado a aquella frase. Buscando el consuelo en ella, al igual que lo había hecho con el epitafio de mi madre.

—Es una frase muy linda —volvió a hablar Vicky. Yo sentía la boca seca, la lengua entumecida. Pero aún así, hice un esfuerzo por responderle.

—Es sólo una frase —le dije, la voz algo ronca por el esfuerzo. Ella me miró de reojo.

—Yo no creo que sea sólo una frase, Ted… es mucho más que eso. Éste epitafio es… tu padre. Y tu madre también —me contradijo Victoire, su voz dulce y suave. La miré fijamente, y ella evitó el contacto visual, posiblemente porque se sentía algo intimidada.

—Es sólo un epitafio, Victoire… no es mi padre —continué negando, y noté que cierta amargura se filtraba en mis palabras sin pretenderlo.

—No, no es _solo_ un epitafio, Ted. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —insistió ella, mientras que me tomaba de la mano y tiraba de mí para acercarme más a la tumba de mi padre.

Y entonces, por primera vez en veinte años, no sólo miré aquel epitafio, sino que esta vez, lo leí. Verdaderamente lo leí.

Victoire tenía razón. Ahí estaba mi padre. Y mi madre. Ellos, que habían luchado por amor. Por un mundo mejor. Por mí. Habían vivido por amor. Y habían muerto por amor. Y de esa manera le habían dado un sentido trascendental a su existencia. Todas sus vidas adquiría un nuevo sentido a partir de su entrega. A partir de su amor. Mis padres habían dado su vida por amor.

Igual que la primera vez que había pisado aquel lugar, volví a sentir que los ojos me escocían, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran silenciosas por mis mejillas. Victoire se aferró fuertemente a mi brazo, y me besó la mejilla. Yo la rodeé por la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

Nos quedamos allí largo rato. En silencio, abrazados. Los dos pensando lo mismo. ¿Hasta dónde esta el hombre dispuesto a entregar por amor? ¿Vale la pena vivir por amor? ¿Morir por amor? ¿Luchar por amor? ¿No lo hubiera hecho yo también, de haber estado en el lugar de mis padres? ¿No sería yo capaz de hacerlo, el día de mañana, por Victoire? ¿Por Andrómeda? ¿Por Harry?

Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a la muerte? ¿Es el tiempo eterno para los que aman?

Mis padres creían que sí. Hoy, yo empiezo a creer que talvez, ellos tenían razón.

* * *

**Perdón por tardarme tanto. La verdad es que éste capítulo me costó muchísimo. Tenía la idea en mente, pero a la hora de plasmarla en palabras, se volvió bastante complicado. Cada vez se me hace más difícil explicar los sentimientos por los que atraviesa Ted a lo largo de distintos momentos, porque quiero que queden lo más reales y humanos posibles... en fin, espero que les guste cómo quedó.**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Helen Nicked Lupin: sí, yo también leí por ahí que Harry se guardó el mapa y que fue James quien lo robó de su escritorio... en lo personal, es una versión que no me gusta, jajaja. aunque quien sabe... talvez le dio el mapa a Ted, y éste se lo devolvió al terminar Hogwarts. y después James se robó el mapa. Jajaja. Me sigue gustando más mi versión de los hechos. Creo que Ted merecía tener el mapa. Es tan de él como de Harry. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo!**

**G-Annie: gracias por el review... sí, puede ser que algunos capítulos tengan mucho sentimiento... y se pongan un poco sentimentaloides... confieso que éste capítulo puntualmente tiene mucho de eso. Pero es que como la historia se cuenta en primera persona, el lector va atravesando por todos los sentimientos por los que pasa el personaje. Y creo que hay ciertas situaciones que ameritan muchooo sentimiento jajaja. Espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: sí, a mi también me gustó escribir sobre el cumpleaños número once. Fue entretenido imaginarse a todos de grandes, festejando, con hijos y demás. en cuanto al mapa... ¡Oh, amo a los merodeadores! ¡Y odio a JKR por matarlos a todos! ¡no tuvo ni un poquito de piedad! Cuando tuve que escribir el capítulo pasado, se me comprimió el pecho al escribir "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta....". Me dio como una extraña nostalgia. Pero bueno, la vida sigue, y ahora, tengo para entretenerme la descendencia. ¡Lastima que Sirius no tuvo hijos! Hubiera sido lindo escribir sobre ellos...**

**Nat Potter W: gracias por el review! Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea del Mapa. En realidad, te cuento que no escribo en orden cronológico, sino que escribo distintos momentos a medida que se me van ocurriendo. Y pego saltos en el tiempo jajaja. Como verás, en este capítulo regresé hacia los 5 años, y luego viajé hacia los 20. En general, todo el fic va a ser así... no lo voy a hacer cronologicamente. Y quédate tranquila... voy a relatar sobre el nacimiento de James, de Albus, y hasta de Lily. y muchos otros momentos más!**

**Al resto que dejó reviews en capítulos anteriores y no los respondí, pido mil perdones. Pero estoy super ocupada, y no tengo tiempo. Pero si alguien tiene alguna duda o pregunta, o crítica, bueno... le la hace y prometo responderla!!**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Recibiendo mis alas

**Capítulo 6: Recibiendo mis alas**

No hay mejor deporte en el mundo entero que el Quidditch. Durante los últimos dos años, he viajado por muchos lugares, he conocido muchas culturas, y he practicado cientos de deportes, _muggles_ y mágicos. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, se compara con el Quidditch.

El Quidditch es simple y llanamente… fabuloso.

Nada puede compararse con esa sensación de libertad y vértigo que genera una escoba. Con la velocidad con que atraviesas el cielo, sintiendo el viento golpear contra tu cuerpo. Cuando vuelas a altas velocidades los ojos te lagrimean, la boca se te seca, el aire que inspiras se vuelve frío, y las manos se te entumecen del esfuerzo por no caerte. Debes de ser rápido y habilidoso sobre tu escoba, o de lo contrario, estarás en el suelo en pocos segundos de empezado el partido. En los cielos, durante un partido de Quidditch, no existe la piedad. Es una batalla aérea que todos queremos ganar. Nadie se apiadará de ti si te distraes. Un segundo de descuido puede significar un brazo quebrado, un desmayo, un ojo morado… o peor aún, perder el partido.

Pero todo aquello pierde relevancia una vez que estas volando sobre el campo con tus otros seis compañeros de equipo, y cuatro pelotas zumbando por todos lados. Solo una cosa importa: ganar. Nadie que no haya jugado al Quidditch puede entender esto. Porque solo aquellos que han tenido la suerte de jugar pueden comprender hasta qué punto todos los sacrificios del partido valen la pena cuando el árbitro toca el silbato y te declara triunfador.

El volar en escoba ha estado presente en mi vida desde que tengo recuerdos. No puedo citar exactamente cuándo fue la primera vez que escuché hablar de una escoba, de volar, de Quidditch. Pero siempre ha estado presente de una u otra manera. Ya fuera con los partidos de la tía Ginny, o las anécdotas de Hogwarts de Harry. Con los partidos que organizábamos en la Madriguera, o con las revistas de Quidditch que Ron siempre me daba a escondidas de Andrómeda. Y desde siempre he pensado que no existe nada mejor que volar.

Un verano, cuando tenía seis años, Harry me llevó a pasar unos días a su casa. Siempre me ha gustado la casa de mi tío Harry. No sé qué es lo que tiene, pero algo tiene. Esa sensación al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, como de ser bienvenido adentro. La sensación de verdaderamente estar _en casa_. Y sé que a él le sucede lo mismo. La Casa del Valle de Godric es mucho más que una casa. Es un Hogar. Y sólo alguien que ha vivido la vida de Harry Potter puede entender la enorme diferencia que existe entre ambos términos.

La Casa del Valle, como yo suelo llamarla, es una maravillosa fusión entre la magia y lo muggle. Y de todas las habitaciones que tiene, mi favorita siempre fue el despacho de mi padrino. Dentro de esas cuatro paredes, Harry ha logrado encerrar toda su vida.

Recuerdo aquel verano puntualmente, porque fue el verano en el cual Harry descolgó de la pared del despacho su Saeta de Fuego, para que yo pudiera observarla mejor.

Han pasado cerca de veinte años desde que Harry Potter pisó por última vez los pisos de Hogwarts como estudiante. Y sin embargo, las historias sobre sus hazañas de Quidditch siguen recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, susurradas con emoción, como quien no termina de creer que algo verdaderamente sucedió.

Colgando de aquella pared se encontraba la escoba sobre la cual mi padrino había hecho historia. Una Saeta de Fuego. En su momento, la mejor escoba del mercado. Hoy en día, se trata de un modelo algo obsoleto, pues ha sido superado por las nuevas versiones de escobas. Pero sigue siendo lo que los fanáticos del Quidditch llamamos: una pieza de colección.

— Esta escoba me la regaló mi padrino cuando tenía trece años. Fue el mejor regalo que recibí en mucho tiempo—me comentó Harry, mientras que acariciaba con cierta nostalgia el palo de la escoba, la mirada brillante de recuerdos. —Ten. Siéntela —me dijo entonces, extendiéndola en mi dirección.

Dudé. Incluso con tan solo seis años yo era capaz de comprender lo que aquel gesto significaba. Pero finalmente, tragando saliva y temblando, la tomé entre mis pequeñas manos.

Sentí cómo la Saeta vibraba entre mis dedos, posiblemente reconociendo que otras manos la estaban sujetando. Era una obra de arte. Con sólo tocarla ya podía imaginarme cómo se debía de sentir volarla.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Harry, mirándome atentamente desde detrás de sus anteojos.

—Me encanta —respondí yo, todavía fascinado con la escoba, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

—Quédatela, entonces —dijo repentinamente mi padrino.

Levanté la mirada con cierta brusquedad, la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras. Llegué incluso a preguntarme si es que había oído correctamente. Harry simplemente me miraba con una sonrisa paternal en los labios.

—¿En serio? —quise asegurarme, mientras que mis dedos sujetaban con más fuerza la escoba. Harry asintió con la cabeza. —¿No vas a necesitarla? —insistí.

—Esa escoba me ha dado más de lo que podía, Teddy. Creo que es hora de que ayude a otra persona —me aseguró, guiñándome un ojo cómplice.

No volví a insistir. Estoy seguro de que una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad plena debe de haberse dibujado en mi rostro. Y mi primera reacción fue lanzarme sobre el cuello de mi padrino, encerrándolo en un abrazo que por poco lo asfixia. Harry me devolvió aquel abrazo con la misma intensidad, y cuando por fin lo liberé, casi podía ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

—Ven conmigo —me dijo él, desviando la mirada para que yo no pudiera ver que, efectivamente, se había emocionado.

Harry me guió entonces hacia el jardín de la casa del valle. Yo lo observaba todavía sujetando la Saeta en mis manos, incapaz de creer que verdaderamente era mía. Mi padrino, por su parte, se dedicó a recorrer el jardín, caminando con la mirada fija en el cielo, como si estuviera evaluándolo. Cada tanto, levantaba una mano, y hacía movimientos con la varita. Más tarde, yo mismo comprendería que Harry estaba evaluando el clima para volar.

Luego de cinco minutos de minuciosa evaluación, Harry giró a mirarme, y con una sonrisa ancha, me dijo las palabras que todavía resuenan en mi mente cada vez que estoy a punto de treparme a una escoba:

—¿Listo para aprender a volar, Teddy?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco completo en mi pecho, movido por la emoción. Durante años, había visto a mi padrino y a sus amigos subirse a esos pedazos de madera y sobrevolar los cielos, como si fueran pájaros. No había nada en el mundo que yo deseara tanto como aprender a hacer lo mismo. Aprender a volar.

—¡Por supuesto! —fue mi respuesta, mientras que corría con la escoba hacia donde estaba Harry.

Harry alzó su varita, y con un movimiento ágil y silencioso, convocó a su propia escoba, una _Nimbus 2010, _un modelo más nuevo que la Saeta que yo sostenía, e increíblemente veloz.

—Bien —dijo apenas tuvo la escoba entre sus manos.

La tomó por el mango, y con cuidado, la apoyó sobre el suelo. Con un gesto, me invitó a imitarlo. Coloqué la Saeta de Fuego en el césped, junto a la Nimbus de mi padrino.

—Lo primero que debes aprender, Teddy, es que eres tú quien controla a la escoba, y no a la inversa —comenzó a explicarme Harry. Yo podía leer la fascinación en su voz, la emoción en sus ojos, que anticipaba lo que se vendría: volar. Aquello sólo conseguía entusiasmarme aún más. Yo lo escuchaba atento, tratando de incorporar cada palabra que él me decía. —No debes temerle, porque si lo haces, la escoba lo percibirá, y no te obedecerá. La Saeta es una escoba muy sensible. Responderá a tus órdenes inmediatamente si las formulas con decisión —continuó explicándome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, dando a entender que comprendía lo que se me decía. Sin embargo, dentro de mí las tripas comenzaron a moverse, nerviosas, y mi mente comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada. ¿Y si la escoba no me obedecía? ¿Y si no lograba controlarla? ¿Y si no lograba aprender a volar?

—Extiende una mano sobre la Saeta, Teddy —me ordenó Harry, mientras que hacía lo mismo sobre su propia escoba. Extendí unas de mis manos temblorosas sobre la Saeta. —¡Arriba! —dijo entonces mi padrino, con determinación, y la Nimbus 2010 prácticamente saltó del suelo para impactar sobre la palma de su mano. Harry cerró el puño sobre el mango de la escoba, sujetándola, mientras que ésta flotaba a medio metro de altura, vibrando ansiosa por despegar. Mi padrino me miró entonces, y con una sonrisa, me dio coraje. Supe que era mi momento.

—Arriba —dije, pero apenas pronuncié la palabra supe que no funcionaría. La escoba si ni siquiera tembló en el suelo. Permaneció estática, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

—Con decisión, Teddy. La Saeta es ahora _tu_ escoba —me recordó Harry.

"_Mi escoba"_ pensé, mientras que observaba aquella bellísima pieza de madera y paja en el césped, aguardando a mi orden. Era mía. Mía.

—¡Arriba! —volví a gritar. La Saeta vibró en el suelo, pero no llegó a levantarse. Algo frustrado, y siendo sincero, también enojado, fruncí el entrecejo. ¡Era mía! Debía obedecerme, lo deseara a o no. Decidido a aprender a volar, miré fijamente la escoba, y con toda la autoridad que podía juntar con mis seis años, volví a convocarla— ¡ARRIBA! —pronuncié más imperativamente de lo que nunca antes había hablado.

La escoba se elevó del suelo, para impactar, al igual que la de Harry, en mi mano. La tomé con fuerza, mientras que una alegría inexplicable estallaba en mi pecho. Había pasado la primera prueba. Ya estaba un paso más cerca de aprender a volar.

—¡Excelente! —me felicitó mi padrino, radiante de felicidad y orgullo. —Siempre que le des una orden a tu escoba, debes tener la misma seguridad y decisión que acabas de mostrar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido —confirmé yo, todavía anonadado con mi reciente logro.

—Ahora quiero que te trepes a la escoba. Con cuidado y sin apuro —me advirtió.

Crucé una pierna por encima del mango de la escoba, y apenas me senté sobre ella, la sentí vibrar, anticipándose al despegue. Tanto la Saeta como yo estábamos ansiosos por volar.

—Cuando estés listo, quiero que patees el suelo, _despacio_. La escoba despegará ante esa señal. Quiero que sobrevueles lentamente el jardín, y regreses hasta aquí. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —me pidió Harry.

Yo apenas asentí con la cabeza, demasiado concentrado en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Harry me había dado pocas instrucciones sobre cómo volar. Simplemente que pateara el suelo despacio, y sobrevolara. Tomé varias bocanadas de aire, y tragué saliva para calmarme. Despegar y sobrevolar. Era simple. Podía hacerlo.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente pateé el suelo. Fue un toque suave, algo inseguro, pero la Saeta respondió de todos modos, elevándose varios centímetros del suelo, despegando mis pies del mismo. Ahí estaba yo, flotando en el aire, sobre la vieja y magnífica escoba de mi padrino.

—Ahora, inclínate hacia delante, con mucho cuidado —me indicó Harry, casi en un susurro. Noté que él también estaba nervioso.

Yo no podía saberlo en ese momento, porque era muy chico, pero al crecer, Harry me confesaría que aquel día él estaba tan nervioso, o incluso más, que yo. Pues él también había soñado durante seis años con el día en que me enseñaría, finalmente, a volar mi primera escoba.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante, aferrándome con fuerza de la escoba. La respuesta fue inmediata, y algo abrupta. La Saeta salió despedida hacia delante, más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba. Y una sensación vertiginosa me inundó al sobrevolar el jardín. Reduje un poco la inclinación de mi cuerpo, y comprobé que inmediatamente, la escoba disminuía la velocidad. Era simple. Verdaderamente era simple volar. Torcí un poco mi cuerpo hacia la derecha, tirando del mango de la escoba, y la Saeta volvió a responder dócilmente a mi orden, desviándose hacia la derecha, y comenzando a girar. Inevitablemente, una sonrisa de radiante alegría se dibujó en mis labios. ¡Lo estaba haciendo! ¡Estaba volando!

Emocionado, y algo más confiado, me incliné un poco más para adelante, ganando algo de velocidad. Todavía recuerdo la sensación del aire golpeando contra mi cuerpo a medida que aumentaba la velocidad. Recuerdo cómo tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para evitar que se secaran, y cómo mis manos se aferraron con más fuerza a la escoba, temeroso de caerme. Recuerdo que una risa se escapó de mis labios. Una carcajada de pura felicidad y adrenalina. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Repentinamente, me encontré con que Harry se hallaba volando junto a mí. También reía, contento. Con una seña, me indicó que tirara de la escoba hacia arriba, para levantar altura. Obedecí. Y la Saeta se propulsó hacia el cielo.

En aquel momento sentí que me elevaba muy alto, llegando casi hasta las nubes. La realidad es que fueron apenas unos metros, pero eso no era importante. En mi mente, yo surcaba todo el espesor del cielo. Atravesaba los aires, y volaba sobre continentes y mares. Me imaginaba viajando por el mundo sobre mi escoba. Me imaginaba en Hogwarts, en el equipo de Quidditch. Me imaginaba sobre una escoba el resto de mi vida.

Sobre aquella escoba, zumbando por el jardín de mi padrino, a la edad de seis años, gané mis alas. Y supe que volar sería una de las mayores satisfacciones de mi vida.

Hoy en día, sigo manteniendo la misma teoría. Han pasado cerca de quince años desde la primera vez que me subí a una escoba. Quince años desde aquel día en que sentí por primera vez la adrenalina y la emoción de volar. Y sin embargo, cada vez que me subo a una escoba, pateo el suelo, y despego, vuelvo a sentirme de nuevo como aquel niño de seis años, maravillado frente a un nuevo descubrimiento.

No se trata solo de volar. De manejar una escoba. De cruzar los aires. Volar es más que despegar y aterrizar. Es más que simplemente deslizarse por los cielos. Para mí, volar es verdaderamente desplegar mis alas. Cuando vuelo, todos mis problemas se quedan en la tierra, y sin importar que tan mal me sienta, todo desaparece cuando siento el viento despeinándome, colándose entre mis ropas, arrancándome escalofríos. Cuando vuelo, soy verdaderamente libre. Porque sobre una escoba, el mundo no tiene límites. Sobre una escoba, puedo hacer lo que quiera, ser quien quiera ser. Cuando vuelo, el mundo es mío.

Todavía guardo la Saeta de Fuego. Ya no vuelo sobre ella. Pero así como una vez mi padrino la tuvo colgando en la pared de su despacho, hoy cuelga en la pared de mi casa. Todos los días la veo al llegar a casa, y sonrío. Porque recuerdo que fue sobre aquella escoba que yo aprendí a volar. Fue sobre aquella escoba que jugué por primera vez al Quidditch en la Madriguera. Fue sobre esa misma escoba que le enseñé a volar a Victoire.

Guardo la Saeta conmigo porque es parte de mí. Así como una vez lo fue de Harry. Y así como espero que algún día, cuando llegue el momento, pueda serlo de mi hijo. El día que tenga un hijo, quiero que él también obtenga sus alas sobre una Saeta de Fuego. Porque no se trata simplemente de una escoba. No, es mucho más que eso. Y sólo aquel que ha volado alguna vez es capaz de comprender de lo que estoy hablando.

* * *

**Bueno, me tardé bastante, pero es que estuve muy ocupada últimamente, y la verdad es que escribir esta historia me demanda de mucho tiempo, pues me resulta muy difícil.**

**Es un capítulo corto, pero era algo sobre lo cual tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Además, necesitaba contar este "recuerdo" de Teddy para poder después relatar otros que tendrán lugar a lo largo de su vida.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! Y espero que les guste.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Ver más allá

**Capítulo 7: Ver más allá**

No importa cuánto hayas escuchado hablar de Hogwarts en tu vida, no hay nada que pueda prepararte para ese lugar.

A veces, incluso llegué a envidiar a los brujos hijos de _muggles_. Ellos no tienen que preocuparse durante once años pensando en si la carta llegará algún día. Tampoco pierden el sueño noches enteras preguntándose a qué casa irán a parar. No se preocupan por si serán buenos magos, o resultarán ser los peores de la clase. No sopesan las posibilidades que quedar en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, porque ni siquiera saben lo que es eso.

Para ellos, todo es mucho más fácil. Llevan una vida tranquila, ajenos a que existe en algún lugar perdido entre las montañas de Escocia, un castillo donde TODO es posible. Ellos ni siquiera saben que son brujos. Y de repente, un día, llega una carta. Y todo cambia en un segundo. La información llega como una nube abrumadora, mezcla de nerviosismo, ansiedad, felicidad y miedo. Y entonces, recién entonces, empiezan a pensar en varitas mágicas, en libros de hechizos, en escobas voladoras y en sombreros seleccionadores.

Yo, en cambio, he tenido a Hogwarts en mi mente desde mi más tierna infancia. Conocía sus torres, sus pasillos, las aulas, las Salas comunes, el campo de Quidditch, el lago, el Bosque Prohibido y la Cabaña de Hagrid antes incluso de haber puesto un pie allí.

El tío Harry nunca se cansaba de hablar de Hogwarts. Y yo se lo agradecía. A través de las historias que Harry me contaba, yo iba construyendo lentamente aquel magnifico lugar en mi mente. Casi podía verlo a medida que Harry lo describía.

Algunas historias llegué a escucharlas cientos de veces, y creo que hoy volvería a escucharlas cientos de veces más. Todavía sigo conteniendo el aliento mientras que Harry me cuenta cómo consiguió su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch con solo once años. Me emociono al escuchar sobre los hipogrifos que Hagrid llevaba a las clases. Puedo pasarme horas enteras riendo a carcajadas cada vez que Harry me cuenta sobre aquel Baile de Navidad durante su cuarto año, su miedo de invitar a salir a Cho Chang, el pánico de tener que bailar frente a todos, la vestimenta ridícula que llevaba Ron, y su ataque de celos al ver a Hermione del brazo con Viktor Krum. Recuerdo que mi sangre solía hervir de bronca y rabia siempre que mi padrino me contaba las odiosas historias que involucraban a la profesora Umbridge. También solía contarme de mi padre, su profesor favorito.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que Harry comenzara a compartir conmigo historias no tan afortunadas de su paso por Hogwarts. Fue así que mi padrino comenzó a compartir conmigo todos los eventos desafortunados que marcaron su adolescencia, y que todavía hoy cuando es todo un adulto, lo tienen marcado.

Pero incluso con mis escasos diez años, yo era capaz de comprender el significado especial que Hogwarts tenía para mi padrino. Un significado que también había sido compartido por mi padre. Y seguramente por muchos otros estudiantes a lo largo de los siglos.

Hogwarts es más que un castillo. Hogwarts es más que una escuela de magia y hechicería. Hogwarts es un hogar. Con todo lo que esa palabra significa. Y no alcanza con escuchar hablar de él para comprenderlo. Hace falta poner un pie allí dentro para poder sentirlo en carne propia.

—Quiero que me escribas tan pronto como te encuentres en tu dormitorio hoy a la noche. ¿Entendido, Ted? —me recordó por décima vez en el día Andrómeda, mientras que me alisaba innecesariamente mi túnica negra de Hogwarts. Yo asentí, hecho un nudo de nervios.

La realidad es que no la estaba escuchando. Mi mirada se encontraba perdida en aquel tren rojo que en pocos minutos me estaría llevando al destino más esperado de los últimos años. Era aquel tren el que me llevaría directo hacia mi futuro. Hacia mi destino. Ese tren determinaría en cierta manera la persona en la que yo me convertiría con el correr de los años.

—Es genial, ¿no crees? —me dijo la voz de Harry, sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Yo lo miré y asentí torpemente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa como siempre acostumbraba, y todavía acostumbra hacer. —Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que yo tomé el Expreso de Hogwarts. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar al andén 9 3/4! —me confesó Harry, entre risas.

Mi padrino siempre ha tenido un gran don: él es capaz de leerme mejor que cualquier otra persona. Es como si hubiera una conexión especial entre nosotros. Como si él supiera entenderme mejor que nadie. Ante Harry, yo siempre era un libro abierto que él no tenía ninguna dificultad para leer y comprender.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para encontrar el andén, tío? —le pregunté yo, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad, e intentando distraerme y deshacer el nudo de nervios que era mi estómago en ese instante.

—Oh, nunca lo hubiera encontrado de no ser para la Sra. Weasley—respondió, todavía sonriendo, y me guiñó un ojo. Sabía que estaba intentando tranquilizarme, y ciertamente funcionaba.

El saber que mi padrino, uno de los mejores Aurores que existen en el mundo mágico, había necesitado ayuda para encontrar la entrada al andén 9 ¾ era reconfortante.

—Harry… ¿y si no logro adaptarme a Hogwarts? —solté finalmente la principal preocupación que rondaba mi mente en ese instante.

Ni siquiera hoy sé porqué sentía esa preocupación. Talvez fuera porque toda mi vida había rondado un círculo conocido. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de adaptarme a un mundo nuevo y extraño. Nunca había estado lejos de mi familia. Había estado esperando tan ansioso el momento de ir a Hogwarts, que nunca me había detenido a pensar lo que ello significaba. ¿Y si terminaba en una casa que no me gustaba? ¿Y si no conseguía hacerme amigos? ¿Y si extrañaba a mi familia?

Harry se arrodilló delante mío, y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello.

—Mocoso, no hay forma que no te adaptes a Hogwarts—me aseguró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —lo puse en duda, con la voz temblorosa.

—Porque eres el hijo de un Merodeador. Tú naciste para Hogwarts, Teddy —me respondió tranquilamente mi padrino. Y aquella era la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¡Teddy! —escuché entonces la voz aguda e infantil de Victoire. Y segundos después me vi envuelto en una cascada de cabello rubio y perfume a jazmín. Eso es algo maravillo de Vicky: su aroma a jazmines. —¡No quiero que te vayas sin mi! —lloriqueó ella, todavía aferrándose a mi cuello.

Tengo que confesar que ese día sonreí para mis adentros. Puede que ustedes, al leer estas palabras, se convenzan de que era por amor que Victoire no quería mi partida. Y en parte, puede que tengan razón. Pero la verdad es que Victoire siempre ha sido una muchacha competitiva, y detestaba la idea de que yo conociera Hogwarts antes que ella.

—Ya te tocará a ti dentro de unos años —le respondí yo, mientras que trataba de separarme de su abrazo. Vicky resopló.

—¡Dos años es demasiado tiempo! —siguió quejándose ella.

En ese momento, todo el andén se llenó del potente sonido del tren que anunciaba su partida. Sentí un estremecimiento, y nuevamente mi estómago pareció revolverse. Esta vez, de emoción y ansiedad.

—Te escribiré contándote todo —le aseguré a Victoire, apurado. Ella me clavó su mirada celeste, penetrante e ipnotizante.

—¿Lo prometes? —insistió, seria.

—Lo prometo—y sellé con esas palabras un pacto que se mantendría durante los siguientes dos años, hasta que Victoire finalmente entrara a Hogwarts.

—Vamos, Ted, o el tren te dejará —me apremió la abuela, mientras que me daba una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

Harry me ayudó a subir mi baúl al tren. Un segundo bocinazo anunció la pronta partida. Crucé una última mirada con mi padrino antes de subir yo mismo al tren. Todavía recuerdo aquella mirada. Porque fue la misma mirada que años más tarde, Harry le dedicaría a sus propios hijos al verlos subir al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Y entonces, las puertas se cerraron, y el tren comenzó a moverse.

Permanecí varios segundos, o talvez incluso minutos, paralizado en la puerta, viendo alejarse el andén, perdiendo de vista a mi familia.

—Muchacho, debes sacar tu baúl del pasillo. Esta obstruyendo el paso—me habló repentinamente un muchacho de sexto año de Ravenclaw, que lucía orgulloso en el pecho la insignia de Prefecto.

—Perdón —me disculpé apresuradamente, mientras que tomaba mi baúl y me disponía a arrastrarlo a través del vagón.

—Al final del pasillo hay un par de compartimientos con lugares libres —me sugirió el Prefecto de Ravenclaw, posiblemente apiadándose de mi ineptitud de novato.

Le agradecí con un gesto de cabeza, y me dispuse a recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar afectivamente a los últimos compartimientos. El prefecto tenía razón. Había uno dónde sólo había tres muchachos, conversando animadamente, posiblemente de tercero o cuarto año. Decidí probar mi suerte en otro compartimiento.

El siguiente estaba relativamente vacío. Solo había un muchacho solo. No le pude ver la cara desde la puerta, ya que se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana. No llegué siquiera a tocar el picaporte de la puerta que el muchacho giró la cabeza en mi dirección.

Era un chico de mi misma edad. Tenía el cabello rubio y llevaba puestas unas gafas de vidrios negros, como si se trataran de anteojos de sol. Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta sonriendo.

—¿Buscas un lugar? —me preguntó tras entreabrir la puerta.

—Ehm… sí. ¿Tienes lugar aquí? —pregunté estúpidamente. El muchacho acentuó su sonrisa.

—Nose… mis amigos imaginarios y yo ocupamos mucho espacio —bromeó el chico, de manera distendida. Yo reí algo nervioso. —Vamos, entra. Hay lugar de sobra —me invitó a pasar luego, y volvió a caminar hasta el asiento que segundos antes había estado ocupando.

Yo entré rápidamente mi baúl, y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Me senté frente a muchacho.

—Ted Lupin —me presenté, extendiendo una mano hacia aquel chico. Él pareció ignorar mi mano.

—Yo soy Thomas White —se presentó él, todavía sin estrechar mi mano. Tras unos segundos, decidí retirarla.

—¿Eres de primer año? —le pregunté, tratando de entablar una conversación. Él asintió con la cabeza. —Yo también —le comenté a pesar de que él no me había preguntado.

—Lo sé —me dijo él. Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron. No porque me parecieran cortantes o antipáticas. Pues el chico no las había pronunciando con esa intención. Todo lo contrario. Parecía haber un enigma detrás de aquella frase, como si verdaderamente él supiera _algo_.

—¿Y ya sabes a qué casa te gustaría ir? —pregunté yo, sintiéndome sumamente intrigado por Thomas White. Thomas se recostó cómodamente sobre el respaldo del asiento, en actitud pensativa.

—Pues no… no lo sé. Tampoco es que tenga mucha idea al respecto. —confesó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Verás, mis padres no son magos, y la primera vez que me hablaron de un sorteo y de "casa" fue cuando un muchacho torpe se presentó en la puerta de mi casa —me explicó mejor Thomas.

—¿Un muchacho torpe? —insistí yo. Thomas volvió a sonreír. Obviamente, el recuerdo de aquel momento le resultaba cómico.

—Creo que es profesor aquí. Longbopom, o algo así me dijo que se llamaba —respondió Thomas.

—Lognbottom. Neville Longbottom —lo corregí yo—. Es profesor de Herbología.

—¡Ese mismo! —exclamó emocionado Thomas, y soltó una risa fresca. —Hombre, espero que Herbología no requiera de usar mucho la varita mágica… porque Longbottom casi prende fuego mi casa al querer hacerme una "muestra" de magia —se rió Thomas.

Yo me uní a su risa. No me resultaba muy difícil imaginarme a Neville en una situación como la descripta por aquel muchacho. En aquel entonces, apenas había visto al profesor Longbottom en unas pocas ocasiones, en casa de Harry. Pero habían bastado para comprobar que Neville era la persona más torpe de todo el mundo mágico.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya sabes a qué casa quieres ir? —me preguntó Thomas.

—Pues, tampoco estoy seguro. Mi abuela fue a Slytherin. Mi padre a Gryffindor, mi madre a Hufflepuff, y mi padrino a Gryffindor. Así que estoy bastante dividido —le confesé, riendo. Thomas asintió con la cabeza.

—Es lo que algunos llaman un… conflicto de intereses —se burló, tratando de adoptar una expresión seria. Duró solo segundos, pues inmediatamente los dos estallamos en risas.

—¿Eran tus padres los que estaban contigo en la estación? —le preguntó repentinamente Thomas. Aquella pregunta me tomó un poco por sorpresa. Pues yo no recordaba haber visto a Thomas en el andén.

—No… esos eran Harry y Ginny. Harry es mi padrino y Ginny su esposa. Mis padres están muertos —le respondí. Por alguna razón que ni siquiera hoy comprendo, no me sentí incómodo al decir aquello. Había algo en Thomas que me daba confianza, que me hacía sentir cómodo, que me hacía sentir que podía compartir eso con él.

—Oh… lo siento, compañero. —se disculpó inmediatamente Thomas, adquiriendo una expresión seria.

—¿Por qué? Tú no los mataste, hombre. —le dije, riendo. Thomas rió también, agradecido de que yo no me hubiera ofendido.

—Tus tíos parecen buena gente —comentó repentinamente Thomas, desviando el rostro hacia la ventana del vagón. Arqueé mis cejas, inquisitivamente.

—¿Y puede decir eso sólo por verles la cara? —me burlé, divertido.

Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en el rostro de mi compañero de compartimiento. Casi como si se tratara de una expresión irónica, o incluso burlona.

—Algo así —respondió misteriosamente Thomas.

Yo ignoré aquellas palabras. Más tarde, comprendería el misterio que se escondía detrás de aquel breve intercambio de oraciones.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo y divertido. Thomas White era todo un personaje. Un muchacho raro, se podría decir. Con un humor ácido e inteligente, un halo de misterio girando en torno a sus labras, y una risa completamente transparente y contagiosa.

Casi no me percaté de que afuera, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y las estrellas hacían su tenue aparición en un cielo que lentamente se iba oscureciendo. Hacia el atardecer, alguien golpeó a la puerta de nuestro compartimiento.

—Adelante —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que observábamos cómo un muchacho alto y de cabellos negros abría la puerta del vagón y se introducía en el mismo. Llevaba el escudo de Hufflepuff bordado en la túnica, y la insignia de Prefecto colgando del cuello, igual que aquel chico que yo me había encontrado en el pasillo al subir al tren.

Pero no fue nada de eso lo que me desagradó del chico. Sino la extraña expresión que lucía: un gesto de clara lástima.

—Hola… mi nombre es Sack Lorman. Tú debes de ser Thomas White, ¿verdad? —se presentó el Prefecto de Hufflepuff, con la mirada todavía de pena dirigida hacia Thomas.

Inmediatamente, la sonrisa pareció borrarse de los labios de Thomas al escuchar aquellas palabras, como si Sack acabara de amenazarlo de muerte. Yo miraba alternativamente a uno y al otro, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Te he estado buscando por todo el tren… la Directora McGonagall me ha asignado como tu guía, al menos hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts… —continuó hablando Sack, al no recibir respuesta alguna de Thomas.

Mi compañero de compartimiento pareció enfurecerse ante aquellas palabras. Su mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso tono rojo, y se puso inmediatamente de pie, con los puños cerrados y los labios fruncidos del enojo.

—Yo se cuidarme perfectamente bien. Lo he hecho durante once años y puedo seguir haciéndolo en lo que queda de viaje hasta Hogwarts —le respondió Thomas, enfurecido, tomándome completamente por sorpresa.

—Pero la Directora pidió específicamente que yo fuera tu… —trató de excusarse Sack, tan sorprendido como yo ante la reacción de Thomas.

—¡Yo no necesito ningún guía! —lo interrumpió Thomas, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por controlar su voz y no gritar como un desaforado.

—Como digas. Yo solo quería ayudarte —reaccionó Sack, encogiéndose de hombros, visiblemente ofendido ante la reacción de Thomas. Mi compañero pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues sus labios se relajaron un poco, dibujando una especie de sonrisa.

—Lo sé… es solo que no necesito ayuda. En serio —insistió Thomas, esta vez en un tono más tranquilo. Sack asintió con la cabeza, aunque era obvio que no coincidía en aquel punto, y tras unos segundos, salió del vagón.

Thomas permaneció de pie varios segundos después de que el prefecto hubiera salido del vagón. Luego, como si hubiera salido de un trance, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón frente a mí, y soltó un resoplido resignado.

—Ya me parecía a mi que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que algo de _esto_ sucediera —se lamentó Thomas, más para si mismo que para mí.

—Perdona pero… yo no entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar, Thomas —le confesé, acercándome más a él, y sentándome sobre el borde de mi propio asiento, expectante.

Thomas frunció los labios, debatiéndose entre explicarme aquella extraña situación que acaba de suceder, o simplemente fingir que nada había pasado. Soltó nuevamente un suspiro, y entonces, extendió una de sus manos hacia sus anteojos de sol, tomándolos por el borde.

—¿Quieres entender lo que acaba de suceder? Bueno… aquí está la explicación, Ted —me dijo, mientras que se sacaba los anteojos.

Primero, todo lo que pude ver fueron sus ojos cerrados. Y entonces, abrió sus párpados.

Los ojos más celestes que jamás había visto en mi vida me devolvieron la mirada. Ojos tan celestes que parecían transparentes. Ojos tan celestes que parecían… ciegos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —pregunté yo, todavía algo sorprendido. Thomas se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras que volvía a ponerse los anteojos.

—¿Por qué iba a contártelo antes? —preguntó en cambio. —Yo no soy un pobre chico ciego, Ted. Soy simplemente un chico más, que ve diferente.

—¿Diferente? —inquirí, cada vez más interesado en la persona sentada delante de mi.

—¿Sabes por qué no necesito de la ayuda de ese muchacho inepto para llegar a Hogwarts? —preguntó retóricamente, recuperando un poco su chispa al decir aquellas palabras. —Porque yo _veo_, Ted. Solo que de una manera diferente a como puedes ver tú, o el resto de las personas. Tú ves colores, formas, rostros. Yo en cambio, veo _energía_. Veo la esencia de las personas, Ted.

—¿La energía? —repetí, cada vez más estupefacto. Thomas sonrió.

—Claro… Energía, alma, como quieras llamarlo. Yo puedo verlo. Cada persona tiene su brillo, su color, su intensidad… —me explicó pacientemente Thomas, y un aire soñador llenó sus palabras. —Fue así que te reconocí en el andén. A ti y a tu familia.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? —pregunté, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa comenzara a dibujarse en mi rostro.

—Vi a personas heridas, personas que han sufrido, que han perdido mucho… y sin embargo, brillan. Te digo Ted… tu familia tiene un brillo muy intenso. —me respondió Thomas, también sonriendo.

—Vaya… Thomas, es genial. —aquellas palabras se escaparon de mis labios. Thomas adquirió entonces una expresión seria.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó, serio, enderezándose en su asiento.

—¡Claro que si! Tú puedes _ver_ a las personas, Thomas —recalqué yo, sin poder creer que mi compañero no fuera conciente de lo que ello significaba. Thomas sonrió pícaramente.

—Y no solo eso, compañero… he aprendido a reconocer las distintas energías. Puedo diferenciar entre la gente que mágica y la no mágica, por ejemplo. —continuó abriéndose él.

—¿Sabías reconocerlos antes de recibir tu carta? —pregunté, confundido. Thomas asintió.

—Es raro… siempre supe que la magia existía, incluso antes de recibir mi carta. Yo podía ver todo ese poder moviéndose alrededor de algunas personas. Energía fluyendo desde ellos, haciendo cosas maravillosas… —comenzó a decir Thomas, sumergiéndose en sus propios recuerdos. —No sé cómo se ve la magia con tus ojos, Ted… pero si pudieras ver al menos un segundo lo que yo veo… —suspiró.

—Es sorprendente… —tuve que confesarle. Thomas rió.

—No te das una idea de todo el tiempo que he estado esperando este momento, Ted. Soñando con poder ser yo también parte de ese mundo que podía ver, pero al cual todavía no pertenecía… —Thomas me confesó su temor.

Y entonces, comprendí que mi teoría había sido equivocada. Había algo peor que pertenecer al mundo mágico y tener que esperar ansiosamente durante once años que llegue tu momento para poder ir a Hogwarts. Y era conocer al mundo mágico, pero no saber si algún día podrás siguiera pertenecer a él.

—Tú serás un excelente mago, Ted —soltó repentinamente Thomas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunté yo, dudoso de aquellas palabras, pero muy deseoso de poder creerlas.

—Porque lo estoy viendo ahora mismo, Lupin. Tu energía no se parece en nada a del resto de la gente… es como si fuera un mezcla un poco rara, pero que en cierta forma, funciona bien… —comenzó a analizarme Thomas. Yo reí al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Verás, Thomas… si creías que tú eras el más raro de este vagón, pues lamento decepcionarte. Yo tengo un secreto más grande para contar —me reí de mi mismo.

El resto del viaje lo dedicamos a contar nuestras historias. Nuestras vidas.

Yo le conté de mis padres, Remus Lupin, el Merodeador licántropo, y Nymphedora Tonks, la Aurora Metamorfomaga. De Andrómeda Tonks, la Black desheredada. De Harry Potter, el Niño que vivió. Le conté de los Weasley, de mi infancia. De la vida que había tenido, y de la vida que hubiera podido tener si Voldemort nunca hubiera existido. Hablé de mis miedos e inseguridades con respecto a Hogwarts. De lo mucho que había ansiado toda mi vida aquel momento. Y de las expectativas que tenía.

Y él me contó de su vida. Cómo había sido crecer sin ver, o mejor dicho, viendo diferente. De cómo había aprendido a descifrar lo que veía. De cómo podía ver la magia y reconocerla. De cómo había aprendido a arreglárselas solo. De su miedo a que la gente se enterara de su condición y lo discriminara. De sus inseguridades sobre si mismo. Sobre si sería capaz de hacer magia sin poder ver.

Aquella fue la primera vez que abrí mi corazón a un desconocido. Lo dejé entrar dentro de mi, conocer lo más profundo de mi ser. Mis sentimientos, mis miedos, mis amores, mis virtudes y debilidades. Todo. Y era extraño, porque en cierta manera, Thomas ya lo sabía todo de mi, tan solo con _verme._ Pero se sintió bien. Compartir todo aquello con alguien, y que me entendiera. Y a su vez, que la otra persona me abriera su corazón. Aquella fue la primera vez que aprendí a mirar verdaderamente. A _ver más allá _de lo que ven los ojos.

El viaje transcurrió en un santiamén, y antes de que fuéramos concientes de ello, nos encontrábamos en la estación de Hogsmeade. El tren detuvo su marcha, y las puertas del mismo se abrieron para dejarnos salir.

Thomas y yo esperamos a que nuestro vagón prácticamente se vaciara para salir del compartimiento y bajar del tren. Yo ya había puesto mis pies en tierra firme y me encontraba caminando hacia donde se agolpaba la multitud de estudiantes cuando comprobé que Thomas no me seguía. Giré sobre mis talones para encontrarlo de pie, petrificado, en el último escalón del tren.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté, volviendo sobre mis pasos hacia donde Thomas se encontraba paralizado. Tenía cierta expresión de terror en el rostro.

—¿Y qué pasa si llego a necesitar ayuda, Ted? —soltó Thomas su último y mayor miedo de todos. Yo sonreí condescendientemente.

—No te preocupes. Me tienes a mi, Thomas —le aseguré, mientras que le daba una palmeada en el hombro, incitándolo a avanzar. Thomas me devolvió la sonrisa, y dio un paso, bajando finalmente del tren.

—Por cierto, Ted… puedes llamarme Tom. Mis amigos me llaman así —me dijo, mientras que caminábamos hacia la multitud.

—Tú llámame Teddy, entonces —le pedí yo.

Sabía que por delante me esperaba un largo y difícil camino. Sabía que Hogwarts iba a traer muchas satisfacciones, pero también muchos problemas, desafíos, desencuentros y fracasos. Pero ya no tenía miedo. Estaba listo para enfrentar lo que fuera que tuviera que venir porque no estaba solo.

A partir de aquel día, yo sería el que vería el mundo con los ojos, y Tom el que vería más allá de la realidad, el que vería con el alma.

* * *

**Bueno, este era un capítulo que hace mucho tiempo quería escribir. Siempre pensé que Ted debía de tener a su lado un amigo especial. Y cuando Thomas vino a mi mente por primera vez, me lo imaginé especial, diferente al resto de la gente. Alguien dueño de un poder único y diferente. Alguien ciego, pero capaz de ver mucho más de lo que ve la gente común.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Disfruté mucho de escribirlo, y espero que haya reflejado bien los miedos e inseguridades que muchas veces pueden venir junto con aquello que deseamos demasiado.**

**Respondo reviews de los capítulos 5 y 6:**

**G-Annie: muchas gracias por el review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y espero que también disfrutes este nuevo one shot.**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: jaja, asi que tu favorito fue el capítulo 5? Sí, a mi también me gustó mucho escribir ese capítulo. Hay algo triste y conmovedor en las personas que mueren por amor. ¿Puede haber acaso una mejor forma de morir, que por alguien a quien amas? ¿Qué sentido puede tener una vida, si no esta orientada a amar? Si no puedes morir por nadie, entonces es que no has amado lo suficiente, y por lo tanto, no has aprovechado tu vida. Sí, la frase de Remus está en Los Guardianes Negros. Como dije al empezar esta historia, este fic esta basado en el Ted Lupin de "Albus Potter y los Guardianes Negros", asi que muchos datos van a ir coincidiendo entre ambas historias. En cuanto a la frase de Tonks... es una frase que a mi me gusta mucho... la idea de nosotros somos solo un segundo en el mundo, pero que el amor puede durar más... es lindo. En cuanto a Victoire... es una mujer enamorada. Las mujeres enamoradas lo pueden todo, jajaja. Con respecto al comentario del capítulo 6, ufff! Me hiciste sonrojar con eso de que Rowling debería envidiarme ajjaja. No creo que sea para tanto, pero me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado la descripción de volar, porque eres de mis mejores críticas en todos los fics!**

**Sofi: me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo 5, y que te haya hecho acordar a un momento personal tuyo. Eso significa muchísimo para mi, porque quiere decir que, como escritora, logré escribir algo con lo cual vos como lectora pudiste identificarte. Muchas gracias por compartirlo conmigo.**

**Nat Potter W: por favor, decime Gabi. Hace tanto que venis dejandome reviews que me hace sentir incómoda que me llames por el nombre completo ajaja. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo 5, y que te haya parecido una "lección moral". Creo que el mundo sería un lugar mucho mas lindo si la gente aprendiera a amar un poquito mas. =)**

**CrisitnaB: que bueno que te hayas emocionado! Tenia miedo de que el capítulo 5 tuviera demasiado "sensibilismo", por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero la verdad que es como yo imagino que me sentiría de estar en el lugar de Ted. Gracias por considerarme una de tus favoritos.**

**cocholat: gracias por el review! La verdad que "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin" es un proyecto bastante ambicioso que se me ocurrió tras varios pedidos de algunas lectoras sobre un fic para Teddy, la estoy muy feliz con los resultados que esta dando. Me resulta todo un desafío literario cada vez que me tengo que sentar a escribir un nuevo capítulo, y suelen tomarme mucho tiempo, porque soy bastante perfeccionista. Pero lo disfruto mucho, y me alegra que ustedes como lectores también lo encuentren interesante para leer. Gracias nuevamente!**

**Alfredoi: que lindo encontrarte también por acá. Viniendo de vos, me tomó como todo un halago tu review. La palabras "increible" me dejo sorprendida, ajjaja. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta serie de one shots y me alegra que te hayan resultado buenos. Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo con este capítulo y los próximos. Saludos!**

**Atenea23: asi que tu eres una Victoire? Asumo entonces que debes de ser una persona que esta muy enamorada. Muchas gracias por el review... es todo un halago para mi que me digas que conseguí arrancarte una lágrima y una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Gracias!**

**Gracias también a todos los lectores que no dejan reviews pero que siguen esta historia! Y perdón por la demora.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Dos leones, un águila y una

**Capítulo 8: Dos leones, un águila y una serpiente**

Pisé tembloroso el piso de piedra que se extendía delante de mí. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de la emoción. Sentía mis manos sudorosas. Once años esperando estar allí…

—¿Nervioso, Lupin? —se burló al lado mío Tom, pero con solo mirarlo pude ver que él también estaba como yo.

Hogwarts era mucho más de lo que yo había imaginado. Mucho más de lo que mi padrino jamás podría haberme contado. La magia se podía sentir en cada esquina de aquel castillo. Caminé a los tropezones, girando a mirar todo a mi alrededor mientras que Hagrid nos guiaba a través del pasillo subterráneo que nos llevaría hasta el Gran Salón.

Tom caminaba confiado junto a mí, a pesar de su ceguera. No necesitaba bastón, y con el tiempo, yo aprendería a acostumbrarse a aquello. Porque Tom veía, solo que de una manera diferente al resto.

—¡Todos acérquense, por favor! —llamó repentinamente la voz de Neville Longbottom, un fiel amigo de Harry, y profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts. Todos obedecimos, y nos agolpamos alrededor de él.

Seríamos cerca de cincuenta estudiantes. Todos con las mismas miradas ansiosas y hasta preocupadas. Aquello me sirvió de consuelo, pues al menos, yo no era el único que se encontraba en estado de pánico.

—Gracias, Hagrid —le dijo el Prof. Longbottom al semigigante que nos había guiado en los barcos a través del Lago, hasta el castillo.

Hagrid le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, y haciendo un terrible estruendo a su paso, se alejó de nosotros, camino al Gran Salón.

—Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, y les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts —anunció el profesor de Herbologia, sonriente.

—¡Ey, Ted! ¡Es el loco que casi prende fuego mi casa! —me susurró Tom, entre risas. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír y continuar prestando atención a lo que Neville decía en ese momento.

A pesar de que los años habían pasado, Neville seguía siendo la misma persona que mi padrino me había descripto de cuando eran niños y estudiaban en Hogwarts. Se lo continuaba notando inseguro, y nervioso frente a la obligación de ejercer un papel de autoridad. Pero indudablemente, se trataba de un hombre de gran corazón, que como yo y muchos otros, había sufrido enormemente en manos de Lord Voldemort, pero había sabido sobrevivir. Lamentablemente, durante estos veintidós años, me he cansado de conocer gente marcada por el horror de Tom Riddle. Somos muchos los que cargamos con el peso de varias generaciones atormentadas por el mal.

Neville explicó rápidamente lo que sucedería a continuación: nos formaríamos en fila, y entraríamos al Gran Salón, donde seríamos sorteados a nuestras casas correspondientes. Con cada palabra que decía, yo sentía los nervios ir creciendo dentro de mí, volviéndome loco. Ya no quería esperar. Quería ser sorteado de una vez por todas.

—¿Listos? ¡Vamos, entonces! —anunció Longbottom, con una sonrisa, y las gigantescas puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron.

Cuatro filas de mesas, largas y abarrotadas de estudiantes giraron inmediatamente a mirarnos, mientras que marchábamos hasta el frente del salón. Neville encabezaba la fila. Una vez en el frente, permanecimos a un costado, mientras que el Prof de Herbología traía el viejo y desgastado Sombrero Seleccionador, protagonista de algunas de las mejores historias de Harry Potter.

Fui incapaz de prestar atención a la canción del Sombrero. Ni tampoco presté atención a los nombres de aquellos compañeros míos que iban siendo sorteados, por orden alfabético. Mi mente se encontraba abstraída en ese instante, tratando de descifrar a dónde iría a parar yo. ¿Sería en Slytherin, donde mi abuela había aprendido a armarse de la fuerza y astucia necesaria para enfrentarse a los Black, y casarse con mi abuelo? ¿O sería Hufflepuff, donde mi madre había aprendido que hay que luchar y trabajar duro por aquello que se ama, y nunca bajar los brazos? ¿O sería Gryffindor, donde mi padre y mi padrino habían ganado la valentía necesaria para enfrentarse cientos de peligros por defender sus sueños? ¿O estaría mi lugar en aquella casa a la que yo tan olvidada tenía, la honorable Ravenclaw?

—Lupin, Ted Remus —me llamó el Prof. Longbottom, con una sonrisa.

Tardé en reaccionar y avanzar hasta el taburete donde se suponía que debía de sentarme. Sentía mi corazón sacudirse expectante en el pecho, y las miradas de los alumnos clavadas en mi, a la espera de la sentencia final del Sombrero.

Neville me dedicó un guiño amistoso antes de colocarme el Sombrero sobre la cabeza, y entonces, todo se oscureció.

—_Mmm… ¡Pero qué jovencito más particular! _—me habló una voz al oído, haciéndome saltar levemente del asiento. —_Creo que nunca había visto a alguien como tú… tu padre era diferente, y tu madre sin duda era diferente… pero tú, muchacho, eres único _—continuó hablando la vocecilla.

Yo no me animé a interrumpirlo en su debate personal. No quise interferir en la decisión del Sombrero, fundamentalmente, porque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería. ¿Slytherin? ¿Hufflepuff? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Ravenclaw?

—_¿Por qué dudas tanto, muchacho? Si es más que obvio que alguien como tú no podría estar en otro lugar que en... _¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó repentinamente el Sombrero.

E inmediatamente, un barullo se elevó en el Salón. En cuanto el Prof. Longbottom me quitó el Sombrero de la cabeza pude ver que la mesa de los Leones había estallado en aplausos, gritos y silbidos. Y entonces comprendí que el Sombrero tenía razón: yo pertenecía a Gryffindor. Esa mesa era mi lugar. Todas mis dudas se desvanecieron en ese instante.

Una gigantesca sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara mientras que caminaba hacia me nueva mesa y recibía gustoso los saludos de los alumnos vestidos de rojo y dorado. Me senté junto a otro muchacho que acaba de ser sorteado también para la casa de Gryffindor, como yo. Era un chico moreno, de amplia y blanquísima sonrisa, y mirada verde. Me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza en cuanto estuve junto a él.

—Así que seremos compañeros, ¿eh? —me dijo, mientras que extendía su mano hacia mi.

—Eso parece —coincidí, sin poder esconder mi felicidad por pertenecer a la misma casa que mi padre—. Mi nombre es Ted Lupin —le dije, mientras que estrechaba su mano.

—Richard Fox —se presentó—. ¿Conoces a alguno de los otros chicos? —me preguntó Richard, mientras que volvía su atención hacia la fila de niños que todavía esperaba para ser sorteados. Recién entonces caí en cuenta de que la Ceremonia aún no había terminado.

—Sí, conozco al chico de gafas negras. Su nombre es Thomas White —le dije, mientras que señalaba disimuladamente a quien más tarde se convertiría en uno de mis mejores amigos—. ¿Y tú, conoces a alguien? —inquirí con sincera curiosidad. Ansiaba comenzar a conocer la gente que compartiría conmigo los próximos siete años. Richard asintió enérgicamente, mientras que su mirada viajaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Ves a la muchacha de es idéntica a mi pero en mujer? —me dijo, mientras que señalaba a una chica de tez oscura y ojos verdes—. Pues es mi hermana melliza, y acaba de ser seleccionada a Slytherin —agregó luego con cierta tristeza.

Yo no pude evitar chasquear la lengua, casi de forma reprobatoria ante aquel comentario. Han de entender que yo crecí entre serpientes y leones. Nunca entró dentro de mi pensamiento la idea de que Gryffindor y Slytherin no eran compatibles. El tiempo terminaría por darme la razón.

—No deja de ser tu hermana por estar en Slytherin —le dije, en tono de burla. Richard rió nervioso.

—Lo sé… pero quería que estuviera en mi misma casa —confesó el joven Fox, mientras que lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a su hermana.

—Oh, no te preocupes… la única diferencia está en que ella tendrá otra Sala Común —traté de alentarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de las mesas separadas por casas? —insistió Richard.

—Bueno… nunca escuché que hubiera una ley que prohibiera que estudiantes de distintas casas se sentaran a comer juntos en una misma mesa… —le respondí. Richard pareció entusiasmarse ante la idea de que, después de todo, no tendría que separarse definitivamente de su hermana.

—White, Thomas —escuché en ese instante la voz de Neville Longbottom llamando a mi amigo.

Tom avanzó sin miedo alguno hacia el taburete. Se mostraba seguro, y una sonrisa pícara le surcaba el rostro. El Sombrero apenas rozó su cabeza antes de gritar:

—RAVENCLAW

Y la mesa de las águilas estalló en aplausos y saludos de bienvenidas para su nueva adquisición. Inevitablemente, la sonrisa se comenzó a borrar de mi rostro mientras veía avanzar a Tom hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hasta entonces, había guardado la esperanza de que los dos termináramos en la misma casa.

—Ey, no deja de ser tu amigo por estar en Ravenclaw —me comentó Richard, cómplicemente.

—Lo sé —confesé, recuperando débilmente la sonrisa.

¿Sería un impedimento para nuestra amistad el hecho de que Tom estuviera en Ravenclaw? Recordé entonces a Luna, la amiga de mi padrino, que había pertenecido a la misma casa, y se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas. Había sido nombrada como madrina de Albus, el segundo hijo de Harry. Y Lily, la más pequeña de los tres hermanos Potter, llevaba por segundo nombre el de ella.

No, claro que Ravenclaw no sería un impedimento para mi amistad con Thomas White. Como tampoco Slytherin lo sería para Richard Fox.

Richard resultó ser un muchacho simpático, y sumamente hablador. Durante el resto de la comida, Richard, o Rick como terminaría diciéndole con los años, había pasado gran parte de su vida en Estados Unidos. Sus padres, magos hijos de _muggles_, habían huido de Inglaterra durante la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort, y habían encontrado asilo en Nueva York, donde vivían los padres de su madre.

Luego de que la guerra terminara, el Sr y la Sra Fox decidieron quedarse indefinidamente en la _ciudad_ _que_ _nunca duerme_. Pero ambos habían coincidido en que, si algún día tenían un hijo, querían que fuera a estudiar a Hogwarts. Y así fue como los mellizos Fox, Richard y Felicity, terminaron en Hogwarts.

—¿Interrumpo algún debate filosófico de radical importancia para la humanidad? —rió una voz femenina. Había cierta acidez en aquellas palabras, un aire sin duda burlón. Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que le escuché decir a Felicity Fox, la hermana de Richard. Y con los años, terminaría acostumbrándome a su humor áspero e irónico.

—Ted, ella es mi hermana —dijo Rick, aunque no había necesidad de hacer aquella presentación. Sin duda, eran idénticos, con la pequeña diferencia de sexo.

Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé sobre Felicity era que se trataba de una chica muy bella. Peligrosamente bella. Y los años terminarían por demostrarme que tenía razón. Felicity se convertiría en una de las mujeres más lindas de Hogwarts, y como buena Slytherin, no dudaría en usarlo a su favor.

—Un placer conocerte, Ted. Veo que mi hermano ya te está aburriendo con nuestra vida yankee, ¿no? —volvió a burlarse Felicity, aunque le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa a Rick.

—Y veo que tú te estas aburriendo sobremanera en la mesa de las serpientes para arrastrarte hasta aquí a escuchar mi aburrido discurso —le devolvió el golpe Rick, sonriendo de lado. Ella le sacó la lengua en forma burlona.

—Creo que no le caigo muy bien a mis nuevas compañeras —confesó Felicity, lanzando una mirada confundida hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—Es porque eres bonita —dijo repentinamente la voz de Tom.

Felicity, quien no había visto llegar al amigo de Ted, se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras. Rick la miró sorprendido. Más tarde, mi nuevo amigo me confesaría que su hermana nunca se sonrojaba ni sentía vergüenza. Y efectivamente, yo mismo comprobaría la veracidad de aquellas palabras con nuestros años en Hogwarts. Tom sería, siempre, la única excepción a esa regla. El único capaz de hacerla sonrojar.

—¿Creen que alguien nos rete si me siento un rato aquí? Ya terminé de comer, así que no voy a comerme la comida de los voraces leones —bromeó Tom. Ni siquiera esperó a mi respuesta para sentarse frente a mí.

—Pues si él puede sentarse aquí, yo también —recuperó el habla Felicity, empujando a su hermano para que le hiciera un lugar.

Aquella fue la primera vez que los cuatro nos sentamos juntos. La primera de muchas otras veces. De hecho, de allí en adelante, no recuerdo comida en la cual nos sentáramos separados. Al principio, algunos de los estudiantes más grandes nos miraban extrañados. Pocos nos dirigían miradas desaprobatorias. La mayoría, simplemente lo ignoraba. Y con el paso de los años, todos se acostumbrarían a ver sentados juntos a dos leones, un águila, y una serpiente.

¿Cómo fue que nos hicimos amigos? No estoy muy seguro. Talvez fue ese mismo día, en ese instante en que nos sentamos todos juntos, y compartimos la mesa durante el tiempo que quedaba. O talvez fue durante las comidas que le siguieron, o cuando nos empezamos a juntar en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes, o cuando salíamos todos juntos a caminar por los jardines del castillo, o cuando gracias al Mapa del Merodeador, podíamos escaparnos por las noches y reunirnos en aulas vacías a charlar hasta altas horas, mientras que comíamos golosinas robadas de la cocina.

No estoy seguro en qué momento fue que establecí ese vínculo tan intenso con esas tres personas. Porque somos tan diferentes los cuatros… y sin embargo, no puedo imaginarme un mejor grupo de amigos que ese.

Una comida fue todo lo que bastó para que los lazos comenzaran a trenzarse entre nosotros cuatro. Lazos que nos mantendrían unidos durante los siete años que todavía restaban por cursar. Lazos que serían puestos a prueba en varias ocasiones.

Dicen que la amistad está repleta de buenos momentos. Pero nadie nos habla nunca de los malos momentos. Porque existen. Son reales. Y nos tocan a todos.

Quisiera poder decir que mi vida es perfecta. Quisiera poder asegurarles que siempre he tenido momentos felices. Quisiera poder decirles que nunca he sufrido, que nunca he llorado. ¡No saben cuánto deseo poder decir que mi vida esta llena solo de momentos felices!

Pero no es verdad. Y no me mal interpreten. Me ha tocado vivir muy buenos momentos. Momentos muy felices. Pero también he vivido mucho dolor, mucha tristeza. Momentos muy malos.

La gente siempre nos habla de los buenos momentos que compartimos con nuestros amigos. Dicen que esos son los recuerdos que más nos quedan. Yo no pienso lo mismo. Los momentos que yo más recuerdo fueron los malos momentos. Momentos en los que el mundo entero se me tiñó de negro. Porque fue en esos momentos, donde sentí más que nunca la necesidad de que alguien me tendiera una mano.

Y tuve suerte. Yo tenía tres personas dispuestas a tenderme una mano. Tres personas dispuestas a acompañarme en medio de ese mundo gris que me estaba abrumando. Así que si me lo preguntan a mí, yo no mido a mis amigos por los buenos momentos. Yo los mido por los malos momentos que vivimos, y que supimos superar juntos.

Mis amigos no son perfectos. Y yo tampoco lo soy. Nos hemos equivocado, y mucho a lo largo de estos años. Nos hemos peleado, muchas veces, y nos hemos vuelto a amigar todas las veces. Hemos estado en desacuerdo en muchas cosas, y hemos criticado mucho el uno al otro. Pero siempre hemos sabido estar el uno para el otro. Siempre. Nos hemos apoyado incluso cuando no coincidíamos del todo. Crecimos juntos, nos equivocamos juntos, y aprendimos juntos. Compartimos amores y desamores, encuentros y desencuentros. Compartimos muchas risas, pero también, muchas lágrimas.

Y al final de cuentas, eso es lo que queda: momentos. Buenos o malos, no importa. La vida está hecha de momentos. Lo importante es con quién los compartimos.

* * *

**Es un capítulo corto, lo sé. Pero me pareció lindo contarles cómo fue que Teddy conoció a su grupo de amigos. O al menos, al grupo de amigos que yo me imagino. Espero que les guste...**

**Leí todos los reviews! Y se los agradesco muchísimo. En gran parte, son esos reviews los que hacen que yo me siga animando a escribir estos one-shots de momentos en la vida de Teddy... ;) Quisiera poder darles una respuesta a todos... pero estoy con muy poco tiempo y queria subirles este capítulo pues hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia (pobre ted... lo tengo abandonado!)**

**Gracias nuevamente, y espero ansiosa sus opiniones al respecto!**

**Saludos,**

**G**


	9. Capítulo 9: El momento exacto

**Capítulo 9: El momento exacto**

En general, la gente no reconoce el momento exacto en que se enamora de otra persona. Suele ser algo gradual, que lentamente los va invadiendo, hasta que repentinamente, sin saber cómo, sin saber por qué, esa persona se ha convertido en lo más importante en sus vidas. Todo gira en torno a ella, y nada tiene sentido si no puede ser compartido con esa persona única y especial.

Pero yo soy un caso diferente. Yo recuerdo el momento exacto en el que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado. Y no solo enamorado. Recuerdo el momento exacto en que me di cuenta que esa chica era la mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Era mi último año en Hogwarts, y con Tom, Rick y Felicity ya habíamos organizado el viaje que haríamos terminado aquel año.

Habíamos decidido que necesitábamos un poco de aventura, conocer el mundo más allá de Hogwarts, más allá de Londres. Así que nos iríamos de viaje a América del Sur. Una tierra llena de magia, magia de la que nosotros sólo habíamos escuchado en los libros. Podríamos ver cosas con las cuales algunas personas simplemente pueden soñar. Y recorreríamos países de asombrosa belleza. Sería un viaje de un año completo, o talvez incluso más tiempo. No había límites para nosotros.

Los exámenes habían terminado, y para coronar el año, habíamos ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Así que para festejar, los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor decidimos organizar una fiesta en la Sala Común para la última noche antes de volver a casa.

Recuerdo que para aquella ocasión Rick agradeció una vez más, como lo había hecho cientos de veces durante esos siete años, que mi padrino me hubiera dado el Mapa del Merodeador para mi cumpleaños número once. Fue gracias a ese maravilloso trozo de pergamino que conseguimos las cervezas de manteca a tiempo para la fiesta.

Decoramos todo el Salón de rojo y dorado. Guirnaldas y globos sobrevolaban toda la sala, y varios destellos de luces mágicas se encendían cada tanto y zumbaban por el lugar, para desaparecer sin dejar señales.

Otro de mis compañeros, Doug, se hizo cargo de la música, sorprendiéndonos a todos con algunos de los mejores temas que los _muggles_ hayan compuesto jamás.

Pusimos una única condición: todos debían asistir a la fiesta con máscaras. ¿Por qué? Pues no había un verdadero motivo. A serles sinceros, simplemente nos pareció divertido organizar una mascarada.

La noticia de la gran fiesta de Gryffindor se difundió rápidamente por entre las demás casas, y las diferencias entre colores y banderas parecieron quedar de lado a las hora de divertirse. Alumnos de las cuatro casas se entremezclaron el la sala común de Gryffindor, que para aquella noche resultó llamativamente pequeña. Y una vez más, mis queridos amigos agradecieron enormemente a mi padrino, y a los famosos Merodeadores por su impecable creación. De no haber sido gracias al mapa, los alumnos de otras casas nunca hubieran llegado a la Sala sin ser descubiertos antes. Felicity se encargó de guiar a los de Slytherin. Y Tom, quien había entablado muy buenas relaciones con otro muchacho de Hufflepuff llamado Piers, se ofreció a guiar no solo a llas águilas, sino también a los hurones.

Lo que había empezado como un pequeño festejo se había convertido en una impresionante fiesta, de la cual únicamente quedaban restringidos los más pequeños, por cuestiones de seguridad.

Y ustedes se preguntarán, ¿por qué les hablo tanto de esta fiesta? Porque fue justamente entre medio de tanta gente, de música demasiado fuerte, y máscaras por todos lados, que reconocí a la mujer de mi vida.

Todavía la recuerdo bajando las escaleras de las habitaciones de mujeres de Gryffindor. Lucía una túnica color plata, y el cabello rubio suelto sobre los hombros, como a mi me gusta. Bajaba junto a su mejor amiga, conversando alegremente. Llevaba puesta una máscara plateada, que le enmarcaba sus ojos azules, y dejaba al descubierto su nariz puntiaguda, sus mejillas sonrrosadas y sus labios curvilíneos. Y mientras que bajaba las escaleras y se abría camino entre la gente, la escuché reír. ¡Cómo me gustaba esa risa! ¡Cómo me encandilaba esa mirada! Estaba paralizado en mi lugar, atontado por su belleza, hipnotizado por su risa. Y sin embargo, por más que muchos piensen que _ése _ fue EL momento, se equivocan.

El momento vendría varias horas más tarde, cuando abrumado por su indiferencia, me escapé hacia la terraza de la torre, a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Tengo fresca en la memoria la sensación del viento tibio de verano rozándome el rostro. Recuerdo perfectamente que me incliné sobre el barandal de la terraza, y durante largos minutos permanecí ensimismado observando la luna.

—¡Oh, mujeres! No podemos vivir con ellas, no podemos vivir sin ellas —rió repentinamente la voz de Tom White. El muchacho apareció en la terraza con sus característicos anteojos negros y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. —Te he estado buscando, Lupin… Allí abajo está teniendo lugar una de las mejores fiestas de mi vida, y tú te encuentras aquí, solo, como un lobo mojado aullando a la luna —continuó burlándose su amigo, mientras que se acercaba a mi, y se reclinaba también sobre la baranda.

—Creo que has bebido de más, compañero —me burlé yo al sentirle el olor a hidromiel. Tom bufó, mientras que hacía un gesto con la mano como si descartara aquel comentario.

—Mañana estaremos dejando este lugar para siempre, Lupin… ¿has pensado en eso? —comentó repentinamente Tom, adquiriendo una expresión melancólica.

—Es raro, ¿no crees? Terminar Hogwarts… —agregé, pensando por primera vez seriamente en ello.

—Pues… Hogwarts es genial, pero… ¡no esperan tantas cosas allá afuera, compañero! ¡El mundo es nuestro! —gritó Tom, mientras que se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre el borde del balcón.

—Tranquilo, Señor del Mundo —me reí, mientras que lo empujaba un poco hacia atrás, temeroso de que cayera.

—Todo saldrá bien, Lupin… en una semana estaremos en México, y a partir de allí… ¡quién sabe a dónde iremos a parar!

—Será increíble —coincidí, emocionándome nuevamente con la idea del viaje.

—Claro que lo será —aseguró Tom, y repentinamente, me aferró del cuello con su brazo, y me acercó a él—. Ahora, hazme un favor… baja a esa fiesta, busca a esa chica, y dale un beso de una vez por todas —le susurró por lo bajo, y luego lo soltó.

—Estás borracho —reí, aunque sabía a qué se refería con aquel comentario.

—Al menos yo estoy borracho de alcohol, pero tú... ¡tú, Lupin, estás borracho de amor! —se burló de mi mientras que bajaba las escaleras, sin darme tiempo a retrucarle nada.

Habían pasado tan solo unos segundos cuando escuché nuevamente pasos en las escaleras. Sonreí para mis adentros, convencido de que se trataba de White, quien regresaba para gastarme alguna otra broma que se le había ocurrido en el camino.

—Si has venido para ser molestándome con todo eso del amor te voy a tirar por el balcón —dije en broma, mientras que giraba en dirección a la puerta de acceso a la terraza.

Quedé mudo al percatarme que no se trataba de Tom White, ni de mi amigo Rick Fox, ni su hermana Felicity.

—No tengo intenciones de molestarte… pero si lo deseas, puedo irme —me dijo Victoire, detrás de su máscara de plata. Una sonrisa parecía vacilar en sus labios, como si dudara sobre mi respuesta.

—No, por favor… quédate —prácticamente le rogué, sin poder quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Me gusta cómo llevas el pelo hoy… pareces de mi familia —rió Vicky, mientras que señalaba con un dedo mi cabello, el cual lucía de rojo furioso para aquella ocasión. Yo también reí, mientras que inconcientemente me rascaba la cabeza.

—Quería que hiciera juego con mi máscara —señalé. Hoy me doy cuenta de lo estúpidas que fueron aquellas palabras. Pero Vicky estaba sonriendo en ese instante, y nada más importaba.

—Han organizado una linda fiesta —comentó ella, caminando algo indecisa hacia mi. Aquello me sorprendió.

Yo conocía a Victoire Weasley. La conocía demasiado bien. Y sabía que ella nunca vacilaba. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, que caminaba siempre con la frente en alto.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, en un claro intento por evitar encontrarse con mis ojos, que no podían dejar de observarla. Jugaba inquietamente con sus manos, haciendo tamborilear los dedos contra el borde de la baranda. Sonreí al comprender lo que le sucedía: Victoire Weasley estaba nerviosa.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado —intenté retomar la charla. Repentinamente ella levantó sus ojos y los clavó en mí. Y toda mi seguridad de hombre se desbarrancó con esa mirada.

—Todavía no ha terminado, Ted —dijo casi en un susurro.

Estábamos tan cerca… podía sentir su perfume, sobrevolando el aire, llegando hasta mi, tentándome a reducir la distancia que me separaba de ella. Tan dulce… tan angelical… estaba convencido de que se estiraba mi mano para tocar la piel de su rostro, ella se esfumaría en el aire. Porque aquello no podía ser real. Tenía que ser un sueño.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para nosotros dos en esa terraza, en esa mirada. Ya nada más importaba… solo nosotros, allí.

Y entonces, una explosión se escuchó desde una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, y repentinamente, el cielo se iluminó con los destellos de los fuegos artificiales que seguramente Hamilton Knight, capitán del equipo de Quidditch, estaba lanzando en ese instante.

El sonido estruendoso de los artificios nos tomó por sorpresa, sobresaltándolos. Y en un segundo, todo el clima se había desvanecido. Victoire volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez hacia el cielo nocturno, donde brillaban luces de todos los colores. Yo me maldije a mi mismo por dentro. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido de dejar pasar ese momento único?

—Creo… creo que es hora de irme a dormir… —habló repentinamente Vicky. Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal en mi pecho. ¿Irse? ¿Ahora? —Buenas noches, Ted — se despidió, y inclinándose hacia mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y mientras que la veía caminar de regreso hacia la puerta de la terraza, supe que había dejado pasar el momento. Y que nunca me perdonaría no haberla besado allí mismo, en esa terraza, ese día.

No sé por qué lo hice. Sólo sé que no podía dejar que aquel fuera el final. Sólo sé que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el momento.

Recorrí a paso rápido los escasos metros que Victoire había recorrido, y antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar el picaporte de la puerta, la tomé de la muñeca, reteniéndola. Ella giró instintivamente a mirarme, sorprendida y feliz. Sí, podía leer en sus ojos de que se alegraba de que yo la hubiera detenido.

—No te vayas todavía —le pedí, mientras que daba un paso más hacia ella, todavía sujetándola por la mano, como si tuviera miedo que fuera a escaparse en cualquier instante.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

—Porque hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que te vayas —le confesé, y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, me incliné sobre ella, y la besé.

Y entonces lo supe. En el instante en que mis labios tocaron los de ella, lo supe. Supe que la amaba. Supe que nunca encontraría otros labios como los de ella. Supe que nadie me haría más feliz que ella. Supe que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Ese beso, ese instante en la terraza… ese fue el momento exacto en que me enamoré de Victoire Weasley. Recuerdo mi corazón latiendo desbocado en mi pecho, mezcla de miedo y felicidad. Recuerdo el sabor dulce de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel cuando me animé a tocarle la mejilla. Recuerdo cada detalle de ese instante… porque fue uno de esos momentos únicos en la vida de una persona. Esa clase de momentos que nos marcan profundamente, y nos definen como seres humanos. Esos momentos que nos traen hasta el lugar en que nos encontramos ahora.

Fue un beso breve, tímido, casi robado. Pero bastó. Y lo supe en cuanto me separé de sus labios, y la volví a mirar a los ojos. Había otro brillo en aquella mirada azulada.

—Hace mucho que vengo esperando este momento, Ted Remus Lupin —se burló de mi ella, y me abrazó.

El último fuego artificial de Hamilton brilló entonces sobre la torre de Gryffindor, iluminándonos de rojo y dorado. Yo me aferré a la espalda de Victoire como un náufrago a la orilla, deseando poder quedarme allí para siempre.

Hoy, casi tres años después de dicho evento, sigo sintiéndome igual. Y estoy convencido de que es algo que jamás cambiará. Victoire Weasley siempre será mi refugio, mi orilla. Siempre será mi momento exacto.

Yo, por mi parte, simplemente espero poder ser siempre el de ella.

* * *

**Sé que me tardé bastante, y que este capítulo es bastante breve... pero bueno, era un momento de la vida de Lupin que hace mucho que vengo deseando escribir. Solo espero que les haya gustado...**

**Como podrán notar, he hecho un salto cronológico muy importante en la vida de Ted... aprovecho para recordarles a los lectores que este fic no transcurre en orden cronológico, sino que son una serie de one-shots agrupados juntos, pero que no tienen una continiudad literal el uno con el otro (por supuesto que si se relacionan entre sí, pero no son continuaciones el uno respecto del otro). Hay mucho eventos de la vida de Ted que transcurren en Hogwarts y que todavía no les he relatado... pero quédense tranquilos, que lo haré.**

**Para los lectores que también me acompañan en mi saga de Albus Potter, les cuento que "El Templo de Hades" está llegando a su fin... quedan solo un par de capítulos, asi que los invito a leerlos!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y me haría muy feliz que si leen esta historia me dejen un review comentándome qué les ha parecido! **

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	10. Capítulo 10: Herencia de sangre

**Capítulo 10: Herencia de sangre**

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera charla "profunda" que tuve con mi padrino, Harry Potter. La recuerdo porque fue esa charla la que, años más tarde, me serviría de sostén para tomar algunas decisiones importantes en mi vida.

Tenía nueve años, y revolviendo en la biblioteca de mi padrino, me encontré con un libro que llamó poderosamente mi atención. Obviamente, lo tomé y lo abrí. Era sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Años más tarde se convertiría, de hecho, en mi libro de texto para estudiar dicha materia en Hogwarts. Pero aquel día, era simplemente un libro que había despertado mi interés.

Recorrí sus hojas lleno de curiosidad, leyendo sobre cientos de criaturas oscuras que yo solo había escuchado hablar muy rara vez, y algunas de las cuales desconocía completamente. Boggarts, Gorro Rojo, Dementotes… Todas se encontraban allí, enumeradas y descriptas con el mayor detalle posible. Algunas fueron incluso capaces de erizarme los cabellos de la nuca.

Pero entonces me encontré con algo que no me esperaba. Algo que, a la tierna edad de nueve años, no era capaz de comprender. ¿Por qué estaban los _hombres lobos_ en aquel libro? ¿Por qué a alguien se le había ocurrido incluirlos dentro de la categoría de "criaturas oscuras"? Debía de ser un error… No podía ser cierto.

Leí todo el capítulo. Prácticamente me devoré el texto, incorporando en mi escaso saber datos que desconocía sobre la realidad de los hombres lobos. Y al cabo de dos horas de intensa lectura, terminé por aceptar, con inmenso dolor, que no se trataba de un error.

Cerré el libro y volví a colocarlo en su lugar, asegurándome de que nadie notara que yo lo había tomado prestado. En cierta forma, sentía que acaba de cometer un crimen. Que me había enterado de algo que no se suponía que debía saber. Sentía que cargaba con un peso que no me pertenecía, y que debía esconder del resto de la gente.

Escapé de la biblioteca de Harry tan rápido como me daban mis cortas patitas, y me deslicé por las escaleras hacia uno de los dormitorios de la casa que sabía que se encontraba vacío. Para aquel entonces, Ginny se encontraba embarazada de su tercer hijo, o mejor dicho, hija. Y aquel cuarto en el que me había escabullido había sido vaciado con el objetivo de acondicionarlo para la beba en camino. Rodeado de cajas de cartón y potes de pintura, me escondí en aquel lugar sin saber bien por qué.

Recuerdo la sensación que me abrumaba aquel día. Recuerdo esa presión en el pecho, como si alguien hubiera puesto una bolsa de cemento sobre mí. Recuerdo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse de manera inevitable en mis ojos, presionando por salir. Me ardían los ojos y la garganta, y presionaba con fuerza los puños, deseoso de contenerme. Pero la realidad me había abrumado aquel día, despojándome de toda mi entereza, y convirtiéndome en un puñado de lágrimas, acurrucado en un rincón, escondido detrás de un montón de cartón.

Así me encontró mi padrino, empapado en lágrimas y con las palmas de las manos lastimadas de tanto presionar las uñas contra ellas.

Hay algo que siempre he valorado de Harry, y es el hecho de que él nunca me ha forzado a hablar. Aquel día no fue la excepción. Pues al encontrarme allí, acongojado y temeroso, no se apresuró a hablar y a preguntar. Me miró unos instantes, y con una paciencia propia de un padre, se sentó en el suelo frente a mí, y esperó. Esperó a que yo estuviera listo para hablar, a que yo estuviera listo para contarle lo que me pesaba tanto en ese instante.

Pero yo no podía. No podía hablarle. No a él, al hombre que me había acogido como si fuera su propio hijo. Que me había dado cariño incondicional. Que era para mi fuente de admiración y respeto. ¿Cómo decirle a él la verdad? ¿Cómo revelarle _mi _ verdad? Sentía vergüenza de mi mismo… Y sí, he de confesar que también sentía vergüenza de mi padre.

Pero Harry permaneció allí, inquebrantable a mi lado. No dijo nada, simplemente permaneció sentado, con su mirada verde y cálida sobre mí. Había un cariño en esa mirada que me desconcertaba. ¿Por qué me quería de esa forma? ¿Es que Harry no lo sabía? Claro que no. Él sabía la verdad. Sabía quién había sido mi padre. Sabía quién era yo. Entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que me mirara de esa forma?

—Tomé un libro de tu biblioteca —hablé finalmente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en silencio hasta decir aquellas palabras. Podría haber sido una hora tranquilamente.

—Sabes que tienes mi autorización para leer los libros, Teddy… Así que supongo que no es eso lo que te tiene preocupado —razonó Harry, hablándome con calma. Yo negué con la cabeza, y él esperó nuevamente a que yo volviera a hablar.

—Leí algo —balbuceé, y noté que mi garganta me ardía, y las lágrimas volvían a quemarme en los ojos. La confesión me estaba resultando terriblemente dolorosa. Dolía por dentro, en lo más profundo de mi ser. Era un dolor interno, un dolor que provenía del miedo irracional: el temor al rechazo. A perder aquella mirada de amor que estaba recibiendo en ese instante.

Nuevamente, Harry aguardó.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad sobre mi padre? —estallé repentinamente. No sé por qué, pero en ese instante, mientras que decía aquellas palabras, el miedo en mi interior se convirtió en ira. Un enojo inexplicable, canalizado directamente hacia la única persona allí presente.

—Nunca te escondí nada sobre tu padre, Ted —me respondió Harry, sorprendido ante mi pregunta. Pero aquello, lejos de tranquilizarme, logró despertar aún más mi ira. Enfurecido, me incorporé de mi rincón y me lancé enfurecido contra mi padrino, deseoso de golpearlo. Creo que en mi mente pensé que si lograba golpearlo, lograba propinarle un puñetazo, todo aquel enojo, ese miedo, ese dolor, todo se iría. ¡Y cómo dolía! ¡Cómo decepcionaba! ¡Cómo cambiaba todo aquel pequeño trozo de verdad!

Pero nunca llegué a propinarle un golpe, pues Harry logró contenerme sin problemas, y quedé apresado entre sus brazos. Forcejé durante unos minutos, hecho una furia, y finalmente, agotado, me desplomé sobre él en un mar de llanto.

—Nunca me dijiste que mi padre era un monstruo —lloriqueé, dejando salir aquello que más me había herido.

Nueve años había crecido con las historias de los Medoreadores. Con las anécdotas de cómo mi padre y el padre de Harry habían sido amigos, y de los mejores que un hombre pudiera desear. Sobre cómo mi padre había sido un excelente brujo, profesor de Hogwarts. El hombre que le había enseñado al famoso Harry Potter a hacer su primer Patronus. El hombre que había muerto por una buena causa. En las historias que me habían contado, su condición de hombre lobo había quedado relegada a un segundo plano. Y por ende, yo también la había relegado allí.

Y entonces, en solo un segundo, aquel héroe de mis fantasías, aquel hombre que no había llegado a conocer pero que igualmente alababa, se había desmoronado frente a mí. Porque aquel mísero detalle relegado a segundo plano hacía toda la diferencia. Y convertía al héroe de mi padre en una criatura despreciable.

Harry me envolvió en sus brazos y me contuvo durante los siguientes minutos en los que todo lo que se pudo oír fueron mis lágrimas. Esperó hasta que la calma volviera a apoderarse de mí, y entonces, habló.

—Tu padre no era un monstruo, Teddy. Tu padre era uno de los mejores seres humanos que conocí en mi vida… —me aseguró Harry, mientras que me separaba un poco de él, de manera que pudiéramos quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y sonrió tiernamente. —Te diré algo que me dijo una persona muy sabia hacia muchos años… No son nuestras habilidades, sino nuestras elecciones las que nos definen, muchacho. Tu padre fue una persona que una vez se cruzó con otra persona que quiso hacerle daño convirtiéndolo en hombre lobo. Él podría haber elegido el camino más fácil… Y ser, como tú bien dijiste, un monstruo. Pero eligió el camino correcto, Ted. Y tú debes estar orgulloso de que lo que tu padre era, pues con cada luna llena, él volvía a elegir ese camino de bien.

Aquel día, en brazos de mi padrino, aprendí la primera gran lección de la vida: cada uno decide lo que quiere ser. No esta nada dicho, nada preescrito. Es con cada elección, con cada decisión que tomamos, que vamos marcando nuestro camino, que nos vamos definiendo como personas. Somos, indudablemente, el resultado de una larga serie de decisiones que nos han traído hasta este punto. Incluso aquellas elecciones más insignificantes, más efímeras y más intrascendentales contribuyeron a convertirnos en las personas que somos hoy. Son el resultado de lo que yo he elegido para mi mismo. Así como mi padre lo fue antes que yo.

Harry tenía razón… Mi padre no era un hombre lobo. Mi padre era una persona que, entre otras cosas, era hombre lobo. Pero también fue mucho más. Fue amigo, fue esposo, fue padre, fue estudiante, fue profesor, fue héroe de guerra… Fue lo que él eligió ser.

Seis años más tarde, sin embargo, aquella charla sería puesta a prueba en carne propia. Y la herencia que corría en mi sangre me pondría a prueba por primera vez.

Cursaba quinto año, y era entrada la noche, hacia fines de enero, cuando desperté agitado en mi cama. Un sudor frío empapaba mi rostro y mi cuello, y las manos me temblaban. Había una agitación dentro de mí que no podía explicar. Estaba ansioso, y no sabía por qué. Descorrí la cortina de mi cama y miré a lo alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera explicar la inquietud que sentía en ese momento. Tardé en darme cuenta que no era simplemente ansiedad. Tenía hambre. Pero era distinto. Lo supe desde el instante en que lo comprendí. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma. Era un hambre voraz… animal. Los instintos más primitivos parecían estar despertándose dentro de mí.

Podía notar que algo en mí era distinto. Apoyé mis manos temblorosas sobre las sábanas de mi cama e inmediatamente noté que algo era distinto. La textura de la tela era diferente. O talvez era yo, que ahora la sentía en todo su detalle, como si repentinamente, si tacto se hubiera perfeccionado.

Me incorporé asustado, comprendiendo que algo dentro de mí no andaba bien. En medio de la oscuridad, tomé mi varita y me dispuse a abandonar la Sala Común de Gryffindor camino a la Enfermería. Fue recién cuando llegué hasta la entrada de la Sala que me percaté de que había caminado en completa oscuridad hasta allí. Y sin embargo, yo podía ver. ¡Veía con más claridad de la que jamás había visto, incluso a la luz del día! Conciente de ello, me apresuré aún más para llegar a la Enfermería. Algo no estaba bien… Aquello no podía ser normal.

Incluso mientras que recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts sentía distinto mi caminar. Era conciente de cada movimiento, de cada paso que daba. Podía sentir el peso de mi cuerpo equilibrándose sobre mis pies, asegurándome la estabilidad necesaria para la bipedestación. Era conciente de cada músculo, contrayéndose debajo de la piel para generar los movimientos. Podía sentir mi corazón, latiendo atolondradamente en mi pecho, víctima del miedo que me abrumaba en aquel instante. Podía escuchar mis pisadas con una agudeza que nunca antes había experimentado. Cada sonido a mi alrededor me llegaba como si alguien lo estuviera amplificando para mí.

Y entonces, como si se trata de una señal, mientras que recorría el último trecho hacia la Enfermería, escuché a un lobo aullar en medio de la noche. Era un aullido lejano, de algún lugar perdido en medio del Bosque Prohibido. Estaba convencido de que en otro momento, me hubiera resultado inaudible. Pero aquel día, podía escuchar cualquier cosa como si estuviera sucediendo junto a mí.

Y lo supe.

Supe que no andaba nada mal conmigo. Supe que ese era yo. Era mi naturaleza despertando después de quince años. Y lejos de tranquilizarme, el terror me invadió, paralizándome. Inspiré profundo, más conciente que nunca del aire frío entrando por mis fosas nasales y recorriendo el camino hacia mis pulmones. Espiré, y recuperé el dominio de mi cuerpo.

Lo primero que hice fue abalanzarme contra la ventana más cercana. Me asomé por la misma y elevé mi mirada hacia el cielo. Durante una fracción de segundo, tuve la esperanza de estar equivocado. Pero entonces, la vi. Y supe que no me había equivocado. Que era real. Que era yo.

Allí estaba, brillante y blanca, centelleando en medio del cielo negro, casi como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Era la luna llena más hermosa y aterradora que jamás hubiera visto.

Me desplomé en el suelo, derrotado. Envolví mi cabeza entre mis manos, sin saber qué hacer. Descarté la posibilidad de ir a la Enfermería, pues sabía que nadie podría ayudarme.

Dicen que los hijos son el reflejo de sus padres. Yo soy testigo de que es verdad. Nadie puede escapar a la herencia de sangre. Y yo no era, ni soy, la excepción. Lo supe aquella noche en Hogwarts. Lo sé hoy.

Allí estaba yo experimentando por primera vez lo que se convertiría en moneda frecuente todos los meses durante luna llena. Posiblemente se estarán preguntando si aquello que experimenté esa noche fue una verdadera transformación. La respuesta es no. Técnicamente, no soy un hombre lobo. La verdad es que no sé lo que soy. Simplemente sé que dentro de mí vive una criatura salvaje y voraz, que despierta con cada luna llena, demandándome comida. Reclama sangre, y potencia todos mis sentidos para ir en pos de ella. Y no se calma hasta que le doy lo que me pide.

Aquella noche, fue la primera vez que me encontré frente a una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida. Al igual que mi padre, tuve que elegir entre lo que era fácil, y lo que era correcto. Lo que estaba bien. Mi parte salvaje reclamaba ser alimentada, y mi lado racional me recordaba aquella vieja charla, seis años atrás, en la que mi padrino me había enseñado que siempre podemos elegir.

Aquella noche, yo elegí. Elegí ser dueño de mí mismo. Elegí controlar mi lado salvaje, dominarlo, contenerlo dentro de mí. Elegí el camino de mi padre. Jamás en toda mi vida me sentí más identificado con Remus Lupin que aquella noche. Recuerdo que me tumbé en un pasillo de Hogwarts, temblando y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no volver a la Sala Común. Sabía que, de volver a mi habitación, correría el riesgo de perder el control y atacar a alguno de mis amigos. La desesperación por el hambre se apoderaba cada vez con mayor intensidad de mi persona, y llegó un punto en el cual creí que me volvería loco.

Y entonces, sucedió algo que podría haberse convertido en una tragedia. Pero que en cambio, resultó en la solución para mi problema.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban en mi dirección. Levanté la mirada y esperé a que el dueño de los pasos apareciera por el corredor en el cual me encontraba. Minutos más tarde, la diminuta figura de un elfo doméstico se apareció caminando tranquilamente, y pasando un plumero sobre las armaduras. No se había percatado de que yo me encontraba allí, pero yo podía verlo perfectamente, incluso podía olerlo. No era un olor exquisito, pero mi lado salvaje lo encontró apetecible, y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autodominio para evitar atacarlo. Sorpresivamente, un gruñido escapó de mis labios, un sonido casi animal. El elfo se sobresaltó ante el sonido, y pronto se percató de mí, encogido junto a una pared.

—¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? —se asustó el elfo, y se apresuró en mi dirección.

—¡No! —le grité, convencido de que si se me acercaba más no podría contenerme—. No te me acerques —le advertí.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, mi señor? —me preguntó nuevamente el elfo, obedeciendo y deteniéndose en su sitio. —Talvez Ruffin pueda ayudarlo, señor —sugirió el elfo. Y allí, con esas palabras, llegó la solución. En un simple elfo doméstico que pasaba por casualidad por allí.

—Sí… Puedes ayudarme —acepté, sobrepasado por la situación. Tragué la saliva que se iba acumulando en mi boca, consecuencia del hambre que me estaba volviendo loco. —Necesito comida…—dije cada vez con más dificultad para controlarme.

—¿Comida? ¿Un pastel de calabaza? —sugirió Ruffin.

—No —dije, conciente de que eso no me quitaría el hambre—. Carne… Necesito carne, Ruffin. —le dije.

—Si, señor. Ruffin le traerá carne —se apresuró a obedecer la orden.

—¡Espera! —lo detuve a tiempo—. Cruda, Ruffin. Quiero carne cruda —especifiqué.

No sé por qué dije eso. No sé de dónde salió aquel pedido. Pero en cuanto Ruffin se apareció frente a mí con un plato repleto de carne cruda y sanguinolenta, supe que había estado en lo correcto. Mis pupilas se dilataron ante la visión roja y jugosa, y mi boca se llenó de saliva, lista para devorar. Mastiqué la carne sin dificultad, y la encontré más sabrosa que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado antes. Tardé escasos minutos en comer toda la carne que Ruffin me había traído, y rápidamente le pedí más. Ruffin no dudó en cumplir mi orden, y tras un segundo plato, sentí que lentamente me iba saciando, y que la bestia dentro de mi se calmaba, y se volvía mansa.

Fue una noche larga y dolorosa, durante la cual aprendí una lección que estoy seguro que me acompañará durante el resto de mi vida. Aprendí que no podemos cambiar lo que nos viene de nacimiento. Pero siempre podemos elegir qué hacer con ello.

Yo soy lo que por herencia he recibido. Soy mitad hombre lobo, mitad ser humano. Mitad mago, mitad metamorfomago. Y yo elijo qué hacer con ello. Puedo dejar libre al monstruo que hay en mí con cada luna llena. Sin duda, sería lo más simple. Lo menos doloroso y difícil. Podría descansar en la excusa de que no se puede cambiar lo que nos viene de nacimiento, y autojustificar cientos de asesinatos en ello. Pero cada luna llena, elijo ser _yo_. Elijo doblegar a la bestia, encerrarla en una jaula, y la alimento con carne cruda de vaca, para calmarla. Elijo el camino difícil y doloroso. Elijo luchar día a día contra mi otro yo. Elijo no matar por hambre.

Cada luna llena, yo convierto mi herencia de sangre en una elección. Es la misma elección que tomó antes mi padre. Y es esa elección la que me convierte en el Ted Remus Lupin que soy hoy.

* * *

**Lo sé... Me he demorado una eternidad en actualizar esta historia. En mi defensa... ¡Se los advertí! Jajaja.**

**Estuve muy entretenida escribiendo la saga de Albus Potter que dejé un poco de lado al pobre de Ted. Pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso.**

**Hace tiempo que quería escribir este one-shot. De hecho, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió que podía escribir sobre Ted. Después, cuando empecé a desarrollar la idea de un FF sobre él, surgieron otras ideas que decidí desarrollar antes que esta. Pero siempre pensé que el hecho de tener sangre de hombre lobo no podía ser algo insignificante en su vida. Lo imaginé como algo difícil de sobrellevar. Como una verdadera prueba. Así es como yo me imagino que Ted tuvo que vivir su "naturaleza" particular.**

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Es algo distinto a los anteriores, pues muestra algunas emociones que hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de tocar... como el miedo y la vergüenza... el autocontrol y la desesperación... La posibilidad y la capacidad de elegir. En fin, fue algo bastante nuevo para mi, con una cara distinta de Ted que hasta ahora no había manejado. Así que espero que les guste el resultado!**

**Haré una excepción hoy que no suelo hacer en esta historia... pero como no actualizaba hace mucho, voy a responder los reviews de los últimos capítulos.**

**RoseBlack-Malfoy: **¡Gracias por estar también presente en esta historia! Con respecto a tu review sobre el capítulo 8... Prometo desarrollar un poco más a los amigos de Ted. Sabrás más sobre Thomas White, especialmente en la saga de Albus Potter... Es un personaje que planeo incorporar a la tercera parte (La Era del Reclutamiento). ¡Así que estate atenta! Con respecto a tu review del capítulo 9... ¡Por supuesto que puedes pedirme algo! Es una excelente idea escribir sobre un momento entre Ted y los hermanos Potter... Así que futuramente prometo hacerlo! ;)

**MiitzukoO-chan: **gracias por incluirme entre tus FF favoritos! Siempre me pone contenta recibir reviews de lectores nuevos que me dicen que les gusta la historia. Pido perdón por la demora, y espero que te haya gustado!

**Ronoel: **Pareciera que lees mis pensamientos... Como le dije a RoseBlack Malfoy, verás más de Thomas White... Y efectivamente, aparecerá en la saga de Albus Potter. Es un personaje que entrará en escena en Albus Potter y la Era del Reclutamiento (III). Me gusta tu propuesta sobre la visión de Teddy ante el nacimiento de los hijos de Harry. Es uno de los momentos que planeo relatar a futuro... De todas maneras, este es un fic que no va en orden cronológico, por lo cual puedo darme el lujo de saltar de un momento a otro sin problemas! Jaja.

**Lulip:** me alegra que te enterneciera el capítulo pasado! Gracias por el review y espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.

**Arcano:** gracias por pasarte también por esta historia. Valoro mucho tus palabras porque te reconozco como un lector exigente, y el hecho de que esta historia te guste ya es mucho decir :) Con "Memorias" he probado algo completamente nuevo, porque supone ante todo escribir en primera persona, y en segundo lugar, me exige una visión muy interna del personaje, abordando un plano emocional de los personajes que hasta ahora no había experimentado con las otras historias que escribo. Así que es un desafío constante! Gracias por el review, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Biocrow:** gracias por el dato! Es información nueva que me has dado y que prometo darle uso. Saludos!

**Yiye: **Uf... creo que se me pasó un pequeño detalle si JKR dijo que Teddy iba a Hufflepuff! Jaja. De todas formas, en mi mente el siempre perteneció a Gryffindor, así que haré como si JKR nunca hubiera dicho eso jajaja Como vos bien dijiste, Ted esta en donde debe estar! Gracias por el review!

**Linda Tonks: **no tenes nada que agradecer! Adoro el personaje de Teddy Lupin, y de hecho, empecé a escribir esta serie de one-shots porque se me hacía un personaje sobre el cual hay mucho para contar. Espero que te guste como ha quedado este capítulo.

**Heart of Melon:** Harry y Teddy... Siempre imaginé que Harry sería un excelente padre, y por qué no, también un excelente padrino. Es alguien que ha sufrido mucho en su vida, y que nunca ha tenido alguien que lo cuida y lo ame como es debido. Todas las personas a su alrededor han muerto antes de que él pudiera compartir algo con ellos. Y creo que con Teddy, Harry se siente identificado, pues él también ha perdido a sus padres antes de poder disfrutarlos. Y no quiere que Ted sienta esa falta de amor que él tuvo que experimentar de por el review!

**Gracias a todos, y no duden en dejar reviews porque me encanta recibirlos!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


End file.
